Tentados por el placer
by Yurikko
Summary: "No pienses en nada ni nadie, déjate caer en la tentación...se que me deseas." Ella es dulce, ella es inteligente, ella es valiente, ella simplemente es hermosa.¿Cual es el problema entonces? Ella es la novia de su hermano. ( 18) Esta historia es ficticia, contiene lenguaje vulgar, contenido sexual, violencia. Si no te gusta esta clase de contenido no leas por favor.
1. Prologo

Prologo.

Su respiración se acortaba, tenerla tan cerca hacia que sus instintos más salvajes se despertaran. Quería hacerla suya en ese mismo lugar, quería que gritara su nombre verla gemir y revolcarse del placer bajo su cuerpo.

Ella volvió a formular su pregunta ya que no obtuvo respuesta.

-Reiji ¿Quieres pastel? –

Estaba muy cerca de el, parada al lado de su silla solo unos cuantos centímetros. Lo miro con esos grandes orbes azules inocentes. ¡Sí! Eran inocentes, él sabía perfectamente que ella no era virgen pero a su lado esa chica castaña era un inocente conejito. Su polla se retorció al ver como ella lamia uno de sus dedos que contenía crema. Le sonrió cálidamente esperando una respuesta.

-Si claro.-

¡Maldición! La deseaba tanto que no había otra cosa en que pensara que en ella. Maldijo el momento en que esa chica llego a su casa. Era de una mediana estatura no más de 160. Ese largo cabello castaño ondulado que caía como cascada sobre sus hombros, sus orbes azules como el zafiro le eran tan irresistible, observaba su piel tan perfecta y no podía evitar imaginarse como sería su trasero, como se sentiría tocar y saborear sus perfectos pechos. El solo verla sonreír hacia que su crecida erección presionara en los pantalones.. Ella sonrió ampliamente corto un pedazo de pastel, lo coloco en el plato y se lo extendió, Sus manos hicieron contacto, ella trago duro y retiro su mano como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica, el solo se le quedo observando. Y entonces lo supo, a ella le pasaba lo mismo que a el. Un gran sonrisa cargada de orgullo broto en su interior.

Su mirada rojiza no se despegaba de ella quien comenzaba a inquietarse y a entorpecer sus movimientos. Claro que lo estaba haciendo apropósito, él quería ver como reaccionaba ella bajo la presión de su presencia, el verla tan inquieta sabía perfectamente lo que significaba e iba a tomar ventaja de eso.

Escucharon que alguien se acercaba a paso lento arrastrando los pies, era de mañana temprano el rubio que recién se levantaba Camino hacia ellos frotándose con una mano la cabeza mientras cerraba un ojo.

-Buenos días linda.- Planto un beso en los labios rosados de la castaña.

Con tan solo ver esa escena su mandíbula se apretó con ira.

-Reiji.- Pronuncio palpando su hombro, tomo asiento en la punta de la mesa y ella a su lado.

-¿Entonces cuando te vas?.-

Escucho la dulce vos de ella. ¿acaso su hermano se iba?

-Mañana por la mañana.-

-Shu, insisto porque no te niegas.-

-Porque no , ya me comprometí con ellos y no puedo negarme.

-Shu…-

-¡UME YA BASTA DIJE QUE NO! -

-No levantes la voz, es temprano y me haces doler los oídos.- Hablo con indiferencia

De reojos vio la cara pálida de la chica, por la vergüenza que supone que sentía y se enfureció con su hermano por hablarle de esa forma.

-¿Asi que te vas?- Pregunto comiéndose la última porción de pastel que quedaba en su plato.

-Si, mañana tengo que viajar a Francia.-

-Y se puede saber cuándo me lo ibas a decir.-

-Te lo estoy diciendo no.-

-¿Ume tu no iras?.- Pregunto fingiendo inocencia en su tono de hablar, por lo que había escuchado anteriormente sabía perfectamente que ella no iría, pero su finalidad con la pregunta era saber si ella se quedaría allí con él.

-No, ella se queda, espero que no te moleste.- respondió el rubio antes de la que la joven articulara palabra.

En su interior se encendió una llama que no podía controlar ¿alegría? ¿Qué era lo que esperaba que pasara en ese trayecto sin la presencia de su hermano? Oh si, el ya sabia lo que quería, solo necesitaba escuchar lo que mas le importaba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?-

\- Dos semanas, si las cosas se complican con los empresarios tres.-

"Ojala se te compliquen" pensó internamente.

-Bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte… Me ocupare de Ume.-

Le lanzo una mirada penetrante a la castaña que hizo que su piel se erizara.

-Voy ordenar lo que falta en mi habitación… si me disculpan.- se excusó rápidamente y salió disparando dejando a los dos hermanos solos.

El de orbes rojos miro con desafío al de azules.

-Shu acaban de llegar hace tres días ¿Por qué la trajiste si sabias que tenías que irte?-

-¿Acaso no la vistes? Si dejo que ande sola por ahí mientras me voy cualquier hijo de puta podría echarle garras.-

-¿Por qué no la llevas contigo?.- Pregunto más desafiante que antes.

-Vamos Reiji, viajar a parís con las mujeres que hay allí… no voy a desaprovechar una oportunidad así.-

-Nada como los viejos hábitos.- Pronuncio divertido.

Por alguna extraña razón la cólera se apodero de el al escuchar a su hermano diciendo que engañaría a Ume, pero fue lo que necesitaba oir para no sentir esa culpa al momento de follarla. Porque si de algo estaba completamente seguro era que el, Reiji Sakamaki iba a apoderarse por completo de ella.


	2. Capitulo 1 Intocable

Capítulo 1

-¿Ume terminaste de hacer el bolso?- Pregunto Shu a su novia entrando a la sala.

-Si… ¿Estás seguro que a tu hermano no le importa que vayamos? Después de todo le avisaste a último momento.-

Pronuncio la castaña amarrando su cabello en un rodete todo desprolijo parada en medio de la sala con unos Jean desgastados rotos en las rodillas una musculosa blanca pegada a su cuerpo y unos tenis blancos.

-Es mi casa también.- Pronuncio el rubio acercándose a ella

-Si pero, tal vez le molesta mi presencia.-

La tomo tras su espalda abrazándola por la cintura, se inclinó un poco hasta su cuello. Y hablo dando pequeños y castos besos.

-¿es por lo que te dije de su personalidad? Reiji puede ser muy obsesivo y controlador pero, es amable, si, es algo asqueroso y serio pero ya verás que tiene sentido del humor…en el fondo.

Ella sonrió por lo bajo y giro apenas su cabeza para besar sus labios. Era mucho más baja que el por lo que tenía que mantenerse en puntillas para poder mantener aquel beso. El delineo la comisura de sus labios con la lengua pidiéndole entrada lo cual ella concedió. Sus lenguas se vieron envueltas, jugando una en la boca del otro. Paso su mano por su plano vientre y la levanto hasta acunar uno de sus pechos.

-Shu…tenemos que terminar de ordenar…. Nos vamos en unas horas.-

-Que aburrida. Está bien. Pero cuando nos instalemos en la casa… no te salvaras.-

-Sabes que tengo razón por eso me soltaste.- Hablo con diversión viendo al rubio reírse haciéndose el desentendido. –ya quiero conocer a tu hermano, en verdad no te puedo creer lo que me cuentas de el… bueno son tan distintos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Ya sabes, dices que él es muy "ordenado, pulcro, refinado" y bueno tu….- Echo un vistazo a su alrededor viendo todo el desastre que se encontraba en el departamento.- Eres Shu.-

-Que seamos hermanos no quiere decir que seamos la misma persona.-

Ume quedo analizando lo último que Shu dijo antes de salir de la sala. Había escuchado mucho acerca del hermano menor de él, lo había visto un par de veces en una que otra foto pero jamás en persona. Lo único que sabía de él era que tenía una increíble manía por el control, no le gustaba el desorden y mucho menos los malos modales. Bueno eso no le preocupaba, a ella tampoco le gustaba el desorden, en cuanto a los modales ella siempre era muy educada, menos cuando algo la hacía enojar, pero solo tenía que ser muy fuerte para que insultara gravemente a alguien. Se sentía cada vez más nerviosa por ir a esa casa. No entendía el porqué, la única persona que se encontraba viviendo allí era su hermano ya que sus padres vivían en España.

Tal vez sea porque ella no tenía una familia. Sus padres habían fallecido cuando era solo una niña. Vivió con su única tía, hermana de la madre, una arpía sacada de los cuentos de terror, estuvo en ese infierno hasta que cumplió los 18 y entro en la universidad. Ella siempre fue la mejor de su clase y por eso gano una beca en la mejor universidad del país.

Lo único bueno que había hecho su tía por ella había sido mandarla a la escuela y eso solo para sacársela de encima por un rato. Estaba a punto de terminar su carrera solo le faltaba un año para recibirse de abogada. Fue entonces cuando conoció a Shu Sakamaki. Llevaba seis meses de noviazgo con él. Era muy bueno con ella, aunque podía ponerse de los pelos cuando algo le salía mal o si lo molestaba mucho con preguntas y demás. Shu era como un enigma para ella, había días que se sentía como la mujer más afortunada del mundo y otros en los que pensaba que diablos hacia a su lado.

Él trabajaba para una empresa de inversionistas, viajaba cada tanto a distintos países para cerrar tratos y demás. Muy flojo, no le gustaba andar mucho y casi siempre lo encontraba durmiendo. No entendía como era tan responsable con su trabajo. Era cuatro años mayor que ella. Pero había días que se comportaba como un adolecente en plena edad del pavo.

Ambos estaban de vacaciones y Shu le propuso ir a su casa de origen para quedarse alli durante estas. Realmente eso la había tomado por sorpresa, él siempre hablaba de su hermano y de sus padres pero jamás le había pedido o dicho que tenía intenciones de que los conozca. Su relación era tremendamente rara y anormal. Durante todo el tiempo juntos Shu le habría dicho unas diez veces en total que la quería, no era muy demostrativo en tema de sentimientos. Él era más del tipo _"te demuestro lo que siento por ti en la cama"._ Ella lo quería mucho pero en el fondo realmente no sabía porque estaba con él. Y eso la hacía sentir despreciable. No podía aclarar sus sentimientos y jamás se había atrevido a preguntarle a él que era lo que quería. No quería presionarlo, ya había estado sola durante mucho tiempo hasta que lo conoció, y le estaba agradecida por eso.

Termino de arreglar el desordenado living de su desprolijo novio y se masajeo el hombro derecho, estaba exhausta, quería tomar una ducha y dormir. Shu le había avisado que viajarían el día anterior y había tenido que hacer todo a las apuradas. Prácticamente no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche.

Se encamino hacia el baño y abrió la llave de la ducha. Toco el agua, estaba fría, prácticamente congelada pero era ideal para relajar los músculos y despertarse un poco.

Se deshizo de la ropa y entro en la regadera. Dejo que el agua le cayera de lleno en la cara, todavía estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y en los nervios de conocer a su _¿"Cuñado"?_ tenía miedo de hacer algo mal y que pensara que no era la mujer ideal para Shu. Después de todo ellos venían de una familia muy adinerada y bueno ella era, alguien común. Eso era otra de las cosas por las cuales no entendía porque Shu había decidido estar con ella.

Se giró lentamente bajo el agua y se llevó un susto del demonio al ver que aquel rubio estaba parado de brazos y piernas cruzadas en el umbral de la puerta, mirándola con una sonrisa dibujada hacia un costado.

-Maldición… ¿qué haces ahí en silencio quieres matarme de un susto? - se llevó una mano hacia el pecho como si tratase de tranquilizar a su exaltado corazón.

-Te miro…¿acaso no puedo?- Se fue acercando a ella depredadoramente.

-Shu… ya te dije que no…-

Apago su sonido de voz cuando el la tomo en un abrazo y la atrajo a su cuerpo.

-Ya no me interesa… no es necesario llegar puntual.-

La beso con fervor, el hecho de verla así, completamente desnuda hacia que su piel se erizara, quería poseerla bajo el agua. Ella era algo hermoso, la piel tan suave, el cabello totalmente empapado, lo excitaba demasiado.

Bajo una de sus manos hasta su entrepierna y separo sus labios vaginales tocando con desesperación su clítoris. Arqueo su espalda apegándose más a él al sentir sus dedos jugar en su intimidad.

-Shu… te estas mojando.- Pronuncio ya que el se había metido bajo el agua con ella sin sacarse la ropa.

-No tanto como tu linda.-

Saco su dedo de su interior y lo chupo por completo. Se desprendió de su ropa rápidamente dejando a relucir su pene totalmente rígido frente a ella.

-Lámelo.- ordeno en un gruñido.

Ella se puso de rodillas ante él y llevo su boca hasta su polla. Beso su punta y paso la lengua formando círculos, abrió la boca y lo metio hasta la mitad para luego retraerse y volver a chupar. El enrosco su mano en los cabellos de ella e hizo presión hundiéndose más.

-Mételo todo Ume… quiero que lo chupes duramente hasta que me corra en tu linda y caliente boca.-

Hundió su miembro hasta el fondo, volvió a sacarlo y a meterlo. Regreso hacia la punta donde chupo con más fuerza y lo enterró nuevamente hasta lo más profundo de su garganta.

-ah…si linda… un poco más.- Tiro con más fuerza de su cabello y la impulsaba para meterse más adentro. Un chorro caliente hizo contacto con las paredes de su boca, ella lo trago y siguió succionando hasta que su boca se llenó por completo de su líquido caliente.

-No sabes cómo me gusta que hagas esto. La beso en la frente y se dio la vuelta para tomar el shampoo.- termina de bañarte, nos vamos en un rato.-

Ella quedo como impactada, creía que la cosa iba a seguir, pero el simplemente corto por lo sano todo, solo quería que se lo mamara y nada más. Un poco enfadada tomo el shampoo que este le brindaba, se dio media vuelta y término con lo que realmente era su propósito, Bañarse.

El viaje la estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa, el porqué, no lo sabía, todo se definía como esas frases que utilizan las mujeres cuando sospechan o dudan de algo "Intuición femenina". ¿Pero qué intuía? ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? tal vez todas esas cosas que Shu le había dicho estaban dando vuelta por su cabeza, había días que pensaba que el exageraba pero y si realmente ese hombre era tan asi, y que tal si ella hacia algo mal y el se enfurecía y… ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? Porque diablos ya le estaba temiendo a alguien que no conocía? En todo caso, ella era novia de Shu, y si a él le caía mal su personalidad, pues que le den, a ella no le debía importar eso.

Respiro hondo y trato de relajarse un poco. Sin embargo no podía, Dios quería saltar por la ventana y salir corriendo. Sentía presión en el pecho. Y la misma pregunta daba vueltas por su cabeza ¿Por qué carajo estaba tan nerviosa?

El motor del auto se detuvo y sintió la mano de su novio tomar la suya.

-Llegamos,.- dijo desabrochándose el cinturón y sacando las llaves.

Respiro hondo y abrió la puerta del auto, se clavó de golpe al bajar de este y ver esa gigantesca mansión delante suyo… mierda era una jodida mansión. Sabía que Shu era adinerado pero jamás que tuviera una mansión. Él siempre hablaba de su hogar, su casa jamás dijo MANSION… Y ahora lo comprendía, era por esa razón por la cual estaba tan nerviosa. Ella lo mucho que había tenido era un pequeño departamento en el centro de nueva york y diablos que le había costado tanto conseguir eso. Y ahora estaban ahí, frente a una gigantesca mansión en las afueras de los ángeles. Y sus peores miedos se hicieron realidad, el hermano de Shu jamás la miraría como la candidata perfecta para su hermano.

-No me dijiste que vivías en,… aquí.- Hablo perturbada hacia el rubio.

-¿Que tiene?-´

-¿Qué tiene?, es una jodida mansión Shu, sabía que tenías dinero pero...¿Una mansión?

El rubio rio por lo bajo.

-Linda, era la casa de mis padres, cuando se fueron a Madrid la casa quedo para nosotros, yo me mude a Nueva York y bueno quedo para Reiji.

-Deja de decirle casa.- Hablo con nervios y desesperación.

-Hey, nada cambia, es solo una ca…- ella lo miro arqueando una ceja.- una mansión. Nada más. Deja de perseguirte con eso, ven mandare a los empleados a buscar las maletas.-

¿Empleados? Mierda eso la hacía ponerse más incómoda, estaba saliendo con una estrella de Hollywood y ella no lo sabía? Aunque en ese momento cayo en la cuenta de que casi no sabía nada de Shu. A diferencia de él, ella era más abierta en cambio por otro lado él hablaba poco y nada de su vida, solo se limitaba a contar sobre su familia y nada más. Y Cuando le tocaba tema sobre sus antiguas relaciones el solo contestaba que tenía sueño y que estaba cansado y se dormía. Y eso era todo, era el momento en el cual ella se daba cuenta de que no debía seguir preguntando.

Se acercaron más a la puerta de entrada y su corazón estaba a punto de salirse del pecho. De pronto la gran puerta se abrió y un muchacho alto, flaco, de cabellos negros perfectamente peinados, con un elegante porte se paró delante de ellos, llevaba un traje de apariencia costosa, lentes que cubrían sus orbes rojos que al verlos le parecieron hermosos.

-Era hora.- Pronuncio con una voz que destellaba seguridad absoluta.

-Acaso me extrañaste tanto hermano.-

¡Mierda ese era el hermano de Shu! Ume lo analizo mientras se abrazaba con Shu, no podía creer que ese hombre frente a ella era el hermano de su novio, había mucha diferencia entre uno y el otro. Shu estaba vestido con unos jeans y una campera de algodón y unas zapatillas costosas pero deportivas, y el pelinegro parecía todo un empresario.

-Ella es Ume, la chica de que te hable.-

Sus orbes azules se clavaron en los rojos de él. Por un instante todo fue silencio, ella le sonrió cálidamente sin demostrar lo nerviosa que estaba, sin embargo él se quedó petrificado viéndola muy seriamente, sus miedos se hicieron realidad, ese hombre se había dado cuenta de que ella no pertenecía a esa clase social.

Movió apenas sus pupilas analizándola de arriba abajo. Clavo su mirada en aquella boca carnosa que dibujaba una tímida sonrisa, y mil cosas se le cruzaron por la cabeza, esa chica era hermosa. Estaba notando lo incomoda que se sentía ante su reacción así que no tardo en volver en sí.

-Un placer Ume, soy Reiji. – Hablo con seriedad y educación como era su costumbre.

Le extendió la mano en forma de saludo y ella le correspondió. Al sentir su contacto sintió un revuelco en su entrepierna, rápidamente soltó su mano y se volvió a su hermano.

Ella quedo impactada ante esa reacción, se sintió despreciada, como si a él le hubiese dado asco tocar su mano. Trato de pensar en otra cosa, de llevar su mente lejos de ahí ya que si se ponía a analizar más lo que había pasado, las lágrimas no tardarían en caer.

-Pasen, Le diré a Ester que vaya por sus cosas.-

Hizo una señal con la mano para que entrasen en la casa quedándose a un lado de la puerta. Shu tomo la mano de Ume quien paso por al lado del pelinegro prácticamente rozándolo. Pudo sentir el olor a su perfume, era exquisito, muy varonil, muy de hombre.

Una vez entraron él se apresuró a seguirlos por detrás tomando imagen perfecta del trasero de su cuñada, el vestido que llevaba hacia un pequeño vaivén y se entremetía entre su entrepierna, la continuo mirando hasta que la pareja llego hasta el sofá más cercano y se sentaron uno al lado del otro, el rubio paso un brazo por detrás de su cuello y la atrajo más hacia él. Camino hacia ellos y se sentó quedando enfrente. Se cruzó de piernas y acomodo sus lentes.

-¿Y…Por cuánto tiempo se quedaran?-

-Hasta que nos eches.- Contesto su hermano con una media sonrisa.

-Sera difícil que eso pase.- hablo clavando nuevamente sus orbes en la joven castaña. Y muy sutilmente bajo su mirada inspeccionando sus piernas, eran condenadamente sensuales. Se volvió a su hermano y vio que lo estaba mirando fijamente.

-¿linda quieres ver tu habitación? No has dormido nada y tal vez quieras descansar-

-Hm, recién llegamos y no quiero que crea que soy grosera o…-

-Para nada creeré eso.- contesto el pelinegro sin sacarle los ojos de encima.- ven te mostrare donde te quedaras.

-¿no me quedare contigo?.- pregunto mirando hacia su novio que no dejaba de observar divertido a su hermano.

-No linda, es mejor que puedas tener tu propia habitación y que te sientas cómoda, de todas formas no dormirás sola, a la noche te quedaras conmigo.-

La cara de Ume se tornó roja.

-Ven te mostrare donde es tu habitación, si el posesivo de tu novio me deja.- Hablo con sarcasmo.

-Te dejo.- le respondió el.

Ambos subieron por las escaleras y ella lo siguió caminando rectamente sin pronunciar sonido alguno. La tensión era desesperante, el ni siquiera le hablaba o la miraba.

-Aquí es.- dijo abriendo una gran puerta de madera.

Sus ojos se abrieron como plato al ver que sus maletas ya estaban alli ¿en que momento? Pensó.

-La habitación de Shu es aquella, aunque dudo que no te la haga conocer.- Las mejillas de la chica ardieron ante sus palabras.- Y aquella es mi habitación… eres bienvenida si necesitas algo.- eso ultimo no sonó como un cumplido pero movió su cabeza para no pensar estupideces, era obvio que el la odiaba.

Se quedó mirándola por un buen rato, con esa mirada penetrante y seria que hacía que a ella le tiemblen las piernas.

-G..gracias.- Hablo con un tono ahogado.

-ponte cómoda, te hare saber cuándo este la cena.-

Cerró la puerta y ella soltó un gran suspiro, ¿Por qué Shu no estaba con ella? ¿Por qué mando a su hermano? Está bien, él era quien vivía allí, pero vamos ¿No podía levantar el culo del sofá y acompañarlos? Era sumamente flojo y desconsiderado. Se dejó caer en la cama y se relajó al sentir la suave esponja bajo su agotado cuerpo.

Ese joven la odiaba, y solo se mostró tan formal por su hermano. En eso le daba la razón a Shu, su hermano era muy educado, pero para nada sutil a la hora de fingir cuando alguien le caía mal.

Bajo las escaleras y se volvió a sentar frente a su hermano que lo miraba totalmente divertido.

-Con ella no.- fue lo primero que salió de su boca, los orbes rojos se clavaron en los azules.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto fingiendo no entender.

El rubio sonrió con diversión.

-A ella no te la follas Reiji.-

-¿Quién dijo que me la quería follar?-

-Tus ojos cuando no dejabas de verle el culo, y las tetas.-

El pelinegro sonrió con sostificacion.

-¿Qué tiene de diferente esta chica?- pregunto desafiándolo.

-No lo sé, pero no quiero que la toques, no quiero que nadie la toque.-

-¿Acaso estás enamorado?-

-No hables pendejadas Reiji, yo no me enamoro, pero ella tiene que ser solo mía. Tómalo como quieras, pero no te la comparto.-

-De acuerdo, pensé que la traías para divertirnos un poco.-

-No, lo siento.-

-Bien, entonces, nada de pensamientos obscenos hacia ella.-

-Me alegra que lo hayas entendido.-

Quedo mirando a su hermano mayor, cada uno de ellos tenía gustos distintos, pero varias veces, que varias, muchas veces habían compartido a las mujeres con las que se acostaban. Era una forma de diversión que ellos tenían a la hora de follar. Nunca les intereso el negar a una mujer, para ellos joderlas en una noche no era más que un entretenimiento.

Cuando vio a Ume solo podía imaginar las miles de cosas que le haría, pero ahora eso se había ido a la mierda ya que su hermano no la había traído para eso. Aunque se tendría que haber dado cuenta al verla que ella no era esa clase de mujer. Ella se veía tímida y dulce como un bebe. Con recelo borro todos esos pensamientos pervertidos de su cabeza. Su hermano ya había hablado y él no podía poseerla.

Pese a los gustos que compartían, el respetaría su decisión. Después de todo él tenía con quien divertirse si lo quería.

Los tres estaban sentados en la mesa terminando de cenar.

-Ume, Shu me conto que estabas estudiando abogacía.-

Hablo tomándola por sorpresa. Ella lo miro sorprendida, no esperaba que él le hablara.

-Ehm, si me falta un año.-

-Que bien. Sería bueno tener una abogada en la familia.-

Ella se sonrojo ante eso. ¿Estaba hablando de un futuro? ¿Ella seguiría con Shu un año más? Con el jamás hablaba de esas cosas, nunca. Ella tampoco se había puesto a pensar en un futuro con él. Y ahora que lo pensaba eso sonaba extraño. Todas las mujeres sueñan con un futuro con sus novios, ¿Por qué ella no?

-Sabes que sería bueno.-espeto el rubio.- que terminaras de comer tu comida.-

Ella cerro los ojos con dolor, al parecer a el tampoco le importaba mucho la idea de estar en un futuro con ella. El pelinegro se dio cuenta de la reacción de la chica y una punzada de culpa se instaló en su vientre.

-Lo siento Ume si te incomodo mi comentario-

¿Qué carajo? ¿Él se estaba disculpando con ella? Eso más que punzada fue un puñetazo en su vientre. El jamás pedía disculpas a nadie. Pero el verla así le hizo sentir remordimiento, su hermano era un estúpido, tendría que haber analizado más, hubiera dado una mejor respuesta después de todo era una mujer y a las mujeres les gusta pensar un futuro con sus parejas y esas mierdas.

-Está bien, no te preocupes.- Hablo con una dulce voz, que hizo que la sangre se le congelara, carraspeo su garganta y volvió a su mirada a lo que quedaba de su cena.

Los minutos finales de la cena trascurrieron en un silencio totalmente incomodo hasta que decidieron levantarse.

Shu tomo de la mano a Ume y la dirigió a su habitación, mientras que Reiji se fue a la suya y se dejó caer en la cama. Se quitó los lentes y los dejo a un lado sobre una mesa de luz. Llevo un brazo hacia atrás, usándolo como almohada, y se hundió en sus pensamientos.

¿Para qué diablos trajo Shu a esa chica a la casa? El jamás traía mujeres a la casa, al menos que no sea para compartirlas. Pero había sido muy claro cuando dijo que con ella no. Pensó que realmente se había enamorado de ella, pero después de la estúpida respuesta que dio en la cena supo que no. ¿Entonces para que la había traído? ¿Qué se traía entre mano? Si algo sabia de su hermano es que no daba paso sin calcular una jugada.

Resoplo fuertemente, a el que carajo le importaba. Eran asuntos de ellos dos. Pero nuevamente se le vino la imagen de ella, cuando vio sus piernas y sus pechos. Se llevó una mano a la cara frotándose con fuerza.

-Mierda, Ella es jodidamente sexy.- Hablo entre dientes. – Bien basta, ella es intocable.- se mordio el labio inferior.- ella es intocable.-

¿Ella es intocable? Enserio había dicho esas palabras? ¿Desde cuándo a él se le imponía un límite?

Hizo un chasquido con la lengua y se volteo quedando de perfil en la cama, cerro sus ojos y sin darse cuenta se quedó completamente dormido.

Se removió en la cama sintiendo el abrazo posesivo de Shu, sentía su garganta reseca y la urgente necesidad de beber algo. Movió el brazo de este con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, y se levantó de la cama con sigilo. Miro el reloj que estaba apoyado en la mesa de luz 3.10 am. Soltó un bufido y se encamino hacia la puerta. Llevaba un camisón bastante corto de color crema con unas pequeñas tiras que cruzaban sus hombros, se miró detenidamente dudando de si bajar o no vestida así. Pero luego recordó la hora así que sin más preámbulos se aventuró a la cocina. Necesitaba beber algo fresco.

Al llegar alli abrió a heladera y tomo una botella de agua. Busco por los alrededores un vaso pero no veía ninguno.

A la mierda si no encontraba un vaso en esa estantería de arriba tomaría agua del pico de la botella.

Se puso de puntillas de pie y tiro de la puerta de la alacena que se encontraba por encima de su cabeza. Diviso los vasos de cristal y se encontraban jodidamente alto. Maldijo ser tan pequeña. Busco un banco que estaba alrededor de la mesa y lo arrastro procurando no hacer ruido, se subio en este y tomo el vaso.

Al darse vuelta para bajar diviso a Reiji parado muy cerca de ella mirándola sin parpadear, se llevó un susto de aquellos tambaleándose hacia un lado, perdiendo total equilibro resbalo de la silla, en ese momento él se apresuró hacia ella y la tomo en sus brazos antes de que tocara el suelo.

Abrió los ojos uno por uno y se encontró con la mirada fría del pelinegro. No llevaba sus lentes y sus ojos rojos se veían a la perfección. Ella quedo hechizada por esa mirada y el al parecer por los suyos. Se quedaron así durante varios segundos hasta que el apretó inconscientemente el agarre que mantenía en su cintura, Ella dejo escapar un suspiro y la soltó inmediatamente.

-Eres una descuidada.- La reprendió dejándola anonadada.

-L..lo siento es que tenía sed y me asustaste.-

-¿acaso me culpas por tu descuido?-

¿Qué demonios? El estaba ahí parado como un maldito espectro y ahora la culpa a ella.

-No, no hacia eso, te pido disculpas nuevamente.- soltó con aires fríos, si de algo no tenía ganas era de discutir con ese idiota.

Se dio la vuelta y se disponía a marcharse hasta que la voz de el la hizo detener.

-No olvides tu agua.- hablo con desprecio

Ella cerro los ojos con frustración y paso rápidamente por enfrente de el, tomo el agua la sirvió en ese jodido vaso y se encamino hacia la salida.

-No guardaste el agua en la heladera.- La reprendió nuevamente.

Abrió sus ojos y apretó su mandíbula con furia ¿ENSERIO? Ese tipo debería estar bromeando. Luego lo recordó "Obsesivo por el orden" Con una sonrisa falsa volvió por la botella y la metio en la nevera.

-¿Feliz?.- Se dio un sopapo a ella misma por lo que había dicho. No no no esto se estaba saliendo de control no había estado ni un dia y ya comenzaba la discordia con el hermano de su novio. El la miro casi quemándola con los ojos.

-Muy feliz, gracias.- respondió el.

Ella tomo camino hacia la salida pero el la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia su cuerpo. Se estremeció al sentirlo tan cerca. Diablos estaban muy cerca su boca estaba prácticamente pegada a la de ella.

-No sé si Shu te lo dijo, pero no me gusta me hablen de mala forma.-

-Lo se… y lo siento.-

-Asi me gusta.-

Ella lo miro con ira, no quería traerles problemas a Shu, por eso solo estaba tornando todo esto a lo más apaciguado que podía.

-Y no me mires así nunca más…- La soltó dándole un pequeño empujón. Ella salió disparando de allí y él se sintió terrible.

Él no estaba enojado, sabía perfectamente que había sido el culpable de que ella cayera de la silla, se había quedado como idiota mirando sus piernas perfectas y rogando porque ese vestido se levantara más para ver lo que más quería. Lo del agua había sido solo una excusa para poder sentir su aroma. Pero luego esa mirada cargada de ira que le brindo, quería sentarla en la mesada abrirles las piernas y follarla duramente.

¿Qué carajo tenía esa chica? ¿Acaso era porque su hermano le dijo que no? No no era eso… el sabía perfectamente que no era eso. ¿Pero entonces qué? ¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo? *******

Prácticamente corrió hasta la habitación y cerró la puerta. Su corazón no paraba de latir, no por miedo, ella no tenía miedo, pero la forma en que el la había mirado, en la forma que había hablado. ¿Qué hacía parado detrás de ella en silencio? ¿Qué quería? Recordó cuando el la atrapo en brazos y vio sus ojos. Una punzada se instaló en su parte baja. ¿Qué mierda? El la odiaba…

¿PERO QUE ESTABA DICIENDO? ELLA ERA LA NOVIA DE SU HERMANO.

Paso su mano por la cara tratando de despejar todos esos estúpidos pensamientos. Entonces revivió el momento que estuvieron tan cerca, y hablo a milésimos de su boca.

Su respiración se agito y trato de calmarse. Miro hacia la cama y vio a Shu durmiendo plácidamente. Y una pregunta se hizo en su mente.

¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo?


	3. Capitulo 2 ¿Te ejercitas?

Capítulo 2

Estaba sentado sobre una cómoda silla de madera terminando de revisar unos papeles en el despacho que tenía en su mansión, cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al verla entrar seductoramente y cerrar la puerta con llave.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Pregunto el pelinegro tragando duro al ver a la castaña caminar hacia el con un babydoll negro transparente que marcaban sus pechos a la perfección, no llevaba sostén y le daba una hermosa vista, bajo su mirada y vio su tanga negra y unos tacones del mismo color súper altos que gritaban que la hiciera suya sin basilar. Ella lo miro y sonrió lascivamente.

-Acaso no es obvio...- rodeo el escritorio seductoramente hasta quedar delante suyo.- quiero que me folles Reiji.-

-Ume… joder eres la novia de mi hermano.-

-¿y eso que? Acaso no quieres hacerlo? ¿vas a negar que te excito… que te gusto?-

Esta se apoyó en sus hombros y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

-Sé que me deseas Reiji.- susurro en su oído.-

-Mierda… ya basta Ume… es enserio…-

La castaña bajo sus manos tocando todo el cuerpo del pelinegro hasta llegar a su entrepierna, paso su lengua por los labios de este y toco sin ningún descaro su endurecida polla.

-Lo ves… si me deseas… quiero que me hagas gritar..- volvió a susurrar en su oído para después lamerlo lentamente.

Reiji tomo un gran suspiro y tiro del cabello de la joven con fuerza poniendo su rostro frente al suyo obligándola a que lo mirara.

-¿Quieres que te folle Ume…que te haga gritar?-

-es exactamente lo que quiero.-

Ataco la boca de la chica con desesperación, metiendo su lengua por completo en su cavidad bucal, sus manos se deslizaron hacia su trasero que por el pequeño pedazo de tela que llevaba puesto quedaba totalmente al aire libre. Apretó con fuerza enterrando sus dedos en su carne. Ella fue bajando su cierre del pantalón y metio la mano apretando con rudeza su polla que se encontraba totalmente endurecida.

-quiero que me folles ahora Reiji, fuerte y duro.-

-Lo hare bebe fuerte y duro.-

La levanto bruscamente y la recostó sobre su escritorio metio sus dedos por las pequeñas tiras de su tanga y la fue deslizando hasta quitarlas por completo. Escurrió sus manos por sus muslos hasta llegar a su entrada. Se relamió los labios mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-No tienes ideas de las ganas que tenia de hacerte esto.- hablo hundiendo un dedo en su interior.

Ume arqueo su espalda aferrándose con fuerza al borde del escritorio. El seguía moviendo su dedo en su interior mientras que frotaba con su pulgar su clítoris, haciéndola estremecer. Metio un segundo dedo y comenzó a embestirla con rápidos movimientos. Se deleitaba viéndola retorcerse con el placer que le estaba dando con solo sus dedos. Su polla se ponía más gruesa y dura con tan solo escucharla gemir. Quería darle lo que ella quería…lo que él quería….

Un ruido a lo lejos lo comenzaba a desconcentrar sin saber el porqué, quería mantenerse concentrado en lo que hacía pero el sonido se incrementaba cada vez más y más. Continuaba embistiéndola pero sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza al escuchar el ruido prácticamente al lado de sus oídos.

Al abrirlos nuevamente vio la imagen de Ume que aun gemía desapareciendo de apoco, frunció el ceño confundido quedándose petrificado. Movió su cabeza tratando de ver de dónde provenía el sonido y de pronto todo se volvió blanco, como si la habitación se iluminara por completo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se sentó en su cama, tomo un largo y profundo suspiro y paso su mano por su cara frotándose la boca y barbilla con furia… todo había sido un jodido sueño.

Tomo con ira el reloj que no paraba de sonar y lo estrello contra una pared sin pensarlo dos veces. Al instante quedó sorprendido por su reacción, había perdido todos los estribos por un estúpido sueño.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma.- Pronuncio al ver su erguida erección entre las sabanas.- Esta chica me va a volver loco… necesito una ducha bien fría.- Se levantó rápidamente y se encamino hacia el baño tomando un tallón blanco por el camino.

Ume se encontraba terminando de preparar el desayuno en la gigantesca cocina, estaba descalza y llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados degastados de color gris claro, y una musculosa blanca marcando su perfecta cintura, esta misma estaba con un pequeño nudo en la punta dejando a la vista un poco de piel. Mientras tarareaba una canción daba vuelta en la sartén el ultimo hot cakes . Lo coloco en el plato encima de otros dos y lo decoro con un poco de crema. Observo los tres platillos para chequear que estuvieran bien presentables y satisfecha con su trabajo se dispuso a llevarlos a la mesa. Coloco uno de los platos en el lugar donde se sentaría Shu y el otro lo llevo hasta donde se había sentado Reiji la noche anterior, no sabía si todos tenían lugares específicos pero se iba a basar en lo que había visto anteriormente. Escucho unos pasos por las escaleras y miro rápidamente sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que no era su novio quien bajaba sino su hermano.

Estaba nerviosa por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, se sentía débil ante su presencia, por alguna extraña razón con tan solo verlo su corazón palpitaba fuertemente. No pudo evitar recordar cuando estuvo en sus brazos sintiendo su respiración tan cerca. Sacudió levemente su cabeza e hizo un esfuerzo para sonreír dulcemente.

-Buenos días Reiji.-

Este se quedó mirándola de pies a cabeza y su boca se reseco. Al verla, las imágenes de su sueño le pasaron como película rápida y otra vez sintió esa incomodidad en su entrepierna, concentrándose lo mejor que pudo frunció el ceño y camino hacia la mesa con mucha elegancia.

-Buenos días. ¿Y Shu?-

-Durmiendo creo, lo llame antes de salir de la habitación pero al parecer no me escucho.-

Este bajó la mirada encontrándose con el plato de hot cakes con un copo de crema y la mitad de una fresa y volvió a mirar a la castaña.

-¿Tu hiciste esto?-

-Hm, si espero que te agraden los hot cakes.-

Quedo mirándola fijamente, ella sonreía de una manera dulce y sus orbes azules desprendían un brillo hermoso, quedo hechizado por esa mirada y esa sonrisa. Se removió en el lugar y miro el platillo. A él no le gustaban para nada los hot cakes, si había algo en el mundo que odiaba era precisamente eso. No encontraba la gracia de comer un pedazo de masa con esas tonteras que le colocaban encima.

-Si me gustan, gracias por prepararlos.-

 _¿Qué carajo?_ Pensó frunciendo el ceño, lo que tenía que decir era "NO, no me gusta esta porquería, deberías preguntar antes de preparar algo si no conoces a la persona". Esa sería la respuesta que el daría no esa estupidez que soltó.

-Estupendo, no sabia si te gustaría o no, pero me alegro que asi sea. ¿Te gustaría te o café? ¿O jugo tal vez?-

El pelinegro arqueo una ceja, ¿siempre era tan atenta o solo lo hacía para caerle en gracia?. Aunque si fuera así no estaría del todo molesto.

-Jugo por el momento.-

Ume tomó tres vasos y una jarra con jugo de naranjas recién exprimido, lleno el vaso del pelinegro y lo deposito a su lado luego el que sería de Shu y por último el de ella.

-Ire a buscar a Shu no creo que se…

-Déjalo que se levante solo, ya es grande, y según tu ya lo llamaste, siéntate y desayuna conmigo.- clavo sus orbes rojos en los de ella y sonrió con picardía.- ¿O es que te molesta quedarte sola conmigo?-

La castaña sintió un hervor en sus mejillas, no pretendía que él se diera cuenta de eso, aunque en realidad no sabía porque le incomodaba estar sola con él, aunque su primera noche había sido desastrosa esta mañana él se mostraba un poco más… ¿Simpático? Pero el solo hecho de ver sus ojos y recordar su tacto la estremecía. Se sentía sucia por estar pensando en esas cosas, despreciable…

-No es eso Reiji es que, bueno él es mi nov…-

-Se quién es, y siendo que tú eres su invitada tendría que estar aquí contigo. No durmiendo como una morsa.-

Sus palabras fueron frías y con un tono de voz que Ume no pudo descifrar. No sabía quién era Reiji Sakamaki ni como era su forma de expresarse. Pero Reiji sabía perfectamente que lo había dicho con maldad y al ver el rostro cabizbajo de la castaña se sintió culpable, esa jodida sensación que ya lo estaba haciendo encabronar.

-Ve a buscarlo si quieres.- Pronuncio tomando un sorbo de jugo.

-No, está bien. Debe estar cansado por el viaje, lo dejare dormir un poco más.-

Pronuncio tomando asiento en su lugar, fingiendo una sonrisa. Tomo su cubierto y se dispuso a comer, luego de varios segundos levanto su mirada hacia el pelinegro y noto que no había tocado ni una porción de su desayuno.

-¿Acaso no te gusto?¿Quieres más crema?-

Reiji inhalo profundo y le brindo una pequeña sonrisa.

-No así está bien, estaba concentrado con el periódico.-

-¿Qué periódico?.- Pregunto confundida siendo que alli en la mesa solo estaban los platos y vasos.

-El que seguramente esta tirado afuera.- movió sus pupilas con nerviosismo ante la estúpida excusa que había pronunciado. La presencia de esta chica lo estaba volviendo un completo idiota.

-Ok.- balbuceo confundida.

Reiji respiro hondo y por primera vez en su vida haría algo que lo marcaria por siempre… se tragaría su orgullo y comería esa porquería que tanto detestaba por el solo hecho que ella había sido quien lo preparo, sabía perfectamente que era algo estúpido, su actitud le daba repugnancia y hasta sentía lastima por el mismo. No entendía que diablos le estaba pasando con esa mujer frente a él, no había pasado ni un día y él ya estaba comportándose como un pobre arrastrado.

Clavo el tenedor en el borde de la masa, corto un pedazo y lentamente lo fue llevando a su boca con un semblante totalmente serio como de costumbre, mientras que por dentro hacia las mil y una caras de disgusto, estaba cayendo bajo, esto era una idiotez. Finalmente lo metio en su boca y lo mastico lentamente hasta tragarlo. Hizo un gesto de sorpresa y volvió a cortar otro pedazo y esta vez lo paso por la crema antes de metérselo a la boca. "Esta porquería no sabe tan mal" pensó mientras que volvía a repetir los pasos anteriores.

Ume se quedó mirándolo por un buen rato, parecía un chiquillo que probaba algo nuevo y sabroso por primera vez., y eso le causo ternura.

-¿Esta bueno?- pregunto viéndolo con una sonrisa sincera, nada comparado con las anteriores.

El pelinegro carraspeo su garganta y se puso firme en el asiento.

-Si esta rico, cocinas bien.-

Ume sonrió ampliamente y se removió en su asiento.

-Me gusta cocinar.-

-Ya veo… está muy sabroso. Creo que tú y yo comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, no nos conocemos casi nada, así que cuéntame algo de ti, tal vez así comencemos a llevarnos mejor.-

-Me encantaría.- respondió con una tonta sonrisa,.- ohm, no sé qué decir, hm, bueno nací en Boston, viví con mi tía hasta los 18, cuando me mude a nueva york por la universidad, allí conocí a Shu y nada, no hay mucho que contar para ser honesta.

-¿Y tus padres?.-

-Ellos… ellos fallecieron cuando tenía 8 años, en un accidente automovilístico.-

-Lo siento, Shu no me había dicho nada.-

-No hay problema Reiji, está bien.-

-¿Y cómo van tus estudios?-

-Genial, siento ansiedad porque este año pase rápido, no es por aludir pero soy una de las mejores en mi clase.-

-No lo dudo….¿Y con tu tía, sigues en contacto?¿qué dijo cuando supo que vendrías para aquí y no la irías a visitar?-

-Hm, no..ahm, con ella no.. no me hablo desde que entre en la universidad, creo que no sabe si sigo viva o no.- Pronuncio en medio de una nerviosa sonrisa.

-¿No había buena relación?-

-No, ella no me quería… y le vino bien cuando me fui y creo que a mi también-

-¿Y vives en los dormitorios de la universidad?-

-Al principio si, estuve casi dos años, Hasta que conseguí un empleo de medio tiempo y me fui a alquilar un departamento en el centro.-

-¿Trabajas?¿En dónde?-

-En un bar, muy cerca de donde vivo, entro a la tarde y salgo a las dos de la mañana.-

-Me imagino que Shu te va a buscar,.- Ume soltó una carcajada pero enseguida recobro la compostura.

-No, él no va a buscarme, como te dije queda cerca de donde vivo a unas cinco cuadras. No hay necesidad de que lo haga.

Su mandíbula se apretó al escuchar esto. De solo imaginarla sola, caminando por esas oscuras calles a esa hora, sus músculos se tensaban.

-Se defenderme solita.- soltó esta al ver la cara del pelinegro.

-Es cuestión de principios, si estas con una mujer, la cuidas.- respondió este seriamente.

Ume abrió los ojos sorprendida ante sus palabras, Reiji parecía muy serio, las palabras que había soltado habían sonado muy enserio y una punzada de envidia surgió ante la mujer que estuviera a su lado.

-Bueno ya te conté algo de mí, cuéntame de ti.-

-NO hay mucho que contar, solo trabajo.-

-¿No tienes novia?- Su corazón se presionó esperando la respuesta **.** _¡¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?!_

-No, no soy de ese tipo de sujeto que se ata a una mujer, y para ser honesto me sorprendió que Shu te presentara como su novia.-

Ume abrió los ojos sorprendida sin querer había llegado a lo que Shu siempre le negaba, su pasado con las chicas.

-¿Nunca había traído a una novia?- cuestiono haciéndose la indiferente.

El pelinegro la miro con una media sonrisa.

-No, eres la primera que pisa esta casa con el título puesto.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunto confundida por el tono sarcástico que había usado para formular aquella frase.

En ese instante el rubio entro a la cocina, rascándose la cabeza.

-Reiji.-

-Shu.- respondió este con sequedad.

-Buenos días linda.- Pronuncio dándole un rápido beso en la boca a la castaña y tomando asiento a sus lado.

-No puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven… ¿Reiji comiendo hot cakes?- Hablo divertido.

El pelinegro se tensó en el asiento.

-¿Por qué? Que tiene de malo, yo lo hice.- pronuncio la castaña mirándolos a ambos.

-Debo retirarme, tengo trabajo que terminar, Ume fue un placer hablar contigo, Shu la próxima levántate más temprano.-

Este salió rápidamente dirigiéndose a su despacho dejando a un divertido Shu mirándolo mientras se marchaba.

-¿Shu que pasa?-

-El odia los hot-cakes.

-Pero si el… los comió.-

-Considérate dichosa de que no te los haya lanzado por la cabeza. –emitió llevándose una gran porción a la boca.

Ume quedo sorprendida, ese hombre se había comido algo que odiaba, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Tal vez no era quien ella creía que era, y solo había sido un mal comienzo para ambos. O tal vez era tan respetuoso que no quería hacerla sentí mal. O tal vez tenía que dejar de hacer tantas suposiciones de él y dedicar sus pensamientos solo a Shu. Pero la verdad era que no podía, su mente solo daba vueltas pensando en el pelinegro, a cada segundo recordaba su respiración cerca de ella, sus miradas penetrantes, sintió una corriente recorrer su cuerpo al recordar su tacto, y se sentía a gusto al saber que no estaba con nadie. ¿Por qué? Porque estaba sintiendo eso? Apenas si lo conocía… era el hermano de su novio y ella no paraba de pensar en el estaba completamente loca … o era una pervertida de primera categoría.

-UME.. TE ESTOY HABLANDO!- hablo en voz alta el rubio al no tener respuesta alguna.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-

-¿estás en este planeta?¿qué te pasa?-

-Nada solo ahm pensaba….-

-Te decía que si querías ir a recorrer el lugar por la tarde, tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas.-

-Si claro no hay problema… ¿a qué hora vuelves?-

-La invitación es para que vengas conmigo.-

-Oh, si claro que si.-

-¿Qué te sucede? Baja ya de esa nube… iré a cambiarme.- pronuncio levantándose de la mesa dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Si debo bajar de la nube..- balbuceo en voz baja sacudiendo la cabeza. Se levantó y recogió los platos para lavarlos. Tenía que volver a la realidad y dejar de pensar estupideces. Ella no era asi, jamás lo fue, jamás había tenido atracción por otra persona cuando estaba con alguien.

-NO, no es eso… no es eso.. solo es su personalidad, si es eso.- hablo consigo misma reprendiéndose por lo que estaba pensando.- él no me atrae.. Ume eres repugnante.- tomo un fuerte suspiro y se dedicó a terminar lo que había empezado, lavar los platos.

Reiji se encontraba en su despacho revisando unos libros de farmacología. El de por si era farmacólogo, uno de los mejores para su edad, desde chico siempre le había llamado la atención crear distintos tipos de "pociones" el lo llamaba asi. Cuando era pequeño había creado una droga que se la dio a su cachorro y este durmió dos días seguidos, Reiji había sido castigado por sus padres sin poder pisar su "laboratorio"( que era un rincón de la cochera de su padre), durante semanas. Peor fue cuando le dio a su hermano una "poción" que hizo que a este le subiera la adrenalina a mil, ese dia sus padres vieron a Shu trepar un árbol de más de 10mts en cuestiones de segundos, el problema fue tratar de bajarlo, Reiji estuvo castigado por meses. Pero aun así siguió con sus inventos aunque ya no drogaba a nadie y mucho menos a su mascota. Y gracias a eso a sus 25 años era uno de los farmacólogos más solicitado en el país.

Cerro su libro y giro hacia una gran ventana que se encontraba detrás de el. Se apoyo en el marco y quedo mirando el exterior de forma muy pensativa.

Aunque tratara todos sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a la castaña. Jamás le había pasado algo asi con mujer, se preguntaba una y otra vez si era por el hecho de que su hermano se la había prohibido y aunque lo negara no llegaba a confirmar con exactitud si así era. Joder el era Reiji Sakamaki jamás hacia algo que no quería, su orgullo era muy grande para hacerlo, y sin embargo se olvidó de eso esta mañana. Él comió esos hot cakes solo por ella, sabiendo aun, que ella no le pertenece lo hizo. ¿Por qué? Toda la maldita situación lo encabronaba, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas a esa chica, desde el momento que la vio en su puerta la deseo. No entendía como alguien como ella estaba con su hermano, un idiota que ni se preocupaba por su seguridad, todavía seguía furioso por el hecho de que la dejara sola por las noches. Si de el dependiera no dejaría a Ume ni un minuto bajo vigilancia.

-¿En qué carajo estoy pensando? Sabes que eres igual que el, no podrías estar en una relación estable.- balbuceo reprendiéndose a si mismo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Sus pensamientos le estaban jugando en contra. Todo lo que estaba haciendo le estaba jugando en contra.

-Vamos Reiji la conoces hace un par de horas, piensa con la cabeza, solo quieres follártela, es eso.- hizo un gesto con la cabeza afirmando lo que decía.- a la mierda lo que dijo Shu, tarde o temprano serás mía, y toda esta mierda va a desaparecer.-

-Si que compraste ropa, eres peor que una mujer.- se burlo mientras miraba las bolsas que su novio sostenía.

-es que hare un viaje en estos días a Francia.-

-¿Qué?- Toda la alegría que esta tenia desapareció por completo, esperaba que Shu le estuviera jugando una broma pero al ver el semblante serio de este supo que no era asi.

-Entra al auto y te explico.-

Ambos subieron rápidamente y el rubio encendió el motor, las primeras dos cuadras fueron silencio total, hasta que ella decidió romperlo.

-¿cuándo piensas dar tu explicación?-

-cierto, bueno me llamaron de la compañía, avisándome que unos inversionistas con los cuales estoy haciendo trato hace tiempo están listos para confirmar, asi que tengo que viajar.-

-Les dijiste que estabas conmigo en Los Angeles de vacaciones.-

-Linda, saben perfectamente que estoy en mis vacaciones, pero solo yo tengo trato con ellos y me quieren a mi.-

-Y hace cuanto te llamaron?-

-Esta mañana, falta que me confirmen que dia, y lo harán esta noche.- Lo que acababa de decir era una tremenda mentira, sabia del viaje hace más de una semana, solo que no se lo había dicho a ella, no iba a permitir que estuviera sola durante el tiempo que estuviera afuera, sabía que había un montón de idiotas dando vuelta a su alrededor sin contar al orangután de su amigo. Ese no desaprovecharía oportunidad de echarle las garras encima en cuanto supiera que él no estaría, eso de que era su mejor amigo solo alguien tan ingenua como Ume lo creería.

-Bien, entonces mañana me ire a casa.-

-¿Qué? No, tu te quedas aquí.-

-¿A qué voy a quedarme? Tú te iras.-

-te quedaras con mi hermano, asi me sentiré mas seguro de que estas bien.-

-¿te quedaras más seguro de que estoy bien?- pregunto con ironía, él no era así, jamás le dio importancia el dejarla sola, siempre estaba viajando.

-Esta vez no será por tres días o cuatro, voy a irme dos semanas, tal vez sean tres todo depende de cómo surjan las negociaciones.-

-¿dos? ¿Dos semanas? ¿Quieres que me quede sola con tu hermano dos semanas?-

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Él no te ha tratado mal ¿o sí?-

-No claro que no.- recordó aquel encuentro en la cocina, pero luego le vino la dulce imagen de él comiéndose el desayuno que ella había preparado y una tonta sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro que rápidamente borro.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?-

-Ninguno creo…solo no quiero molestar-

-no lo harás, mientras que no te metas a su despacho sin llamar o desordenes la casa, no habrá problemas con el.-

-Si ya entiendo… ¿Shu no puede ir otro a ese viaje?-

-No Ume ya te lo dije.- le respondió con voz fría.

Inclino su cabeza hacia atrás y decidió no hablar más. Tenía mucho en que pensar, Si quisiera podría llegar a la casa hacer sus maletas e irse a nueva york nuevamente, ella no seguía las ordenes de nadie y mucho menos las de Shu, pero, la idea de estar sola con Reiji la tentaba, era una sensación que jamás había sentido, era como si quisiera irse pero a la vez no. Era despreciable lo sabia… pero tal vez en el fondo solo quería saber quién era su cuñado, quería saber si la odiaba realmente, porque de algo estaba segura, jamás pasaría nada con el.

-Esto no pude estar pasándome.- Se quejó el pelinegro lleno de jabón y shampoo girando las canillas de la ducha. –¡ESTER!- grito con furia.

Una voz temblorosa se escuchó tras la puerta.

-Si señor Reiji.-

-¿Que paso con el agua?-pregunto ya más calmado.

-Al parecer se cortó señor Reiji solo hay agua en el baño que está en la planta baja.-

-De acuerdo, puedes irte. Y QUE ARREGLEN CUANTO ANTES ESTE PROBLEMA-

-Si señor.-

Se escucharon paso alejándose y salió de la ducha, se envolvió una toalla de la cadera para abajo. y refunfuñando bajo las escaleras y se metio en el cuarto de baño. Rápidamente abrió la ducha y comenzó a enjuagarse por completo.

Shu y Ume estaban entrando a la casa cuando la puerta se abrió y una señora delgada de cabellos grises canosos choco contra la castaña fuertemente. Haciendo que esta cayera de cola al suelo.

-Lo siento tanto señorita.-

-¿Ume estas bien?- pregunto el rubio extendiéndole una mano.-

-Si estoy bien.-pronuncio tomando su mano y levantándose mientras se sobaba el trasero.- no se preocupe no fue nada.- respondió a la mirada color miel llena de culpa que le brindaba la señora con quien había chocado.

-¿Ester que pasa?¿acaso se incendia la casa?- exclamo Shu con ironía.

-Peor señor Shu, se cortó el agua y su hermano esta que explota, mejor voy a hablar con alguien para que solucionen este problema, por cierto el único baño que tiene agua es el de la planta baja.- soltó mientras se iba corriendo.

-pobre señora se veía aterrada.-

-es que no conoces a mi hermanito enojado… ¿cómo está tu trasero necesita masajes?- pregunto divertido mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Mi trasero está bien, solo necesito lavarme las manos.- hablo sonriendo ampliamente.

\- bien, voy a llevar estas cosas a la habitación, ve a lavarte las manos y sube para que pueda hacerles mimitos a tu trasero por la caída.-

-¡Shu!.- lo regaño por lo alto que había hablado.

El rubio soltó una sonrisa lasciva mientras besaba sus labios. Se dio media vuelta y subió por las escaleras. La castaña solo siguió sonriendo y se encamino hacia el baño.

Abrió la puerta de par en par y quedo estática en el lugar. Sus ojos se abrieron como plato y su boca formo una "O" , contuvo la respiración mientras observaba la figura masculina semidesnuda delante ella. Estaba cubierto con una toalla de la cadera para abajo dejando ver apenas donde empezaba su pelvis, su pecho bien marcado al igual que sus abdominales, los cuales brillaban por las gotas de agua que se deslizaban hasta el borde de la toalla. Luego de inspeccionarlo bien levanto sus ojos encontrándose con los rojos de él, y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Por tu mirada deduzco que te gusta lo que ves.-

-¿Te ejercitas?- fue lo primero que salió de su boca en forma de suspiro, el estallo en una carcajada, haciéndola volver en si.-Lo siento lo siento lo siento.-

Estaba tan mareada que dio la vuelta para salir queriendo abrir la puerta, que tironeo del picaporte y se apresuró a dar el paso sin antes abrirla por completo, consiguiendo estrellarse de lleno con la placa de madera. Cayendo nuevamente de cola al suelo.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto exaltado el pelinegro inclinándose a su lado.

Esta se cubrió la nariz y asintió con la cabeza.

-te lastimaste… Déjame ver tu rostro.-

-No estoy bien.-

-Ume estoy viendo la sangre correr por las hendiduras de tus dedos, no estás bien deja que limpie.-

-no, enserio, Estoy bien.- Pronuncio poniéndose de pie, era una estúpida con todos los honores.

-No saldrás de este baño hasta que me dejes limpiar esa herida ¿entiendes?-

Reiji se había puesto firme y no iba a aceptar un no como respuesta. Lentamente Ume fue bajando sus manos para dejar ver como la sangre brotaba de su nariz. Esté tomo con ambas manos el rostro de la chica e inspecciono el golpe.

-Por suerte para ti, no hay lastimaduras externas, sangra por el golpe. Déjame que te limpie.-

Lentamente la llevo hasta el lavamanos, abrió los grifos y toco para ver que el agua este tibia. Tomo una toalla del pequeño estante que se encontraba a un lado suyo, y comenzó a limpiarle el rostro con mucho cuidado, como si se tratara de un frágil cristal. Remojo el paño nuevamente y lo volvio a pasar quitando todas las manchas que se encontraban alrededor de su nariz. Sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca, Ume podía sentir la tranquila respiración del pelinegro chocar contra su rostro, podía sentir su olor tan masculino que la hacía delirar. Y sus dedos rozando su piel la envolvían en un delicioso viaje de sensaciones extrañas.

-Listo.- Pronuncio clavando sus orbes en los de ella, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, ambos mirándose sin bajar la mirada.

-gracias.- susurro con un brillo en los ojos que lo encandiló.

-¿Qué está pasando acá?- se escuchó a sus espaldas. Reiji se giró mientras que ella dio casi un salto hacia atrás.

-Shu.. ahm..ehh…-

-Se cayó y se sangro la nariz.- espetó con indiferencia encaminándose hacia la puerta. Cuando iba de salida sus miradas se cruzaron como batallándose. – Solo la ayude a limpiarla, no tiene nada grave, quédate tranquilo.-

-estoy tranquilo y gracias.-

-Ponte hielo en esa nariz, por las dudas.- soltó antes de irse.

-G..gracias Reiji.-

Shu miro hasta ver desaparecer la imagen de su hermano menor por las escaleras y volvió su mirada a la castaña que estaba que temblaba.

-¿Cómo te caíste?.- pregunto acercándose a ella.

-Me resbale.- dios era la primer mentira que le decía a Shu durante todo su noviazgo y la hizo sentir terrible, pero no podía decirle la verdad, como le diría que se estrelló con la puerta por estar viendo a su hermano semi desnudo como una babosa.

-eres muy torpe ¿lo sabias?- se burló mientras acunaba su rostro con ambas manos y depositaba un suave beso en sus labios.

No pudo evitar comparar el tacto de Shu con el de Reiji, eran totalmente distintos, Shu no mandaba esas cargas eléctricas que sentía cuando su hermano la tocaba, no sentía esa falta de aire al tenerlo cerca. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, jamás sintió eso por Shu ni la primera vez que lo conoció ni ahora. Evaporo todo esos morbosos pensamientos y suspiro.

-Shu estoy cansada, quiero ir a dormir.-

-¿a dormir y que paso con nuestra sesión de masajes?-

-Shu me acabo de golpear la nariz estoy mareada y me duele la cabeza.-

-de acuerdo vamos.-

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación del rubio. Se recostó en la cama con la ropa que traía puesta ya que no tenía muchas ganas de colocarse un camisón. Observo a su novio mientras se cambiaba poniéndose un pantalón de jogging y quedando con el torso desnudo. Shu era hermoso para sus ojos, en otras ocasiones no hubiese dudado en provocarlo para tener sexo, recordó una vuelta que se cayó desde una banqueta en el bar y se había golpeado fuertemente las costillas, aun así esa misma noche había tenido sexo desenfrenado con el rubio. Entonces se preguntó si realmente no quería tener sexo con él por el golpe, o solo era una excusa quien sabe porque.

Reiji se había colocado su pijama, y se tiro en la cama boca arriba. Analizando todo lo que había ocurrido, no lo había imaginado, ella se había quedado como zombie mirándolo, si una mujer no está interesada en un hombre no se le queda mirando como ella lo había hecho con él. Y sus actitudes cuando estaban cerca, su respiración se cortaba y sus palabras eran puros balbuceos. Llevo dos dedos a su labio inferior jugando con el mientras pensaba. Tal vez a ella le pasaba lo mismo que a él. ¿Pero cómo haría para averiguarlo? No podía tirársele como perro en celo, tenía que idear una buena estrategia, el conocía a las mujeres, podía leerlas en con facilidad. ¿Por qué con ella era distinto? Se ponía tan idiota que no llegaba a analizarla por completo. El era alguien pulcro, elegante, con sofisticación, tenía que utilizar eso para conseguir saber lo que tanto quería, no había otra opción, tenía que hacer de Ume suya. ¿Era capricho? ¿Alguna clase de competencia con su hermano mayor? ¿o bronca por ser la primer mujer tan bella que Shu llevaba a la casa y no quería compartir? Sea cual sea la razón no le importaba en o más mínimo, él iba a conseguir lo que quería, después de todo siempre lo hacía.


	4. NOTA

**NOTA: BUENO PARA LAS QUE LEÍAN ESTA HISTORIA SE ABRAN DADO CUENTA DE QUE ESTOY RE-SUBIENDO LA MISMA :) ES QUE SE ME BORRO LA CUENTA POR NO ACTUALIZAR xD PERO YA ACA ESTOY DE VUELTA, ES QUE HABIA TENIDO VARIOS PROBLEMAS Y SE ME HABÍA IDO LA INSPIRACIÓN, PROMETO ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO ESTA VEZ... Y EN FIN APARTIR DE AHORA COMENZAMOS CON LOS CAP NUEVOS... SOLO QUIERO HACERLES UNA PREGUNTA Y ES... _¿_** _ **LES GUSTAN QUE LOS CAPÍTULOS SEAN LARGOS O LOS QUIEREN MAS CORTOS?**_

 **Y BUENO ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DE LA HISTORIA... GRACIAS POR LEERLA :D**


	5. Capitulo 3 Quiero Besarte

**Capítulo 3 "Quiero besarte"**

Al verlo sentado tan serio como siempre su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, sus facciones sin emoción alguna, sus ojos rojos que la miraban por momentos clavándose en ella como si pudieran traspasarla. Dejo escapar un gran suspiro y se decidió a invitarle un pedazo de pastel que había preparado ella misma.

Reiji parecía estar en otro planeta, o era eso o la estaba ignorando totalmente. Intentando mantener la calma se acercó un poco más a él.

Al sentirlo tan cerca, su respiración se entrecortaba, la imagen semidesnuda de él, se le había quedado grabada en la mente. Su cuerpo se tensaba y su piel se erizaba al recordar su tacto, No podía evitar pensar que se sentiría tocar su piel, sus labios, _"¿besaría bien?"_

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro, era repugnante lo que estaba pensando… ¿en qué clase de mujer se quería convertir? Tomo un largo respiro y se dispuso a hablar nuevamente, dibujando una sonrisa.

-¿Reiji quieres pastel?-

-Sí, Claro- Respondió mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Tratando de mantenerse estable, sin mostrar lo nerviosa que estaba tomo el cuchillo y corto rápidamente un pedazo de pastel.

Estaban muy cerca, podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Reiji, sus mejillas ardían y su corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho. No podía ser normal lo que le estaba pasando. En definitiva, ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? Con tan solo escuchar su voz su piel quemaba.

Dibujo nuevamente en su rostro una falsa sonrisa y le extendió el plato al pelinegro que la miraba como si estuviera en un mundo distante. Cuando ambas manos se tocaron, sintió que su corazón se detenía, una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, mil sensaciones desconocidas revolotearon a su alrededor, abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que sintió y aparto la mano como si hubiese tocado algo extremadamente caliente. Trago duro y se apresuró a separarse de él, que de un momento a otro la miro con una pícara sonrisa. Como si mil cosas se le estuvieran ocurriendo, como si ya hubiese descubierto su secreto.

Reiji desvió su mirada cuando su hermano entro al comedor y deposito un beso en los labios de ella.

-Buenos días linda.-

Con tan solo ver esa escena su mandíbula se apretó con ira.

-Reiji.- Pronuncio palpando su hombro, tomo asiento en la punta de la mesa y ella a su lado.

-¿Entonces cuando te vas?.-

Escucho la dulce voz de ella. _¿Acaso su hermano se iba?_

-Mañana por la mañana.-

-Shu, insisto porque no te niegas.-

-Porque no, ya me comprometí con ellos y no puedo negarme.

-Shu…-

-¡UME YA BASTA DIJE QUE NO!-

-No levantes la voz, es temprano y me haces doler los oídos.- Hablo con indiferencia.

De reojos vio la cara pálida de la chica, por la vergüenza que supone que sentía y se enfureció con su hermano por hablarle de esa forma.

-¿Así que te vas?- Pregunto comiéndose la última porción de pastel que quedaba en su plato.

-Si, mañana tengo que viajar a Francia.-

-Y se puede saber cuándo me lo ibas a decir.-

-Te lo estoy diciendo ¿no?.-

-¿Ume tu no iras?.- Pregunto fingiendo inocencia en su tono de hablar, por lo que había escuchado anteriormente sabía perfectamente que ella no iría, pero su finalidad con la pregunta era saber si ella se quedaría allí con él.

-No, ella se queda, espero que no te moleste.- respondió el rubio antes de la que la joven articulara palabra.

En su interior se encendió una llama que no podía controlar ¿alegría? ¿Qué era lo que esperaba que pasara en ese trayecto sin la presencia de su hermano? Oh si, él ya sabía lo que quería, solo necesitaba escuchar lo que más le importaba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?-

\- Dos semanas, si las cosas se complican con los empresarios tres.-

-Bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte… Me ocupare de Ume.-

Le lanzo una mirada penetrante a la castaña que hizo que su piel se erizara.

-Voy a ordenar lo que falta en mi habitación… si me disculpan.- se excusó rápidamente y salió disparando dejando a los dos hermanos solos.

El de orbes rojos miro con desafío al de azules.

-Shu acaban de llegar hace tres días ¿Por qué la trajiste si sabias que tenías que irte?-

-¿Acaso no la vistes? Si dejo que ande sola por ahí mientras me voy cualquier hijo de puta podría echarle garras.-

-¿Por qué no la llevas contigo?- Pregunto más desafiante que antes.

-Vamos Reiji, viajar a parís con las mujeres que hay allí… no voy a desaprovechar una oportunidad así.-

-Nada como los viejos hábitos.- Pronuncio divertido, aunque su mandíbula se tensó al escucharlo.

-Ni que lo digas. Bueno voy a terminar de empacar.-

-Si tanto miedo tienes de perderla, ¿Por qué no la cuidas más?- soltó antes de que su hermano saliera de la habitación.

Shu giro sobre sus talones y le brindo una sonrisa totalmente orgullosa.

-No tengo miedo de perderla, ella jamás me dejaría.-

-¿Estás seguro de eso?-

-Muy.- respondió frunciendo el ceño dando la vuelta para marcharse.-

-si la amas tanto no deberías engañarla.-

-Tch, ya te lo dije, no es nada de eso… solo no quiero que toquen lo que es mío.-

-Entiendo.- respondió acomodando sus lentes poniéndose de pie. – Pero, deberías cuidarla más.-

Shu lo miro levantando una ceja. Pero no respondió simplemente se marchó a realizar sus asuntos.

-¿Qué no toquen lo que es tuyo? Eres un idiota Shu.-

Ume se sentó en el borde de la cama, inclino su cabeza hacia atrás y se puso a analizar toda la situación.

En solo unas horas su novio se iría, se quedaría sola, pero eso no la hacía sentir para nada triste, trataba de buscar en un rincón algo de tristeza algo que la haga sentir mal, por no poder ver a su novio durante dos semanas, aunque sea un poco de esa desesperación que cualquier chica pudiera llegar a sentir pero nada venía a ella.

-ok Ume… Shu se va… ahora es cuando te pones a llorar-

Apretó sus ojos con fuerza y arrugo la nariz.

Luego de varios segundos abrió solo un ojo.

-SHU SE VA…. ¡LLORA AHORA!- volvió a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza.- pero al instante los abrió dejándose caer, quedando acostada sobre el colchón.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo? Es mi novio… y se va… ¡concéntrate!- se dio una bofetada y tomo un largo suspiro, por alguna razón creía que si lloraba por el viaje de Shu iba a demostrar algo.

Cerro sus ojos tratando de recordar todos los bellos momentos con el rubio. Pero ninguno le venía a la mente. Sin embargo la imagen del pelinegro si apareció en su radar, sus músculos, su tacto, su forma de hablar, su respiración. Abrió los ojos y se sentó nuevamente en la cama con la respiración agitada. No podía creerlo, su novio se iba y ella estaba pensando en su hermano, que ser tan despreciable. Shu la quería, y ella lo engañaba con los pensamientos, pero aun así ni una lagrima cayo por su mejilla.

-Ni bien se vaya Shu tomare mis cosas y me volveré a Nueva York, de ningún modo me quedare sola con Reiji…-

Shu estaba terminando de empacar el poco de ropa que le faltaba con la misma tranquilidad y flojera que tanto lo caracterizaba, su mirada azulina no reflejaba ningún tipo de emoción, de pronto su ceño se frunció y apretó los dientes con furia.

-¿Qué la cuide más?, Tch, ahora quieres hacerte el experto en amor hermano.- soltó una pequeña risa.- ella jamás se alejaría de mí, soy lo único que tiene, a excepción de "ese imbécil", pero, él no es más que un pañuelo para ella.-

Apretó con fuerza el puño y esa mirada azulina que no mostraba preocupación alguna se transformó en una cargada de ira, era como ver las olas del océano golpear con furia contra una roca.

-Confió en que no harás nada estúpido Reiji…. Ume es solo mía.-

Sus orbes se clavaron hacia el gran ventanal que daba al jardín y soltó un suspiro mientras aflojaba su puño. Era una maldita obsesión que tenía hacia ella, él lo sabía perfectamente, ella era muy diferente al resto de las mujeres que había conocido y por ningún motivo iba a permitir que se la arrebataran por lo menos hasta que él no se aburriera de ella no iba a permitir que algo así pasara.

Era la primera vez en su vida que le pasaba esto, y estaba asustado aunque jamás lo iba a reconocer.

 ** _"Si tanto miedo tienes de perderla, ¿Por qué no la cuidas más?"_**

Esas palabras daban vuelta por su mente una y otra vez. Una mezcla de emociones se apoderaba de él. Reiji era un hipócrita precisamente el, le venía a decir algo así… el que jugaba con las mujeres a su antojo haciéndolas caer como tontas a sus pies.

Aunque tenía que reconocer que a diferencia de él, su hermano jamás hizo llorar a una mujer, aunque era frio y calculador Reiji siempre fue muy cuidadoso con todas las mujeres que había estado. Sin embargo el, no podía decir lo mismo.

Con su cara angelical siempre conseguía lo que se proponía, con una simple sonrisa conquistaba a la mujer que se le antojaba, pero con ella había sido distinto.

Conquistar a Ume no había sido nada fácil, ella había sido la primera mujer que lo rechazaba, y él no podía permitir eso. Por primera vez le tocaba cambiar el juego y eso le había gustado. Tal vez por eso era que no podía permitir que ella se fijara en otro. Ume era su pasatiempo perfecto, no iba a permitir que nadie se la arrebatara.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro.

-Es imposible que ella se fije en otro, me necesita… me necesita.- se repitió a si mismo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿¡QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO DE QUE ELLA JAMAS TE DEJARIA IMBECIL!?- Grito el pelinegro dándole un fuerte golpe a la mesa atrayendo la mirada de los ejecutivos que se encontraban sentados a su alrededor.

-¿Señor Sakamaki se encuentra bien?- pregunto un sujeto que se encontraba a su lado.

Reiji miro a su alrededor volviendo a la realidad, carraspeo suavemente, acomodo su corbata y se removió en la silla fingiendo que nada paso.

-Si estoy bien, ¿en que estábamos?-

Los ejecutivos se miraron sorprendidos no era normal que Reiji Sakamaki se distrajera de esa manera y mucho menos que gritara de esa forma.

-Estábamos hablando del compuesto de su nuevo analgésico Señor Reiji.- Pronuncio una mujer morena de orbes verdes que lo miro angustiada.

-Claro, si bien…mmm bueno…Tengo que tomar aire, lo siento-

Se levantó rápidamente saliendo de la oficina y se dirigió hacia la azotea, abrió la puerta de par en par y al sentir el aire en su rostro respiro muy profundo apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? QUE DIABLOS FUE ESO? REIJI MIERDA!- se reprendió así mismo una y otra vez.

Esta presentación era muy importante para él, tenía que explicar el compuesto químico de su nuevo medicamento y lo había echado a perder, pero eso en verdad le importa un comino, no podía parar de pesar en esas palabras que su hermano le había dicho.

¿Por qué estaba tan confiado en eso? Tal vez, su capricho por tenerla lo había cegado y Ume realmente amaba a su hermano y estaba imaginando cosas… pero si era asi... no, no era así, él no se imaginó cuando ella se quedó inmóvil en el baño, o como corrió su mano y las mejillas se le prendieron fuego cuando lo toco esa misma mañana, No eso no lo había imaginado. Entonces recordó aquella charla que habían tenido la mañana en que comió esos asquerosos pero exquisitos hot Cakes y su rostro se ilumino con una gran sonrisa.

-Ella… ella no tiene a nadie ¿cierto hermanito? Es por eso que estas tan confiado, ¡que estúpido eres Shu!- pronuncio en medio de una carcajada.- Si eso es lo que ella piensa, yo le demostrare lo contrario.

-¿Reiji te encuentras bien? están muy preocupados allí dentro- se escuchó a su espalda.

Volteo instantáneamente para encontrarse con la morena esbelta que estaba en aquella reunión.

-Estoy mucho mejor, volvamos a la reunión Mika.-

La chica quedo anonadada al ver como Reiji paso por su lado totalmente renovado, y con una gran sonrisa, sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro y tomo un largo respiro.

-¿El…Sonrió? ¿Acaso esta azotea tiene poderes mágicos? -Balbuceo palmando el aire.

-¡MIKA APRESURATE!-

-Yyyyyy volvió.- Hablo para si misma mientras giraba sobre sus talones y corría hacia el interior del edificio.

La cabeza de Ume estaba a punto de explotar, trataba de encontrar una explicación a sus pensamientos y acciones, pero no llegaba a una solución lógica. Ni siquiera conocía a Reiji como para estar teniendo esos pensamientos y aun peor era el hermano de su novio. Sumergida en un sinfín de ideas se sobresaltó al sentir como unas manos rodeaban su cintura y la abrazaban con fuerza a sus espaldas.

-¿Te asuste?- pregunto besando su cuello.

Sentir la voz de Shu no la tranquilizo para nada, se sentía como si la hubiese encontrado en pleno acto de infidelidad. Algo temblorosa llevo sus manos por encima de las de él acariciándolas con ternura y así disimular los nervios, aunque sea un poco.

-¿Terminaste de empacar?-

-Si… ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo en mente?- pregunto girándola lentamente para quedar frente a frente.

-Puede ser…- contesto seductoramente tocando el cuello de su camisa.

-Qué casualidad, también tengo algo en mente.- La atrajo más hacia él, quedando prácticamente pegados, pero antes de besarla hizo un gesto como recordando algo.-¡Reiji!-

Los ojos de Ume se abrieron como búho no esperaba escuchar ese nombre justo en ese momento tan... bueno en ese momento.

-¿Reiji?- pronuncio confundida y asustada, no quería parecer que estaba a la defensiva aunque en su interior supiera que si lo estaba.

-Si el idiota me llamo que tenía que ir a buscarlo en…-miro su reloj.- hace diez minutos.-

-¿Cuándo te llamo?-

-Hace una hora, va a estar, algo enojado cuando llegue.-

-¿Acaso no tiene auto?-

-Sí, si tiene pero dijo algo, que no escuche, mejor voy yendo, ¿viste mis audífonos?-

-Están sobre la mesa, ¿para que los quieres?-

-Porque realmente no quiero escuchar las quejas de Reiji cuando suba al auto, nos vemos en un rato.-

Se despido rápidamente y salió con una velocidad a la cual Ume no estaba acostumbrada a ver por lo tanto no dudo en echarse a reír.

Así era como tenían que ser las cosas, Shu su novio, Reiji su cuñado y ella no debía pensar cosas morbosas, no podía destruir esa relación de hermanos, no podía…

-Así tienen que ser las cosas, basta de estupideces Ume, basta…-

Salió del cuarto totalmente renovada, intentando ser la misma chica de siempre. Camino hacia la cocina por un poco de jugo donde se encontró con la misma señora que la había chocado el día anterior. Se encontraba algo alterada preparando lo que supuso seria la cena de esa noche. Tenía una sartén el en fuego con unos vegetales fritándose, una olla con agua la cual estaba a punto de mandar a volar la tapa de tanto hervir, el agua del grifo que corría con fuerza sobre unos tomates y ella picaba unos trozos de carne. Ume la miro algo sorprendida y con gracia a la vez, no es que se estaba burlando de la señora sino que la situación era muy chistosa. Cuando se adentró un poco más, la señora volteo en su dirección y el saludo cortésmente, disculpándose por el desorden.

-¿Ester, cierto?-

-Si señorita Ume, pase tome lo que desee.-

-¿Quiere que la ayude?-

-Oh no, claro que no usted no debe hacer estas cosas.-

-¿Quién dice?-

-Bueno es la novia del Señorito Shu y pues…-

-Soy mesera en un bar, vivo sola desde muy pequeña, créame se cocinar y más aún mojarme las manos.- hablo divertida robándole una sonrisa a la agobiada mujer.

Ume tomo los tomates, comenzó a lavarlos uno por uno y a cortarlos en cubos mientras que Ester metió en la olla un puñado de pastas, ambas comenzaron a conversar sobre las comidas que Ume preparaba en la casa y Ester le daba uno tips de diferentes sazonadores. Entre tanta charla la cena estaba a punto solo faltaban algunos detalles.

-Sabe señorita Ume, sinceramente me alegra que el Amo Shu encontrara a alguien como usted.-

-Ester llámame solo Ume no Señorita, y gracias eres muy amable.- Respondió algo sonrojada mientras acomodaba los utensilios que acababa de lavar.

-Sinceramente jamás imagine que el joven Sakamaki trajera como novia oficial a una chica tan encantadora como tú, ya que bueno…-

Ume abrió los ojos sorprendida, su corazón se aceleró de pronto y una sonrisa se formó en el rostro, sin querer había llegado al tema que su novio siempre evitaba, no era que fuese de esas locas que quieren saber con cuantas y como se llamaban todas las ex con las que había estado pero si como para conocerlo más, tal vez había una razón por la cual él era algo… distraído. Palpando con un dedo sus labios y fingiendo desinterés se acercó a Ester para que esta siguiera hablando.

-¿Cómo eran las chicas anteriores?- pregunto como si nada, como si fuera algo muy natural.

-¿Chicas anteriores? Bueno ya sabe, usted es la primera novia oficial.

-Si eso lo se… ¿pero jamás trajo a nadie?-

-Si… pero no…-

-¿"Ume estas aquí?"- se escuchó a alguien entrando por la cocina.

-¡HAY NO PUEDE SER!- grito exasperada al notar a Shu entrando a la cocina, justo cuando estaba en la mejor parte de charla.

Tanto Shu como Ester se quedaron inmóviles mirándola sin entender, a lo que esta se dio cuenta inmediatamente, cerró sus ojos e inflo las mejillas y analizando la situación volvió a hablar.

-Olvide comprar mayonesa, voy al almacén… hola amor.- hablo pasando por delante de el con una sonrisa y dándole un rápido beso en sus labios.

Shu miro a la mujer a lo que ella respondió con un gesto elevando un hombro y haciendo un leve puchero con su labio inferior.

-¿Sabe dónde queda el almacén?- Pregunto el rubio con duda.

Tan rápido salió de la cocina sus ojos se abrieron como plato lo único que rogaba era que Ester no le cuente a Shu lo que hablaban, ahora tenía que salir a comprar y no tenía ni la más mínima idea donde quedaba el tonto almacén, aunque había visto uno cuando salió con Shu a unas pocas cuadras. De todas formas si no lo encontraba le preguntaría a alguien y ya.

Tomo el saco que se encontraba en el perchero y mientras se lo ponía se dirigió a la puerta. Una vez en el exterior miro hacia los lados para ver si encontraba a uno de los empleados de la casa para preguntar pero no vio a nadie, el sol ya se estaba poniendo y algunas estrellas se estaban haciendo notar. Dejo escapar un soplido y se dispuso a caminar, mientras lo hacía peleaba con ella misma mirando el suelo…

-¿Por qué no se me ocurrió otra cosa?, o mejor, ¿porque simplemente no me hice la tonta y ya?...-

Un fuerte choque contra alguien la hizo volver al mundo real otra vez.

-OYE PORQUE NO TE FIJAS.- levanto la vista y se encontró con unos ojos carmesí que la miraban muy serios. –R…Reiji..- su nombre salió como si estuviera susurrando el más pecaminoso secreto y no quisiera que nadie lo escuchara, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas tan rojas que le quemaban, sus labios temblaban y sus ojos no se desprendían de los de él. Los brazos de él envolvían su espalada, podía sentir con la firmeza que este la sostenía, sus brazos eran fuertes…. De un momento a otro reacciono liberándose del agarre.

-Eres bastante torpe.- La regaño cuando ella se hizo a un lado.

-No soy torpe, tú no te fijaste que yo venía caminando.-

Se reprendió interiormente por ser tan contestadora no quería quedar como una grosera y si tenía que describir en una palabra la mirada que Reiji le estaba enviando seria… ¡DISCULPATE!

-lo siento no quería hablarte mal.. Es solo que, me asuste.- Su excusa la condenaría en el primer lugar en el infierno. La sola presencia del pelinegro la ponía de los nervios, y la forma como la estaba mirando en ese momento, arqueando una ceja y una leve sonrisa en su rostro, no la estaban ayudando en nada.-Mejor me voy.-

Camino dos pasos pero este la detuvo rápidamente.

-¿A dónde vas a esta hora?-

-A comprar mayonesa…-

-¿Mayonesa?- pregunto dubitativo. Ella simplemente movió su cabeza para afirmarlo.-bien te acompaño-

-¡NO!- grito esta automáticamente, lo que menos necesitaba en este momento era estar sola con él.- No hace falta.- agrego más cortes.- recién llegas de trabajar así que…mejor…-

-Dije que te acompaño y punto, camina.-

La autoridad y la arrogancia con la que Reiji le hablaban la sacaban de quicio, pero a la vez le resultaba muy sexy. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos pervertidos que amenazaban con volver. Como si su cuerpo estuviera traicionando su mente, comenzó a caminar dejándolo atrás, Reiji la siguió sin decir nada, aunque en su interior sentía una alegría de carnaval.

Luego de caminar casi cinco cuadras la castaña paro en seco y miro hacia los lados para luego girar y quedar enfrente de Reiji que iba a unos pasos atrás de ella.

-¿Dónde está ese almacén? Juraría que era por aquí.- pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-El almacén del que hablas está a tres calles para atrás- señalo con su dedo hacia atrás por arriba de su hombro.- y estaba cerrado.-

Los ojos de Ume se abrieron como búho y su corazón comenzó a agitarse. Y camino muy decidida en dirección al Pelinegro.

-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?.- hablo entre dientes quedando cerca de el pero a unos centímetros considerables.

-Te veía muy entretenida caminando y te deje seguir.- Aunque su mente gritaba, " _Mentiroso te gustaba ver su perfecto trasero moviéndose de lado a lado_ "

-¿Dime que hay otro almacén más adelante?- su pregunta sonaba más a suplica que a otra cosa.

-Claro hay uno doblando justo aquí.- hizo una seña con su dedo señalando la esquina de donde se encontraban, esta lo miro extrañada siendo que él le sonreía de una forma… "Inocente" las palabras de Reiji habían sonado muy dulces, y no es que lo conocía de toda la vida simplemente que aquel sonido de voz simplemente no encajaba con él.

-Bien… vayamos.- hablo ella dándose la vuelta.

Cuando llego a la esquina y doblo en esta se encontró con un oscuro callejón sin luz y con una gran pared que bloqueaba el paso, tomo una bocanada de aire furiosa y giro para retrucarle al pelinegro de porque la tomaba en broma. Sin embargo antes de poder decir algo se encontraba aprisionada en la pared con el cuerpo de Reiji totalmente encima suyo tomándola de ambas manos a la altura de su cabeza y trabando sus piernas con las suyas, aun con el abrigo que llevaba podía sentir el frio de aquella pared que congelaba toda su piel… no no era eso, era la mirada de aquel que la sostenía con fuerza para que no se moviera la que le erizaba la piel. Era tenerlo a centímetros de su cara, su boca apenas rozando la suya chocando sus alientos, lo que la tenía con el corazón a punto de explotar su pecho.

-Quiero besarte.- dijo mirándola a los enormes ojos que se abrían como búho una vez más para luego mirar sus labios con deseo.

Y era un hecho el corazón de Ume estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso…


	6. Capitulo 4 Que comience el juego

_**Capítulo 4 "Que comience el juego"**_

Ume abrazo con fuerza a Shu mientras el depositaba un suave beso en su cuello. Tomo un bolso y se lo colgó atravesándolo por su cuerpo.

-Te veo en tres semanas hermosa.- hablo alejándose de ella sin dejar de mirarla.

veo en tres semanas hermoso.- devolvió el saludo sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras le lanzaba un beso. Sonrisa que se le borro al ver al hermano de su novio detrás de él.

Desvió su mirada cuando Shu se enfrentó con Reiji. Podía oírlos susurrar algo pero no alcanzaba a escuchar bien. En ese momento su teléfono vibro y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro al ver el nombre de quien la llamaba.

-Hola bestia….-

Por otro lado los hermanos se despedían con solo algunas palabras de amor.

-Reiji te lo advierto, le tocas un pelo y te corto las bolas.-

-¿acaso se te ocurre que podría ponerle una mano encima a la NOVIA de mi hermanito?-

-Sé que te mueres de las ganas de meterte entre sus piernas.-

-Auch.- Dijo llevándose una mano al corazón haciéndose el dolido.

-pero sé que eres inteligente y que no harás nada.-

-te lo vuelvo a preguntar Shu, ¿La amas?-

-ya te lo dije… no. Pero es mía y no quiero que nadie la toque.-

-De acuerdo.- respondió con toda la elegancia que lo caracterizaba.

Ambos se despidieron dándose un fuerte apretón de manos y el rubio se fue alejando sin mirar atrás. Reiji lo veía ir y una sonrisa de satisfacción se apodero de su rostro.

-Si tan solo hubieras respondido que si…- hablo entre dientes dándose la media vuelta.

Busco con la mirada a su preciosa cuñada pero no la veía por ningún lado, inmediatamente su ceño se frunció y sus músculos se tensaron. _¿Cómo se le ocurría alejarse sin decir nada?_

Comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo y en cuando pasó la pequeña curva que dirigía a la puerta la vio recostada en la pared, dándole la espalda apoyada de su lado lateral derecho hablando por teléfono. Iba a ir a tomarla de los cabellos y llamarle la atención por hacer que la ande buscando, sin embargo a medida que se acercaba la escucho hablar y su enojo se incrementó más.

-no bestia no quiero que vengas, tu solo espérame en la estación de tren, yo te avisare cuando tenga mi maleta lista y este por abordarlo.- se calló por unos segundos.- solo espera mi llamado ¿si? Ni bien llegue junto mis cosas y…-

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que alguien tomo su mano y le quito el celular.

Se dio vuelta indignada y le lanzo una mirada de odio a Reiji.

-Escúchame "Bestia" ella no ira a ningún tren se quedara bajo mi cuidado así que no te molestes en ir a ninguna estación.- sin tiempo a nada ni a tomarse la molestia de escuchar que le contestaban, colgó.

-¡Quiero que me devuelvas ese teléfono ya!- hablo apretando los dientes con furia, sin embargo él ni se inmuto.- ¿Quién te crees que eres?-

-Mi hermano dijo que te quedas conmigo.-antes de que ella dijese algo la fulmino con la mirada para que no lo interrumpa-Me importa un comino lo que el haya dicho, lo que me importa es que yo le dije que te cuidaría y yo cumplo con lo que digo, _(¡Mentira! Grito su conciencia_ ) así que si no quieres que te castigue otra vez...- su mirada paso a ser lujuriosa y divertida a la vez, al ver lo roja que se había puesto la pequeña castaña frente a el.- pórtate bien.-

Los ojos de Ume irradiaban ira, y a la vez deseo… algo en ella le estaba diciendo a gritos… " _pégale en las bolas y sal corriendo_ ". Y otra parte le decía " _quédate_ ".

-No quieras jugar conmigo Reiji.- hablo con bronca señalándolo con su dedo índice. Se dio media vuelta y avanzo a la salida prácticamente corriendo.

-Si.- hablo con una voz ronca.- voy a divertirme mucho.-

Durante el viaje ambos se encontraban en silencio. Ambos en el asiento de atrás Ella casi pegada a la puerta mirando por la ventana, y el al otro extremo. Mientras la miraba de reojos podía ver como ella se tensaba cada vez que el hacia un movimiento, entonces se le ocurrió algo que en su vida había hecho…

Toco el botón que se encontraba al lado de su puerta y un vidrio negro comenzó a subir separando la parte del conductor y la de ellos. Ume al ver esto le dirigió una mirada rápida a Reiji que apenas asomaba una pequeña sonrisa, y al conductor que estaba muy concentrado conduciendo. Su corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo totalmente descontrolado, como si estuviese saltando al ritmo de música electro.

¿Por qué se sentía así? En la vida hubo alguien que la intimidara tanto. Mientras el la veía dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, ella lo miro directamente a los ojos recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior.

 ** _Flashback._**

-Quiero besarte.- Hablo a centímetros de su boca.

-no.- respondió casi en un susurro.

-no suenas muy convencida.- su labios se rozaron y ella se tensó bajo su tacto. Su celular comenzó a sonar con el tono característico que sonaba cada vez que su novio la llamaba. " _Try de Pink_ ".

-Es Shu suéltame.- Reiji arqueo una ceja y la soltó lentamente, viendo cada movimiento que ella realizaba, con los dedos temblorosos tomo el móvil y apretó el botón aceptando la llamada.- ¡Shu! Ya estoy volviendo…si es que emm, estaba cerrado…..si nos vemos.- colgó, guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo de su saco y sin mirarlo tomo un impulso para salir de aquel oscuro callejón. Pero nuevamente fue detenida por aquellas manos que ya sabía a quién pertenecían.

-¿Tan difícil es la relación que tienes con mi hermano que tienes que intentarlo tanto?-

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-La canción no hablaba precisamente de "Te amo y te deseo".-

-Es solo una canción y me gusta, fin del drama.-

-Bien, y en cuanto a lo que te dije recién.-

-No…no hay problema- todo rastro de valentía se esfumo cuando supo a donde se dirigía con esas palabras..- hagamos de cuenta que no pasó nada.- se removió para soltarse, pero este la estampo contra la pared nuevamente con la sola diferencia que esta vez sus labios estaban pegados a los suyos. Sin poder reaccionar, simplemente quedó como estatua sintiendo los dulces labios de el sobre los de ella.

-Ahora si hagamos de cuenta que nada paso.- hablo haciendo que sus alientos chocaran.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- balbuceo con el poco aliento que le quedaba.

-Fue tu castigo por hablarme mal.- se encogió de hombros y se separó de ella.

-¿Cas…tigo?- Pregunto incrédula. ¿Quién se creía ese idiota? Acaso no se daba cuenta de que ella era la novia de su hermano? ( _Te encanto que te besara_ ) grito su conciencia mientras ella sacudía su mente.- Oye no creas que…-

-¿Qué?- Hablo tomándola por la cintura acercando su rostro al de ella a la vez que esta hacia un enorme esfuerzo para echar su rostro hacia atrás.- Si le dices a Shu no te creara, soy su hermano ¿Lo olvidas?- Hizo un pequeño mohín ante su gran mentira, sabía que si ella le contaba a su hermano él lo mataría sin dudas.- Eso te enseñara a no contestarme nunca más.-

-Estas de broma? Ese es tu castigo ¿besarme?- arqueo una ceja y lo empujo chocando su pecho pudiendo separarse de el ahora ella esbozaba una sonrisa sobradora que a el lo sorprendió.

-Te sorprenderías…- respondió al recuperarse. Dejándola nuevamente en shock, con una sonrisa de victoria se dio la vuelta y le hizo una seña para que comenzara a caminar, ella soltó una queja y paso por su lado a toda prisa. Dejándole nuevamente una paisaje perfecto de su trasero contoneándose de un lado a otro.

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

Sus mejillas se encontraban rojas y ardían como el demonio. El por otro lado realizaba cada movimiento lentamente sabiendo que eso la ponía aún más nerviosa. Desato un poco el nudo de su corbata y a continuación se quitó los lentes guardándolos en el bolsillo de su saco. Removió su cabello y podía jurar que la escucho soltar un jadeo. La miro de reojos y noto como sus enormes orbes azules le seguían en cada movimiento.

-Puedo hacer una excepción y dejar que tomes una fotografía así puedes mirarla cuanto quieras.- soltó con ego.

-Tch, ni que fueras un sex simbol.- retruco cruzándose de brazos fingiendo indiferencia.

Sonrio ante su respuesta.

-¿Sabes? No eres lo que aparentas ser.-

-Bueno pienso lo mismo de ti.-

-¿Si? Y que aparento ser?-

-Un hombre obsesivo-compulsivo que jamás se desvia del camino, pero luego muestra lo que realmente es cuando nadie lo está viendo- Al escuchar sus palabras sin filtro se tapó la boca como si hubiese sido un error lo que habia dicho.

-tienes un 8- espeto mirándola a los ojos- Me gusta tener las cosas bajo control, que todo tenga un orden, y sobre todo que todo se haga como lo ordeno. Y con respecto a mostrarme como soy realmente…- Hizo una pausa y sus pupilas se dilataron al ver como ella lamia ligeramente sus labios mientras lo escuchaba con atención.- Solo lo hago cuando estas frente a mi.- Sus ojos se abrieron como plato a escucharse decir lo último. Ella lo miro sorprendida y con la boca abierta que casi tocaba el piso.

Dio gracias a todos los dioses cuando el auto se detuvo en la casa, y bajo rápidamente sin volver a mirarla. Dejándola totalmente pérdida en sus pensamientos.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación de un golpe y camino en esta como loco de un lado a otro, se froto la cara con ambas manos y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama.

-¡Soy un IMBECIL!.- grito apoyando su antebrazo derecho en la frente.- Como puedo bajar así la guardia cuando ella está frente a mi… ¿Cómo?- sus dientes se apretaron con fuerza.

Simplemente no podía entenderlo, todo el mundo lo conocía por ser frio y controlador, dedicado y elegante ni siquiera sus padres sabían que podía tener un lado divertido a veces, el simplemente se dedicaba a estudiar y a hacer todo `perfectamente bien. Pero hasta a el mismo le sorprendía todo esto, ¿gastarles bromas así a Ume solo para ver su reacción nerviosa? , no, eso no era propio de él. No iba a negar que le encantaba ver el efecto de las mujeres babeando por el o al ponerse nerviosas, pero siempre habían sido detalles naturales de por sí, no porque él lo hiciese adrede como lo hacía con su preciosa cuñada.

Y una sensación que jamás sintió le oprimió el vientre.

-tengo que follarla cuanto antes para que esta mierda se me pase.-Se sentó en la cama y tiro de su corbata sacándola por completo.- Que comience el juego preciosa.-

Ume se sentó al borde de la cama y toco sus labios con sus dedos, aunque lo intentase no podía olvidar el beso de Reiji. El sonido de su celular la saco de aquellos pensamientos, esta vez sonó al ritmo de ( _there you'll be de faith hill_ ) y nuevamente sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Bestia.-

 ** _-_** _Hey pony que sucedió hoy, ¿Quién fue el idiota que te quito el celular? Dímelo así se a quien le tengo que bajar los dientes **.-**_

-Fue… Reiji…el hermano de Shu…el bueno el es quien va a cuidarme por órdenes de Shu.-

-¿ _Y desde cuando al imbécil de tu novio le preocupa la seguridad de su novia? Acaso no se ha ido millones de veces y dejado sola?_ -

-Lo sé pero él se va por tres semanas ahora, y no quiere que este sola.-

-¿ _Me estas jodiendo Ume? Sabes que yo no te dejaría sola_.- el tono esta vez era de indignación.

-Santo cielo Yuma lo sé, pero es el obsesivo de Shu que no quiere que me quede allí.-

Yuma Mukami era el mejor amigo de Ume, el y ella siempre se habían contado todo, no había mentiras ni engaños entre ellos solo la verdad. Se decían las cosas sin dar vuelta en el asunto y se apoyaban mutuamente sin importar las causas ni consecuencias. Se habían conocido cuando Ume tenía 15 años, la apoyaba cuando su tía la maltrataba y demás. Y fue quien le había ayudado a conseguir el empleo en el bar. Yuma tenía la misma edad que Ume 23, era literalmente enorme media 1,90 y su aspecto era el típico chico malo y rebelde que tenía a todas las chicas que quería. Y su único propósito desde que la conoció era protegerla, y no había que ser adivino para darse cuenta lo mucho que desaprobaba la relación de su amiga con el rubio.

-¿ _Sabes que solo tienes que decirme que te vaya a buscar y estoy allí en cuestiones de minutos no?-_

Ume sonrió ante lo dicho por su amigo.

-Bestia, ¿sabes que tu estas en Nueva York y yo en los Ángeles no? Hay aproximadamente un día y tantas horas si vienes conduciendo.

- _Me importa un cuerno iría corriendo si me lo pidieses_.-

-Sé que lo harías.- suspiro sabiendo que Yuma no mentía, a veces podía llegar a ser muy sobreprotector.- Hay algo de lo que necesito hablar contigo, porque si me quedo en este lugar…-

-¿ _Qué pasa pony_?-

Tomo un largo suspiro. Y se decidió a hablar.

-Reiji me beso… bueno no fue un besos que digamos.. wow que beso pero me beso y…yo…-

 _-¿Reiji?-_ se escuchó la otra voz dudando y de pronto un grito que hizo que esta separara el celular de su oreja.- _NO ACEPTES HACER UN TRIO.-_

-¡YUMA!- lo regaño con un falso enfado.

- _Ahora entiendo por qué quiere que te quedes con el.-_

-¿Qué? Él dijo que fue porque le dio su palabra a Shu de que me iba a cuidar.-

Una carcajada muy fingida se escuchó del otro lado.

 _-Sí, claro que es por eso-pronuncio irónico-¡Quiere meterse entre tus piernas por eso quiere que te quedes!-_

-No lo veo como esa clase de hombre sabes, bueno si, por lo que vi de él, es como si tuviera que fingir ser una persona que no es y luego no se… es distinto y por lo que me dijo en el auto….- su voz era soñolienta y delicada y sin darse cuenta estaba jugando con un mechón de su rizado cabello y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- _¡Joder!-_ hablo el amigo _.- ¡Te gusta su hermano!-_

-¡¿QUE?! Cla..claro que no.-

 _-Vamos Ume te conozco tanto que aunque no te esté viendo de seguro estás jugando con un mechón de tu cabello y mordiéndote el labio inferior.-_

Al escuchar esto soltó rápidamente su cabello y aflojo la mordida en su labio.

-Cállate Yuma.-

- _Ume dime la verdad_.-

-no lo sé Yuma, no sé qué me sucede cuando él se me acerca, jamás sentí algo así ¿me entiendes? Y tengo miedo, quiero irme cuando antes de aquí, pero a la vez no quiero, quiero quedarme y entender que es lo que me sucede.- Hizo silencio y se recostó en la cama.- Soy una zorra de primera.-

 _-¿Por qué? Yo no lo veo mal, tienes una duda y te la quieres quitar.-_

-Pero es el hermano de mi novio.-

- _No me jodas pony, ese novio falso que se hace el protector, ¿enserio? Sabes que lo odio desde lo más profundo de mi corazón así que si quieres meterle los cuernos cuentas con mi apoyo para ocultarlo.-_

-Ese es el problema… no quiero meterle los cuernos. Hay algo en Reiji… no sé qué pero algo, me atrae.-

 _-Pony, haz lo que tengas que hacer, porque a mi parecer si ese idiota hermano del otro idiota te pone así… es porque por el otro idiota no sientes amor.-_

-¿Me estás diciendo que comience un juego para saber lo que siento?.-

 _-Exacto linda… que comience el juego.-_

El silencio tomo lugar por unos cuantos segundos en aquella conversación. Y luego la fuerte voz de él lo rompió.

 _-Si algo sale mal, llámame que te iré a buscar de inmediato.-_

-lo se.- escucho un suave golpe en la puerta.- Voy, te llamo luego ¿si?-

- _Te estaré llamando y Ume… cuídate.-_

Sin más corto la llamada y caminó hacia la puerta. Al abrirla los grandes ojos de Ester la miraban con cariño.

-La cena ya estará lista, como no salió de la habitación en todo el dia pensé que se sentía mal y quise pasar para preguntarle si se la traía para aquí.-

¿Había pasado todo el día? Joder ni cuenta se había dado que estuvo más de una tarde entera pensando en… Reiji.

\- estoy bien Ester, gracias por tomarte la molestia, bajare en unos minutos.-

-de acuerdo señorita.-

* * *

En el transcurso de la cena lo único que se podía escuchar era el ruido de los cubiertos. Solo se encontraban ella y Reiji sentados el en la punta de la mesa y ella a un lado de él.

-¿Siempre eres tan charlatán?- Susurro irónicamente pensando que él no la escucharía pero al darse cuenta que había soltado una pequeña risilla quiso enterrar su cara en aquel plato lleno de ensalada y carne.

-Solo hablo cuando es necesario.-

Rodo sus ojos ante tal estúpida contestación y tomo un bocado de carne sin muchas ganas y lo llevo a la boca.

-Ya que quieres hablar dime… ¿Te gusto el beso que te di?-

El trozo de carne que masticaba como vaca comiendo pasto se le paso de largo provocando que comenzara a toser como loca.

Tomo agua tratando de tranquilizarse mientras Reiji le palmaba suavemente la espalda cosa que no hacía más que ponerla aún más nerviosa.

Una vez que se calmó, lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par y se levantó rápidamente de la silla. Para salir de allí lo antes posible sin embargo el se le adelanto y se puso en medio del camino.

-Aun no me contestas.-

-No tengo nada que contestar, si me das permiso ya no tengo hambre.-

-Creí que querías hablar.- se excusó encogiéndose de hombros. Camino hacia ella mientras esta retrocedía lentamente.- ¿Entonces?-

-Si a eso le puedes llamar beso.- Un derechazo con toda la fuerza golpeo a su estúpido cerebro, ¿ _Y ES QUE NO PENSABA ANTES DE HABLAR_?

-Me alegro que pienses así.-

De un momento a otro la tomo por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo.

-Soy la novia de tu hermano Reiji.- Su voz chillona hizo reír al pelinegro.

-Pero él no está… y voy a demostrarte a lo que yo llamo beso.-

En cuestión de segundos, los labios de él se encontraban sobre los de ella, nuevamente no sabía que hacer pero esta vez estaba más nerviosa que antes y si ¿alguien entraba y los veía?. El apretó sus manos contra su cintura, provocando que ella soltara un gemido lo cual aprovecho para introducir su lengua y buscar la suya. Sin poder sopórtalo más ella también comenzó a mover su lengua jugando con la de él, quien dibujo una sonrisa contra su boca y continúo con aquel beso tan desesperado. No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, las manos de él viajaban por toda su espalda y las de ellas se habían enroscado en su cuello, ambos consumidos por aquel beso cargado de pasión y deseo, como si sus bocas se hubiesen estado buscando por años y recién ahora se encontraban. Pero la urgente necesidad del oxígeno los obligo a separase con sus labios aun rozándose y el pegando su pelvis a la de ella. Al momento que estaban por juntar sus labios otra vez, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Atrayéndolos nuevamente a la realidad.

Se separaron cuando escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban a ellos. Ume recorría con la mirada la habitación nerviosamente tocándose los labios y rápidamente salió disparando de allí cuando vio a Ester entrar al comedor.

Reiji se acomodó el cabello y aunque su corazón estaba a punto de salir de su pecho, tomo la misma actitud que tanto lo identificaba y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo dirigió la mirada a Ester.

-Joven Reiji, un joven lo busca, dice que tiene que decirle algo muy importante, le dije que lo esperara en la sala.-

-Bien enseguida voy.-

Sintiendo la sangre hervir ante aquella interrupción se dirigió a la sala para encontrarse con un pelirrojo de mirada verde con ropa casual sentado en el borde del sofá. Tomo un suspiro para así no matarlo y camino hacia él.

-En que puedo ayudarte, Ayato.-

-¿Acaso no puedo pasar a ver a mi primo? ¿Oye quién era el bombonaso que paso corriendo para las escaleras? Quise saludarla pero ni se dio cuenta de mi presencia. ¿Es tu nuevo polvo? Porque si no lo es yo me ofrezco, tiene unos pechos…- levanto sus manos a la altura de su pecho e hizo un gesto que al pelinegro no le gustó nada.

-Es la novia de Shu.-

-La… novia…de… Shu.- hablo saboreando cada palabra, antes de explotar en una carcajada.- ¿Me estas jodiendo? ¿Shu de novio? –

-No, no lo estoy así que mejor no te fijas en ella. ¿Ahora puedo saber a qué venias?- Rodo sus ojos al ver que el recién llegado no paraba de mirar hacia el piso de arriba y podía imaginarse lo que el otro pensaba… en UME.- Ayato, si no vas a hablar te puedes ir.-

-Si si es que… wow hermano como haces para estar conviviendo con esa mujer y no querer enterrarte entre sus piernas.-

 _"¿Quién dijo que no quiero hacerlo?"_ pensó internamente. Para soltar un bufido bastante fuerte llamando la atención del pelirrojo.

-Si bueno, Shu suertudo hijo de puta.- expreso como último comentario al respecto.- venía a decirte que no te olvides de la fiesta de mañana.- hablo para dirigir un rápido vistazo hacia arriba otra vez

Joder, se había olvidado por completo de esa estúpida fiesta de trabajo, que para colmo se realizaría en su casa. Por suerte para él, Ayato no se había dado cuenta de su expresión por estar ocupado mirando para otro lado.

-Cómo voy a olvidarme de algo donde yo mismo seré el anfitrión.- mintió descaradamente. Y dio gracias al estúpido que acababa de interrumpir aquel delicioso momento por recordárselo.- ¿Algo más?-

-Si…¿La relación de esa chica con Shu va enserio o crees que pueda…-

No lo dejo terminar de hablar.

-LARGATE.-

-Esa es manera de tratar a un familiar.- se quejó mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Saludo con la mano no sin antes chequear si la bombona se asomaba nuevamente, pero Reiji le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Luego de pensar unos segundos una sonrisa de victoria se dibujó en su rostro.

-Mañana toda esta mierda se termina, es mi oportunidad.-

* * *

Recostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados, analizaba todo lo sucedido.

-enuméralo Ume… UNO; tu novio se fue a Francia y no se te ocurrió ni pensar si llego o no. DOS; no paras de pensar en el hermano de tu novio. TRES; acabas de tener un súper beso caliente con él. CUATRO; te encanto.¡MIERDA! no puedo.. no puedo hacerle esto a Shu no puedo.-

Tomo el celular y busco entre los contactos hasta llegar a "dulce bestia"

Ume: **_"Acabo de tener un beso súper caliente con Reiji"_**

En cuestiones de segundo su teléfono vibro notificando un mensaje.

Bestia: **_"¿Y que sientes?_**

Ume ** _: "Culpa…aunque te mentiría si te dijese que no me encanto."_**

Bestia: ** _"¿qué es lo que harás entonces?_**

Ume ** _: "nada no puedo hacerle esto a Shu… mañana se termina esto voy a hablar con Reiji. No voy a quedarme aquí."_**

Bestia ** _: "Cualquier decisión que tomes, avísame."_**

Ume ** _: "Gracias Yuma"_**

Bestia ** _: "te quiero pony"._**

Dejo caer el teléfono aun lado de la cama y se recostó de lado abrazando con fuerza la almohada. Deseaba dejar de pensar en todo lo sucedido, pero simplemente no podía… entonces supo que solo había una manera de terminar con todo eso y era irse de ahí cuanto antes.

 **Bueno acá les dejo el nuevo cap espero que lo disfruten!**

 **¿Que les pareció la aparición de Yuma? Y la de Ayato?**

 **En fin muchas gracias por leer la historia :) hasta el prox cap!**


	7. Capitulo 5 Despreciada

_**Capítulo 5 "Despreciada"**_

-¿Qué haces con esas maletas?-

La voz a su espalda sonaba totalmente fría, furiosa y dolida. Tomo un gran suspiro apretando sus ojos con fuerza, los abrió rápidamente observando la gran puerta caoba delante de ella, lentamente dio un giro y mantuvo su vista en sus manos para no tener que mirarlo a los ojos.

-Voy a volver a Nueva York, llamare a Shu cuando este en mi departamento.-

-Pensé que ya había quedado claro que estabas bajo mi cuidado.- su puño se cerró con fuerza ante la impotencia, ¿estaba escuchando bien? Ella quería irse ¿Por qué?

-No, para ti y Shu quedo claro eso.. yo no… no tengo obligaciones para quedarme a esperarlo aquí.- Entonces tomo coraje y levanto la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de el.- esto no puede seguir asi… lo que paso anoche…-

-¿Vas a negar que te gusto el beso?- acomodo sus lentes y sonrió arrogantemente.

-ya basta Reiji, soy la novia de Shu y tú, su hermano, no voy a hacerle esto.-

Una punzada de dolor se clavó en el pecho de Reiji, las palabras de Ume le habían dolido más de lo que pudo imaginar, no entendía cómo era posible que la misma chica que la noche anterior lo había besado con tanta intensidad le estuviera diciendo aquello. Entonces lo comprendió, tal vez su hermano no la amaba pero ella si a él. Y sintió como la rabia invadía cada poro de su piel. Deseaba desde lo más profundo hacer suya a la pequeña castaña frente a él pero algo dentro suyo le gritaba con desesperación que si seguía con aquel juego la perdería para siempre. ¿ _Perderla para siempre? ¿Acaso ella era algo más que un capricho para él?_ Pero descartando aquellos pensamientos que no alcanzaba a entender, una cosa le vino a la mente, si ella si iba estaría desprotegida, le importaba muy poco quien era aquel cabron con quien hablaba por celular, ella estaría vulnerable y sola por tres semanas. Y eso no lo permitiría

-No hace falta que te vayas.- los ojos de ella se clavaron en los de el quien se había quitado los lentes.- prometí que te cuidaría y lo hare.-

-Reiji.. no…- no la dejo terminar de hablar.

-No te volveré a molestar..- Al escucharlo pudo sentir como su corazón se congelaba inmediatamente.- Ya no te hare sentir incomoda, pero no puedes irte le dije a Shu que te cuidaría, vuelve a tu habitación.- se colocó nuevamente los lentes y se dio media vuelta, camino varios pasos y se paró en seco para hablar por encima de su hombro sin mirarla por completo.- Quédate tranquila, haz de cuenta de que jamás sucedió nada.-

Vio como la imagen de él iba desapareciendo en la enorme sala, y lo único que hizo fue llevarse las manos a la cara y soltar un suspiro. Una sensación extraña le oprimía el pecho y no la dejaba respirar adecuadamente, Reiji había sonado tan seguro de sus palabras que hacía que algo dentro de ella se quebrara en mil pedazos.

"¿ _Acaso no era eso lo que querías niña idiota?_ " Grito tu subconsciente reprendiéndola.

Ahora menos que menos quería quedarse allí, era tan estúpidamente histérica. Pero las palabras de el habían sido claras, "Se lo prometí a Shu" y pudo reconocer que el fondo tenía razón. Shu se enojaría demasiado con Reiji por dejarla ir. Y bien ahora había conseguido que aquel morboso juego se terminara. Tomo las maletas y se encamino hacia la habitación que estaba ocupando antes.

* * *

Cerro la puerta de su despacho con un fuerte golpe, y camino hacia el escritorio donde se dejó caer en la confortante silla, quito sus lentes de mala gana y los tiro contra la madera, froto sus ojos con ambas manos y contemplo el techo por varios segundos.

-Que estúpido.- escupió con ira hacia el mismo.- A la mierda con esto, soy Reiji Sakamaki no puedo comportarme como un estúpido solo por querer meterme en sus piernas, si quiere ser fiel al estúpido de Shu… que se pudra.-

Se froto la nuca y tomo el teléfono. Después de dos tonos una voz femenina contesto.

-Mika necesito que llames un servicio de catering para esta noche, después de que lo hagas avísame.- sin esperar a que la chica contestara colgó.

Se levantó de la silla y camino hacia la gran ventana que daba al jardín, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y lo soltó fuertemente.

-Ume, vas a conocer a Reiji Sakamaki.-

* * *

Estaba apoyada en el borde de la mesada tomando un vaso con agua, ya eran como las cinco de la tarde y miraba por la ventana de la cocina el hermoso jardín trasero, había un caminillo de flores a lo lejos, bastante alejada de la mansión que daban a una pequeña casita, eso le llamo mucho la atención ya que parecía una casita de cuentos de hada. Y aunque estuviera bastante alejada podía ver que era de color blanca o un color pastel no podía asegurarlo bien.

-Ume necesito pedirte un favor.- Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar, dejo de observar el hermoso paisaje, apoyo el vaso que sostenía sobre la mesada y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Reiji que acomodaba los bordes de la manga se su chaqueta si mirarla a los ojos. " _Bien eso le dolió un poco"._

-Si dime.-

-Esta noche habrá una fiesta en la casa, así que dentro de un rato vendrán los del catering, necesito que los atiendas, solo indícales la cocina y ellos harán el resto, necesito arreglar unos papeles antes de que lleguen los invitados y Ester está ocupada con los demás arreglando los detalles. ¿Te molestaría hacerlo?- una vez que termino de hablar levanto la mirada hacia ella, pero esta era fría y sin emoción alguna y sus palabras eran… no era el Reiji que la arrincono varias veces y sonría egocéntricamente cuando la ponía nerviosa, y lo entendió rápidamente, "ese" era el Reiji del que Shu le hablaba, ese era el Reiji que todos conocían y ella aún no. Ese era el Reiji Sakamaki que todos llamaban frio, calculador y refinado - ¿Puedes hacerlo o no?- volvió a preguntar al no escuchar una respuesta.

-¿Habrá una fiesta esta noche?-

-Eso no fue lo que pregunte.- resoplo.- pero si habrá una fiesta. ¿Podrás o no?-

-Sí, sí puedo Reiji.- contesto fríamente al notar el tono de voz con el que él le hablaba.

-Bien, te veo esta noche, por cierto es de gala así que vístete elegante.-

-No sabía que estaba invitada, aparte no iré, no tengo ropa para esa clase de fiestas.- espero sin mirarlo.

-Deje un vestido en la puerta de tu habitación, Ester lo compro esta mañana.-

Cuando quiso retrucarle algo el ya no estaba.

-¿Entonces así serán las cosas?.- paso su mano rápidamente por su mejilla cuando sintió una gota de agua correr por ella. La tomo entre sus dedos y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que el responsable de esa lagrima era el pelinegro que acababa de hablarle de esa manera tan cortante. Ella jamás había llorado a causa de un hombre ni siquiera cuando ella y Shu peleaban, simplemente se decía así misma que las lágrimas no solucionaban nada, y que no las derramaría por un hombre jamás. Pero ahí estaba, llorando por uno que apenas conocía y que ella misma quiso apartar. Y se preguntó una y mil veces porque diablos no se iba de allí. Pero la respuesta era simple, no podía. Algo la retenía y el no saber que, la ponía un más histérica. Se fregó los ojos antes de que otra lagrima callera y tomo un gran respiro. Escucho como el timbre de la entrada sonaba. Se puso firme y salió de la cocina para atender el llamado de la puerta.

Había conocido la verdadera faceta de Reiji y eso no le había agradado para nada… se sentía por primera vez en la vida… despreciada.

 **Capitulo cortito! Espero que les guste...**

 **Gracias por leer la historia y por los comentarios :) me alegra saber que les va gustando y les prometo que apartir de ahora las cosas se pondran... chan chan chan... xD hasta el proximo cap!**


	8. Capitulo 6 Engaño, celos, alcohol y…

_**Capítulo 6 "Engaño, celos, alcohol y… ¡es tu culpa!"**_

Se miró al espejo una y otra vez, se puso de perfil y observo como quedaba su trasero con aquel hermoso vestido de seda negro que Ester había comprado. Su espalda estaba al aire y se cerraba en las caderas, era largo hasta los tobillos con un tajo desde su muslo izquierdo hasta el final del vestido, la parte delantera se anudaba en el cuello y tenía un pronunciado escote en "v" que resaltaban su notorio pecho. Tomo unos tacones negros que hacían juego con el vestido. Eran bastante altos pero sabía cómo moverse con ellos. Se había recogido el cabello en una coleta dejando algunos mechones sueltos para así darle un look más rebelde pero elegante. Tenía un maquillaje sutil, un poco de rímel, colorete y un lips gloss transparente. Realmente se veía muy bella y se sentía a gusto con ello. La fiesta había comenzado hace varios minutos pero se había tardado ya que quedo ayudando a Ester con algunos detalles que faltaban. Muy en el fondo se sentía mal ya que no había visto a Reiji desde la plática de la tarde, y muy en el fondo esperaba que fuera a buscarla… pero nada de eso sucedió. Como si estuviera tomando fuerzas para bajar se dio una última mirada en el espejo, suspiro y dibujo en su rostro una de sus más falsas sonrisas.

* * *

Reiji se encontraba hablando con unos inversionistas mientras tomaban una copa de champagne, llevaba un traje de vestir negro y una camisa del mismo color que hacía que su corbata borgoña resaltara a igual que sus ojos. A su lado estaba su bella asistente que tenía un vestido rojo largo hasta los pies con un largo escote delantero y el cabello suelto. Todos hablaban muy entretenidos hasta que uno de ellos, casi de la misma edad de él, castaño de ojos color miel, bastante apuesto, dejo de prestar atención mirando embobado las escaleras, cuando Reiji noto la expresión de idiota que aquel sujeto llevaba dirigió su mirada en la misma dirección. Casi se atraganta con el líquido que se encontraba en su boca, sus ojos se abrieron como plato y su corazón dio un vuelco que casi lo hizo colapsar allí mismo. Él había visto el vestido pero estaba tan furioso que ni se había puesto a pensar en lo bien que le quedaría, se maldijo por no haberlo hecho. Realmente ella se veía increíble. Apretó los puños al darse cuenta de que no solo el la miraba con ojos de depredador sino varios allí presentes hacían lo mismo. Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién es esa belleza?- Pregunto el castaño.

-La novia de mi hermano.- respondió con asco.

-ya veo.- balbuceo pasando una mano por su boca como queriéndose limpiar la baba que se le había caído.- ahora vengo.- y sin más desapareció de su vista.

Quiso ir tras de el pero otro de los hombres lo detuvo.

-Vaya suerte la de tu hermano, es una mujer preciosa.-

-no me había dado cuenta.- escupió irónicamente mirando para donde se había ido aquel idiota. _¿Acaso no había escuchado que ella estaba de novia?_

Luego de varios segundos de buscar la localizo en uno de los sillones, estaba sentada con una copa en la mano, se tranquilizó al ver que estaba sola, se moría de ganas de ir a por ella pero ya había tomado una decisión tanto el, como ella y por nada del mundo iba a flaquear. En ese momento ella giro su vista y sus miradas se cruzaron, fue como si le hubieran dado un toque eléctrico e hizo algo que el jamas haría, tomo de la cintura a su asistente y la acerco a él seductoramente. Rápidamente noto como los ojos de Ume se desviaban a otro lado y en su interior sonrió satisfecho.

-Tienes manchado el vestido.- Susurro en el oído de Mika que lo miraba sorprendida.

-Ya veo, ¿Dónde está el baño?- sonrió ya relajada.

-Te acompaño.- Sabía perfectamente que esa charla era de lo más normal pero el quería que Ume pensara que estaba ligando, y cuando volteo a donde ella se encontraba noto que su mentira había dado resultado al ver como ella se levantaba y se iba hacia la cocina. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Ni él lo sabía.

* * *

Entro a la cocina y se apoyó sobre la mesada mirando aquella casita que la tenía embobada desde aquella tarde.

Pero en su cabeza solo rondaba una idea… ¿Qué estarían haciendo la morena y Reiji?

-Seguro se la está montando como la yegua que es.- balbuceo con enojo.

-¿Quién es la yegua?- pregunto una voz a su espalda que la hizo sobresaltar llevándose una mano en el pecho.-Soy Ayato tu primo.- le regalo una sonrisa ladina mientras extendía su mano hacia ella.

-¿mi primo?- arqueo una ceja y lo miro con desconfianza respondiendo al saludo.

-Si bueno… soy primo de Shu y tú su novia así que… ¡eres mi primita!.- le guiño un ojo y ella soltó un bufido al ver que sus ojos se encontraban en los pechos de ella.

-¿Y te puedo ayudar en algo Ayato? ¿O solo a dejarte ver mis pechos?-

Este sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acercó más a ella.

-Lo dije ayer y lo digo ahora… Shu es un maldito suertudo… eres muy hermosa para estar con el.-

-¿Y con quien tendría que estar?-

-Conmigo.- dijo abriendo los brazos y señalando todo su cuerpo. Ume estallo en una carcajada.

-Que humilde.-

-Mi segundo nombre es humildad… mentira mi segundo nombre es teharetenerlamejornochedetuvida.- hablo rápidamente.

-Es un nombre muy largo, ¿sabes cual es mi segundo nombre?-

-No.-

-Es: nientussueños.-

-Auch, eso dolió, pero déjame decirte algo nena.. Nadie le dice que no al rey Ayato.- mantuvo aquella sonrisa que haría que cualquier mujer mojara sus bragas en cuestiones de segundos.

Ume giro los ojos, ¿acaso todos los hombres de esta familia eran así de engreídos? Aunque no iba a negar que este pelirrojo la estaba haciendo divertir demasiado, y la hacía olvidar a aquella morena y a Reiji. " _Oh no, te has vuelto a acordar"_ le grito su conciencia.

-La verdad quede muy sorprendido cuando Reiji me dijo que eras la novia del rubio transexual.- Ume sonrió ante el sobrenombre que este le puso a Shu.- Jamás me imagine que el tendría una novia.-

-¿Por qué todos dicen lo mismo?-

-Porque lo conocemos. –Se encogió de hombros demostrando el menor interés en lo que había dicho.- ¿Ya hablaste con el?-

Entonces recordó que aún no lo había llamado, que pésima novia era. Aunque él tampoco la había llamado.

-Por tu cara deduzco que no lo haz llamado, que mala novia.- dijo burlón. Ella solo hizo una mueca sonriendo demostrando un falso enojo.

Por la puerta se acercó un hombre canoso y le hablo al pelirrojo que no dejaba de mirarla con una sonrisa bastante fanfarrona.

-Ayato necesitamos que vengas, por cierto ¿Has visto a Reiji no lo encuentro en ningún lado?-

Al escuchar eso todo su interior sintió que hervía.

-No, debe estar…ocupado lo vi alejarse con una morena bastante caliente- sus ojos no dejaban de ver a Ume, los entrecerró al notar lo tensa que ella estaba pero luego sonrió.-Nos vemos muñeca tengo que irme, ah si, si por esas casualidades el rubio no te satisface.- le guiño un ojo.- llámame.- Susurro haciendo un gesto con la mano como si fuera un teléfono.

Una vez que se alejó de ella, no pudo evitar soltar una risa, entonces volvió a recordar que no había llamado a su novio. Salió de la cocina con el fin de ir a su habitación por el celular.

No quiso ni mirar a los invitados por las dudas de ver al pelinegro. Asi que prácticamente corrió hacia la habitación. Una vez allí tomo el móvil que se encontraba en la mesa al lado de la cama y marco el teléfono. Sabía que el cambio de horario variaba bastante pero allí en Francia debía de ser de mañana así que decidió darle los buenos días.

Una, dos, tres veces y nada. Recordó que ante de irse Shu le había dado un papel con el nombre y el número de teléfono del hotel donde se iba a quedar. Lo busco entre su cartera por unos segundos, y luego saco un papel de color crema, busco el número de teléfono y marco. No tenía idea de cuánto le saldría la llamada pero no le importo. Sonó varias veces antes de que respondieran la bocina. Podía escuchar música en el fondo por lo cual no entendía bien y confundía también. _¿Se suponía que era de mañana no?_

-Shu, ¿me escuchas?- hablo un poco más fuerte de lo normal mientras hacia un gesto de desagrado ante aquel ruido.

-Shu está ocupado en estos momentos.- No podía ser, aquella voz era de una mujer, y por el acento era una francesa, Antes de reaccionar como el demonio, tomo un respiro y aunque en el fondo ya sabía lo que se venía pregunto igual.

-¿Quién eres y que haces en la habitación de Shu?-

-Vivianne, y soy, como se dice… la mademoiselle que paso la noche con él,-

Antes de seguir escuchando colgó. Miro por varios segundos el celular y lo apretó entre sus manos. Pero ahí estaba otra vez aquella falta de sentimiento que no la dejaba derramar una lágrima.

Siempre había sospechado que Shu la engañaba, varias veces le venían con el cuento también, pero ella siempre prefirió llevarse por las pruebas que por las sospechas. Y ahora las tenía, pero aun así no se sentía mal, se sentía… liberada. Antes de rehacer sus maletas para irse de ahí necesitaba tomar algo, bueno acababa de enterarse que era una cornuda y no le dolía en lo más mínimo, pero una punzada se le había quedado en el pecho. Y arrepentimiento por haber alejado a Reiji.

-Acabo de enterarme que soy cornuda y pienso en porque no le di una oportunidad a Reiji? Por todos los cielos soy una maldita zorra, yo soy la zorra no esa zorra morena…-

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió del cuarto y bajo las escaleras con determinación, vio de reojos a Reiji que se encontraba nuevamente muy junto a la morena que sonreía como idiota. " _¿Seguro que le hecho un buen polvo mientras tú te enterabas que eras la hermana de bambi?"_

Vio como este la miraba pasar hecha una bola de fuego y sin prestare atención se dirigió a la cocina. Tomo una copa y la lleno de champagne y la tomo de un trago, volvió a hacer lo mismo, tres…cuatro…cinco veces más. Miro por la ventana nuevamente aquella casita blanca y pudo jurar que esta la llamaba por su nombre. Tomo otra botella de champagne mientras se acababa la anterior y salió por la puerta trasera tambaleándose un poco.

El viaje hasta la casa se le había hecho eterno, camino por alrededor de esta mientras sonreía como tonta observando toda la decoración. En la parte de atrás de la casa había un banco de madera rodeado por unas hermosas margaritas. Se sentó allí y destapo completamente la botella dándole el corcho contra el borde del banco. Quería concentrarse en el paisaje que estaba frente a ella, pero no podía todo en su cabeza daba vueltas y una lagrima comenzó a caer, seguida por otra y por otra y ya no pudo parar de llorar.

Sonrió llevándose la botella a la boca tomando un trago corto, paso su mano por la mejilla intentando limpiar la humedad que las lágrimas dejaban pero era imposible, parecía la misma catarata.

-Que estúpida y patética te debes de estar…viendo ahora Ume.- hablo casi arrastrando las palabras ofendiéndose así misma mientras alzaba la botella como si estuviera brindando y seguía bebiendo sin control.

-¿Qué diablos…- escucho una voz a su costado.- ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Qué sucedió?- hablo acercándose a ella, pero esta se levantó aun tambaleando y lo freno antes de que él se acercara.

-Déjame en paz…no veez que…que es..toy pensando.-

-¿Estas ebria?- no podía creer lo que estaba mirando- ¿Qué ocurre Ume?

-no me jodas Reiji.- comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-¿Ume que sucedió?- espeto.-Quiero que me des esa botella.-

-Quiero que me des esa botella.- hablo ella imitándolo con desagrado.- VETEE Y DEJAME EN PAZ.- intento tomar nuevamente pero esta ya se encontraba vacía.-ya que, tómala está vacía.- le tendió la botella entre llanto y risas.

Reiji tomo la botella apretando sus dientes y la dejo a un lado.

-Ume ¿quiero que me digas que sucede?-

Esta levanto la vista, se refregó los ojos, arrugo su nariz y encogiéndose de hombros hablo.

.-Shu… me…- hizo la mueca de unos cuernos con sus manos que salían de su frente.- con una francesaaa..- comenzó a reírse al terminar la frase.

-Lo siento.- dijo apretando su puño con ira.

-¿porque? A mí no me molesta para nadaaa.- quiso darse vuelta pero tambaleo un poco, cuando Reiji se apresuró para tomarla esta lo empujo.- no me toques… no quiero que me toques.-

-bien no te toco, pero déjame decirte algo… el no merece tus lagrimas.-

Ume lo miro y sonrió con sarcasmo, para luego estallar en carcajadas tomándolo totalmente sorprendido.

-¿Y a ti quien te dijo que lloro por él?-

-Ume estas llorando a mares diciéndome que te metió los cuernos, ¡diablos que estas borracha!.-

-noopp..- camino hacia el como gelatina fuera del molde.- ¡es tu culpa!.- soltó para luego volver a empujarlo.

-¿mi… culpa?- quien hubiese visto a Reiji en el estado que esa acusación lo dejo, no lo pasaría a creer.

-ah ya vete… vete con… como se llame la zorra…- le dio la espalda e intento caminar lejos de él.

No pudo evitar abrir los ojos como búho y la mandíbula casi que toca el piso. ¿Había escuchado bien?. Si era así… ella estaba llorando por él. Se sacó los lentes y froto sus ojos con fuerza, queriendo asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, al ver que ella casi se cae, los tiro al piso y corrió para sujetarla.

-¡QUE ME SUELTES NO ME TOQUES!.- grito removiéndose de su agarre.

-Quédate quieta maldición.-

La tomo por la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo, mientras ella golpeaba su pecho como loca.

Al sentirlo junto a ella, comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-En mi vida creería que aguantaría una cosa así.- susurro mientras besaba su cabello tratando de tranquilizarla.- ven entremos que está comenzando a hacer frio, y no te llevare en estas fachas a la mansion.- la tomo en brazos y camino hacia la casita junto a ellos. Una vez dentro la recostó en una pequeña cama. Tenía la urgente necesidad de decirle que con Mika no había pasado absolutamente nada _¿Por qué? Porque quería explicárselo?_ Se recostó al lado de ella frente por frente mientras acariciaba su espalda, con delicadeza, unos segundos después se encontró con los ojos azules de ella, que aún estaban enrojecidos aunque el llanto ya había cesado.

\- te juro que no sucedió nada con Mika.- las palabras habían salido solas, hasta sintió como su corazón dio varios agitados latidos al comprender que ya lo había dicho, pero antes de reaccionar ella estaba besando sus labios.

Simplemente se quedó estático, no podía creer que ella lo estuviera besando. Pero rápidamente reacciono y le correspondió el beso. Comenzó como un beso queriendo conocer los labios del otro, suave y lento, pero su intensidad fue incrementando a cada movimiento. Las manos de el viajaban por la espalda desnuda de ella, mientras que las manos de ella se deslizaban por su pecho hasta su cuello donde enrosco los brazos antes de sentarse encima de él y continuar besándolo con fervor.

Una de las manos de Reiji descendió hasta su pierna izquierda colándose dentro del tajo del vestido acariciando la suave piel de su muslo, mientras que ella abandono su boca para formar un camino de besos húmedos en todo su cuello mientras se deshacía de su corbata.

Estaba a punto de hacer realidad lo que tanto había esperado, ella estaba encima de él besándolo con desesperación, tocando su cuerpo al igual que el con ella, sin embargo algo estaba mal…

-Ume.- Entre jadeos tomo su rostro con ambas manos y la miro directamente a los ojos.- ¿En verdad quieres esto?-

-Vamos…Reiji.. si..- quiso besarlo nuevamente pero el la detuvo. La miraba de ella cuando el hizo eso solo demostró una cosa… dolor.

-No te confundas linda… si quiero follarte, pero no así, estas ebria y no voy a aprovecharme de eso.-

-Reiji..-

-No. Créeme que a mí me está costando más que a ti parar esto. Pero si vamos a follar, no va a ser porque estés ebria.-

Beso con ternura sus labios y la recostó nuevamente a su lado. Intentando mentalizarse en calmar al alterado amigo en su entrepierna, comenzó a acariciar el cabello de ella para que así pudiera dormir. Ni en sueños tocaría su piel nuevamente ya que entonces si ya no podría controlarse.

 _¡¿Qué carajo Reiji?!_ Grito su subconsciente.

No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer él no era así, que le estaba pasando. ¿Tendría que haber aprovechado la oportunidad por si después ella cambiaba de opinión? No eso no, con ella no podría hacer eso. La miro dormir relajadamente entre sus brazos y sintió una sensación que jamás había sentido antes, una que no podría ni explicar porque era totalmente desconocida para él. Pero estaba seguro de tres cosas… La primera era que la deseaba con locura, la segunda que la castigaría por embriagarse, de eso no había duda alguna. Y la tercera… no dejaría que su hermano se acercara nunca más a ella… Ume sería solo de él.

 **Bueno aca les dejo un nuevo Cap. Tal vez suba el proximo rapidamente ;) espero que me den los tiempos!**

 **Gracias por leer la historia :)**


	9. Capitulo 7 Ella sabe la verdad

_**Capítulo 7 "Ella sabe la verdad."**_

 _París Francia,_ _Hôtel Fouquet's Barrière._

Se removió entre las sabanas al sentir los rayos de luz sobre su rostro. Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos mientras bostezaba. En una lucha por despertarse por completo o seguir con los ojos cerrados, sintió el sonido de su celular que definitivamente lo hizo despertar por completo.

-Hola.- pronuncio apenas mientras seguía refregándose los ojos..- Si en 30 minutos estoy ahí señor Duval.- respondió un poco más serio, dicho esto colgó y se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama.

Tomo el celular nuevamente y miro la hora… 19:30 pm.

-Joder, dormí toda la puta tarde.- Se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo y corrió hacia la ducha. Dio gracias a que uno de los inversionistas lo llamara para hacerle acordar el punto de reunión. De lo contrario estaría en graves problemas si no acudía a esa cena. Cerró el grifo y se envolvió en una toalla blanca tapando la parte baja de su cintura. Camino hacia enfrente del placard y saco una camisa Slim Fit color gris oscuro y unos vaqueros negros. No era que se iba a poner un traje totalmente elegante solo para tener una cena, además los que trabajan con el sabían muy bien que eso de los trajes no iba mucho en su estilo, prefería usar ropa elegante pero sport al mismo tiempo, algo que lo hiciera sentir cómodo.

Una vez listo tomo el reloj de la mesita al lado de la cama, y al hacerlo vio una prenda de ropa interior femenina tirada al borde de la mesa. Negó con su cabeza mientras esbozaba una sonrisa recordando la noche que había tenido. Tomo el celular y por primera vez presto atención a este. Tres llamadas perdidas y el nombre de Ume aparecían en todas.

-¡Mierda! Olvide llamarla.-

Mientras salía de la habitación comenzó a marcar su número. Nada. Subió al ascensor y volvió a marcar. Nada. Hizo una mueca como si no entendiera lo que pasaba, y chequeo la pantalla de su celular para comprobar que tuviera señal. Al salir a la calle volvió a marcar, esta vez solo sonaba en tono de espera pero nadie atendió.

-¿Dónde mierda tienes metido el celular que no atiendes?.- Se quejó mientras volvía a marcar. En eso llego un auto, un Mercedes-Benz Concept Style Coupé, el valet parking bajo de este y le tendió las llaves al rubio que con el ceño fruncido al no ser atendido por su novia, solo se las arrebato y subió hecho una fiera al automóvil.

Luego de conducir unos diez minutos a toda velocidad aparco el coche en la entrada de un elegante restaurant en el centro de la ciudad. Mientras se dirigía a la entrada pudo observar como muchas de las mujeres allí soltaban un suspiro al verlo caminar. Sonrió ante eso, ellas eran tan predecibles.

Una vez dentro, le pregunto al encargado donde se encontraba su mesa y este guio hasta llegar a una mesa cerca de la ventana donde tres hombres uno casi de su edad y dos mayores lo esperaban.

-Sakamaki, creí que te habías olvidado de nuestra reunión.- Soltó uno de los hombres mayores, el más gordo y calvo.

-Nunca señor Duval, solo estaba terminando de arreglar unos asuntos.- Corrió su silla para tomar asiento, y en cuestiones de segundos un camarero se encontraba pidiendo sus órdenes.

Una vez que todos habían ordenado comenzaron a platicar sobre los negocios. Por alguna razón Shu no estaba del todo concentrado, y aunque intentara fingir que lo estaba, la manera que observaba el celular y apretaba sus dedos lo delataban.

-Shu ¿Te encuentras bien? Si hay algo que te parezca mal solo hazlo saber.-

-Claro que no Señor Duval me parece una oferta increíble.- Los tres allí presentes se miraron ante la respuesta del rubio y soltaron una carcajada poniéndolo mucho mas nervioso.

-Vaya que estas en una nube niño, hablamos de la cena.-

Sintiéndose un completo estúpido, soltó un suspiro y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo siento, es que…. Sé que es tonto pero trataba de llamar a mi novia y no me atiende..y…-

-Entiendo muchacho no se diga más, ve a llamarla tranquilo, en cuestión de amor los franceses somos los maestros.- pronuncio levantando ambas cejas en un movimiento divertido.

Dio gracias a que ese viejo era todo un romántico, había escuchado que se había casado muy joven y que hasta ahora estaba con la misma mujer, según los rumores jamás la había engañado con nadie, bueno ahora era solo un viejo decrepito y gordo, pero decían que en su juventud era todo un galán casanova, pero al verla a ella, sintió amor a primera vista y una vez que ella le dijo que si, jamás miro a otra mujer. _Que estúpido_. Pensó mientras caminaba a la salida para llamar nuevamente a Ume.

Marco unas cuatro veces y en todas ellas le atendió el buzón de voz. No iba a dejarle un mensaje ya que hablar con una maquina era algo estúpido para él. No pudo evitar querer estrujar el celular entre sus manos. ¿Por qué mierda ella no atendía? ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? O mejor dicho… ¿Por qué no lo había vuelto a llamar?

Cuando iba a marcar nuevamente una mujer morena se puso delante de él regalándole una sonrisa pervertida, la recorrió de arriba abajo, piernas largas, pechos bien pronunciados que quedaban al descubierto gracias al escote, labios carnosos, y unos ojos marrones que destellaban lujuria.

-Bonne nuit, mon amour.- Expreso mientras se acercaba a su boca. Pero este la corrió antes de que ella lo besara.

-Vivianne dije que en público no.-

-Oh que malo eres, anoche no decías lo mismo, mon chéri.- Deslizo su manos desde su pecho hasta casi su entrepierna, pero este la tomo antes y la empujo lejos de el.

-Dije que en público no.-

\- D'accord, no te enfades. ¿Voy a tu habitación esta noche?-

-Has lo que quieras.- respondió cortante.

-à plus tard mon chéri.- le guiño un ojo y tiro un beso muy sensual antes de seguir su camino.

Shu simplemente puso sus ojos en blanco y guardo su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón. Y volvió a la cena.

Dos horas más tarde se encontraba regresando a su habitación en el hotel. Salió del ascensor mientras tomaba las llaves de su bolsillo, al levantar la vista se encontró con la misma morena que ya conocía demasiado bien, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

" _De seguro la zorra esta hace horas esperando aquí."_ Pensó mientras le sonría provocativamente.

-Ahora no estamos en público.- Dijo ella antes de atacar su boca con fiereza.

Está bien, Vivianne era una conocida de bastante tiempo, él y ella habían tenido un relación que ni siquiera podía llevar el nombre de "Relación" ya que solo se basaba en tener sexo. Él siempre supo que ella sentía algo por él, pero le dejo bien en claro que el no sentía nada por ella, sin embargo sin querer perder lo que tenían ella acepto lo que él le proponía. Al reencontrarse el día de su llegada a Paris, le conto que estaba de pareja con Ume a lo cual al principio no lo tomo muy bien que digamos, pero cuando noto que el aun así quería follar con ella, no le importo ser la segunda.

-Joder Vivianne, espera a que entremos.- Dijo empujándola para abrir la puerta. Bien eso ya la estaba haciendo enojar.

Una vez adentro ella lo enfrento.

-No vuelvas a empujarme así Shu Sakamaki, lo hiciste dos veces y no me gusta que me traten así.-

El rubio simplemente sonrio de lado, y se removio el cabello. Mientras dejaba las llaves en la mesa y se dirigía a la cama.

-Si no te gusta cómo te trato… allí está la puerta.-

-¿Por qué no quieres que nos vean en público?-

-Ya te lo dije… tengo novia.-

-Ella…está en Estados Unidos y tu aquí…conmigo.- hablo mientras se sentaba a horcadas sobre él.

-No me interesa, los inversionistas saben que estoy saliendo con Ume y no quiero que piensen mal ni mucho menos que ella se entere-

-¿Qué ella se entere?.- expreso en tono divertido.- elle sait la vérite.- Sonrió satisfecha pero al escuchar eso el rubio la tomo de las muñecas apretando con fuerza, al principio creyó que él estaba jugando pero al ver la cara de enojo del rubio se asustó bastante.

-Que mierda dijiste.-

-Shu me haces daño.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con que ella sabe la verdad?- Los ojos de la morena se abrieron como plato.- Estúpida se hablar francés.-

En ese momento de estupidez solo lo había dicho para molestarlo, se había olvidado por completo que el sabia fluido francés, pero como era un flojo sin remedio no lo recordó.

-Shu me duele.- EL agarre del rubio se intensifico haciéndola soltar un llanto ahogado.

-Entonces explícame así te suelto.-

-Esta mañana… ella llamo…- Los ojos azules del Rubio se volvían negros de la furia, sabia a donde iba toda esa mierda.- Le dije que… que estabas ocupado…eso solo…suéltame.-

-Mientes.- Dijo el poniéndose de pies y sacudiéndola con ira.- ¡DIME QUE MIERDA LE DIJISTE ZORRA!.- Una lagrima cayo por la mejilla de la morena.

-Que había pasado la noche contigo.- susurro con el miedo recorriéndole el cuerpo entero.

Al escuchar eso lo entendió todo, ese era el motivo por el cual ella no lo había vuelto a llamar… ese era el motivo por el cual no lo atendía. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, y la ira no se hizo esperar.

-¡MALDITA PERRA!- grito antes de tirarla al piso.- queriéndose contener las ganas de golpearla apretó sus puños con fuerza.- ¡LARGATE AHORA!-

El grito de este le congelo la sangre, jamás lo había visto tan enfadado, sin pensarlo dos veces cogió sus cosas y se largó de allí.

Desesperado tomo el celular y marco el número de Ume, nadie atendió. Entonces marco el número de su hermano.

Después de sonar tres veces escucho que lo atendían.

-Reiji ¿Dónde está Ume?-

- _Se fue_.- Escucho que le respondió su hermano y algo dentro de él se rompió.

-¿Q…que?-

- _Se enteró la verdad, no pude hacer nada para que se quedara_ …-luego de unos segundos volvió a hablar.- _te dije que la cuidaras.-_ Y escuchando eso ultimo sintió como colgaban la llamada _._

Quedando en completo estado de Shock se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, observando el teléfono en sus manos. No lo podía creer, nunca en la vida había sentido eso que sentía ahora. Era una sensación extraña como si algo dentro de el estuviera faltando. Cuando quiso darse cuenta sintió una mejilla húmeda, llevo sus dedos a esta y era lo que jamás imagino… una lágrima.

-Que mierda hice…- Se lamentó mientras golpeaba con fuerza el frio suelo.

 _ **Y Bueno aca les dejo el nuevo cap. se que es corto pero esa misma era la intensión ya que el próximo cap y este serán como que ocurren al mismo tiempo... ¿Se entiende? y quería mostrar primero la reacción de Shu al enterarse que ella ya sabe que el la engañaba... debo confesar que siento algo de penita por el rubio pero bueno... el se la busco vamos a ver que es lo que sucede de ahora en mas :D**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer la historia, y gracias a las chicas que se toman la molestia de dejarme Reviews tanto sea para darme consejos o alentándome a seguir se lo agradezco mucho :)**_

 _ **En fin espero que les este gustando la trama y sin mas hasta el prox. cap!**_

 _ **"TRADUCCION de Frases dichas por Vivianne"**_

Bonne nuit, mon amour "Buenas noches mi amor."

mon chéri "Querido mio".

D'accord "De acuerdo".

à plus tard mon chéri "Hasta luego, querido

elle sait la vérite "Ella ya sabe la verdad"


	10. Capitulo 8 Ojala te hubiera conocido ant

**_Capítulo 8 "Ojala te hubiera conocido antes."_**

Sintió como los rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana empecinados a clavarse en su rostro, abriendo los ojos uno por uno con mucho cuidado se fue sentando en la cama, un dolor de cabeza ni tan terrible ni tan suave se hizo presente al despabilarse por completo. Miro a su alrededor y no reconoció nada en aquella habitación. Las sabanas con las cuales estaba tapada eran de un color negro y de seda, olían realmente bien. Todo se veía prolijamente ordenado y lujoso, nada fuera de lugar, hasta podía notar destellos de tanta pulcritud. En una mesa pequeña a un lado de la habitación junto a la ventana se encontraban reposando varios libros apilados. Siguió inspeccionando el cuarto tratando de recordar que demonios había pasado la noche anterior…

Había llamado a Shu y la atendió una zorra que se había acostado con él. Bueno eso ya lo tenía bien en claro… Había visto como Reiji coqueteaba con la bella morena junto a el… eso también lo tenia en claro… había tomado una botella completa de Champagne seguida por otra más…. ¡Reiji la había visto llorar!

Al recordar brevemente ese momento su corazón dio un brinco, no podía ser, el la había visto llorar… y… y después…

En su mente vagaban algunos que otros recuerdos, pero no podía completar los fragmentos enteros, era como si hubiera estado borracha…. Reboleo los ojos ante ese pensamiento.

-¿Joder Ume que carajo hiciste anoche?- balbuceo mientras se frotaba la cien con la esperanza de recordar algo.

Lentamente se levantó de la cama para ir al baño y se vio a si misma con una camisa que cubría hasta la mitad de sus muslos, Abrió los ojos sorprendía. ¿Quién la había cambiado? O ¿había sido ella misma? O peor aún ¿Y si había sido secuestrada por un loco en esa fiesta y por eso no reconocía la habitación?

Una imagen de Reiji sosteniéndola por la cintura vino a su mente. De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y el mismo entro por esta con una botella pequeña de agua en una mano y en la otra con lo que parecía unos analgésicos. Ella lo miro sin entender y relajada sabiendo que aún estaba en la mansión y no en… cualquier otro lugar…el primero la miro de arriba abajo recorriendo todo su cuerpo, se veía increíble bajo su camisa. Luego frunció el ceño.

-Despertaste temprano para el estado en que te pusiste anoche.- Soltó frio.

-Lo sien…siento.. es que….- Un momento ¿Por qué diablos ella tenia que darles explicaciones a el?.- ¿Quién me cambio de ropa?- Pregunto firme cambiando de tema.

-Yo.- soltó sin preocupación caminando hacia la mesa donde se encontraban aquellos libros que unos minutos antes a ella le habían llamado la atención.

-¿Tu?- susurro nerviosa recordando el vestido que traía puesto…. Y que debajo de el solo llevaba una braguita negra de encaje… ¡SIN SOSTEN! No se había puesto sostén y el…. El…..

-Ni siquiera vi tu cuerpo.- trato de tranquilizarla al darse cuenta de que ella se había puesto roja por completo, de pies a cabeza.- simplemente coloque la camisa y luego saque el vestido.- La observo levantando una ceja… claro que estaba mintiendo, se había quedado como idiota mirando el bello cuerpo que ella tenía, mirando sus perfectos pechos deseando besarlos y tenerlos en sus manos, maldiciéndose interiormente por haberse negado cuando ella se le tiro en cima.

-Gracias.- balbuceo tomándolo por sorpresa.- ¿No hice un escándalo cierto? Ya sabes… por enterarme lo de tu… hermano…- escupió con asco.

 _Ella no lo recuerda_. Grito su cerebro dándole una patada en medio de las bolas.

-Por suerte no.- respondió el sin ganas.- ¿lo perdonaras?

Los ojos azules se encontraron con los rojos.

-No.- Su respuesta había sido tan fría que a ella misma la había sorprendido, pero no se iba a engañar no otra vez, además, ahora se sentía libre. Miro al hombre frente a ella, y su corazón comenzó a agitarse otra vez sintiendo aquellos deseos que tanto la incomodaban. ¿Y si lo hubiera conocido antes? ¿Sería lo mismo? ¿la atracción que sentía por el sería igual o menor?- Necesito ir a cambiarme, por cierto.. ¿de quien es esta habitación?-

-La mia.- y al escuchar eso sintió como su cuerpo casi colapsa allí mismo ¿Paso la noche en el cuarto de ese hombre tan sexy y no recordaba un carajo?

-p..por…porque…no..me…- genial estaba hablando como una idiota apenas pronunciando las palabras, pero joder, era Reiji de quien estamos hablando.

-Porque mi habitación quedaba mas cerca que la tuya y dado que me había tomado el trabajo de traerte en brazos ya que no podías mantenerte estable, te traje aquí.- _¡ESO ES UNA MENTIRA Y TU LO SABES SAKAMAKI!_ Volvió a gritar su mente pero no le dio importancia.- te di unos analgésicos antes de que te durmieras asi no despertabas con dolor extra, aunque tendría que haberlo dejado asi para que aprendas a no hacerlo más.- la fulmino con la mirada y ella se tensó.- y ahora tienes que tomarte estos asi se te pasa la ligera molestia que debes de estar sintiendo, tienes ropa en la mesada del baño la deje allí por si te despertabas y yo no estaba para que te cambies, luego puedes bajar a desayunar.-

Los ojos de Ume estaban a punto de bañarse en lágrimas otra vez ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el le dedicaba tanta atención? ¿Por qué la había cuidado de esa forma? Se había percatado de que ella despertaría con resaca y la cuido, le había traído ropa, la había cambiado, la había cuidado… ¿Por qué tenia que ser… asi? Y otra vez sintió envidia por aquella mujer que estuviera con el… en ese caso… la morena esbelta.

-Gracias.- dijo con voz fría al recordar las manos de el sobre aquella mujer… ¿Celos? No que va.

Se encamino al baño y el salió de la habitación.

Necesitaba pensar en todo.

Abrió la ducha y se despojó de aquella suave camisa, tanteo con su mano izquierda la temperatura del agua y una vez que estuvo tibia, se metió de lleno dejándose empapar por completo, pensar bajo la ducha era algo que siempre daba efecto, era como si el agua ayudara a aclarar las ideas y su mente se relajaba.

Era un hecho que no podía quedarse más allí ¿para qué? Durante tiempo se había planteado la relación que tenía con Shu y de porque seguía con él, creyendo que con el tiempo podían cambiar tanto el como ella, pero ese cambio jamás llego, el no la amaba y podía contar con los dedos de las manos los "te quiero" que habían salido de su boca para ella. Y ella… ella lo quería mucho, antes de conocerlo solo tenía a Yuma, al principio creyó que era un Rubio egocéntrico que conseguía todo lo que quería, pero cuando él se mostró más "romántico" ella lo creyó, y haciendo oídos sordos a los consejos de su amigo le dio una oportunidad, y ahora se daba cuenta de que jamás debió hacerlo. No era por el hecho de que el la había engañado, si no por el hecho de que ella misma se engañó creyendo que podía comenzar una relación con alguien por el cual no sentía más que cariño.

Luego de pensar un largo rato sobre la fracasada relación, sus pensamientos se dirigieron al pelinegro de orbes rojos. Como queriendo evitar eso, se froto con fuerza la cabeza removiendo todo el shampoo, pero su cerebro la traicionaba mandándole una imagen tras otra de su rostro.

 _"Te juro que no sucedió nada con Mika."_

Esas palabras resonaron por su cabeza y una imagen rápida de ella besándolo apareció. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida y tratando de recordar más, sabía que aquello no era imaginación, había sucedido mientras estaba ebria.

-¿Por qué no me dijo que lo bese?- susurro para ella misma frunciendo el ceño. Luego recordó cuando él le dijo que ya no la molestaría más, y bueno ya no importaba, al fin y al cabo se iría en cuestión de horas… y así olvidarse de los Sakamaki para siempre.

* * *

Reiji tomaba un sorbo de su te mientras leía con interés el periódico, al escuchar pasos en la entrada lo doblo y lo dejo a un lado, vio como la castaña se sentaba en la otra punto de la mesa y tomaba el jugo prácticamente de un trago, se veía molesta e incómoda, y sus mejillas estaba ligeramente sonrojadas. Ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos mientras untaba mermelada en la tostada, y bueno era más que obvio tal vez ella se sentía culpable por la borrachera.

Masticando la tostada con bronca miro con recelo al pelinegro que arqueaba una ceja. Luego de servirse otro vaso con jugo y tomarlo de la misma manera que tomo el anterior, se levantó de la mesa.

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a desayunar?- Pregunto fingiendo desinterés.

-Si gracias.- respondió con la misma falsedad que el.- Voy a hacer mis maletas.

Sin esperar una opinión corrió a la habitación dejándolo anonadado, sitio presión en el pecho, como si le hubieran apuñalado, pero sabía que eso iba a pasar. Y aunque en el fondo estuviera feliz que su hermano y ella hubieran terminado, ya no podría verla más… ¿O eso es mejor?

Corrió hacia la habitación de ella o mejor dicho hasta la puerta, cuando estuvo frente de esta se paró serio y fingió ser el mismo hombre elegante y respetuoso de siempre, golpeo la puerta con delicadeza, esperando a que le abriera, y entonces la voz de ella sonó dándole permiso para entrar. Abrió lentamente y una vez dentro la cerró sin hacer ruido. Ella abrió los ojos bien grandes al verlo allí, había pensado que era Ester con el teléfono de algún taxi, no él.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Reiji?- metió unos vaqueros que faltaban en la maleta para luego cerrar el cierre y bajarla de la cama. Dio gracias por no haber desarmado del todo las maletas el día anterior.

-No es necesario que te vayas.-

-Ya no tienes que cuidarme.- esbozo una sonrisa.- asi que ya no tienes que sentirte mal por si me pasa algo, ya nada nos une.-

-¿No dejaras que Shu se explique?-¿ _Qué cojones haces Reiji? Enserio acabas de hacer esa pregunta estúpida?_

-No me interesa escuchar sus mentiras, y con todo respeto tampoco quiero escuchar tu sermón para que lo perdone.- escupió con veneno.

-¿Quién dijo que quiero que lo perdones?.- su tono de voz había cambiado, era… provocativa, era aquel tono de voz que le había erizado la piel mas de una vez.

-Reiji, te agradezco todo lo que haz hecho, pero me voy.- bien el la había ignorado y aunque había sido muy lindo con ella, no se iba a olvidar que la había despreciado.

Cuando paso por su lado el la tomo del brazo y la pego a su cuerpo aferrando su cintura con fuerza, al tenerlo tan cerca todo en su mente se aclaró…

Los gritos…

Los celos…

Ella lo beso….

El la beso…

Sus manos tocándose mutuamente….

Él no se aprovechó de ella aun estando borracha…

Sus ojos se volvieron a inundar… ¿Por qué? Aunque pareciera tonto para ella era algo muy valioso lo que él hizo esa noche, otro simplemente se la hubiera tirado y ya.. ¿Por qué él era diferente?

-Gracias por no permitir que te violara anoche.- Susurro y el dejo escapar una leve carcajada.

-¿Lo recuerdas?- hablo delicadamente, ella simplemente asintió.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Reiji?- Su voz sonaba frágil, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por querer retener las lágrimas.

-A ti Ume… te quiero a Ti.-

-Ni siquiera no conocemos Reiji…esto…esto no.-

Antes de poder terminar de hablar la puerta sonó, esa seguramente si era Ester. Ambos se separaron como si fuera lo mas terrible del mundo.

-Adelante.- articulo tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

-Señorita Ume aquí está el.- se paró en seco al ver a Reiji allí pero al recibir su mirada fría continuo hablando.- aquí está el número del taxi, si desea yo puedo llamar cuando este lista.

-Gracias Ester, ya lo estoy.-

Con una tristeza inundando su rostro Ester asintió y le dirigió una vista rápida a Reiji, quien en ese momento tomo un impulso y salió de la habitación. Noto la expresión en el rostro de ella y se acercó a paso lento.

-A veces, luchamos contra lo que no tenemos que luchar.- Ume levanto rápidamente su vista confundida para encontrarse con la suave mirada de ella, era una mirada que jamas en su vida había visto, era dulce con un toque de preocupación, se imaginó que esa debe ser la mirada que una madre le lanza a una hija cuando está preocupada por ella y quiere ayudarla.

-No…no le entiendo.-

-Niña, a veces el corazón nos da sorpresas, de esas que llegan cuando menos las esperamos, como lo que siente por el joven Reiji.-

 _Esta señora era vieja pero nada tonta._

-Ester soy…-

-Es la ex novia del joven Shu no hace falta que lo diga.- corto su frase terminándola ella.- mire, conozco a esos dos desde niños, se cosas que nadie debería saber.- abrió sus ojos y sacudió su mano.-pero déjeme decirle algo… jamás había visto al joven Reiji tan expuesto.

-¿Qué?-

-Hay cosas que usted no sabe, pero el, él es...-

-Es perfecto.- Soltó sin darse cuenta. Al escuchar la sonrisa de la señora frente a ella reacciono por lo que había dicho.- quiero decir que, no es perfecto ya que no lo conozco sino que, él es ya sabe algo así como muy caballero, dulce,… y… pero es frio y calculador, se nota que es calculador.- movió su dedo índice como queriendo afirmar lo que decía.-

-Para no conocerlo se le acerca bastante a su descripción.- Sonrió al notar como Ume se ponía completamente roja.

-Es mejor que me vaya, gracias por todo Ester.- Se acercó a ella y la abrazo fuertemente.

-llamare el taxi, le deseo… que pueda ser feliz.-

* * *

Bajaba por las escaleras apretando sus dedos nerviosa, quería irse de allí cuanto antes, pero a la vez no, sentía que una vez que atravesara aquella puerta ya no habría marcha atrás, pero su voz racional le decía que era lo mejor que podía hacer, ya todo se había acabado… hundida en sus pensamientos no noto la presencia del pelinegro en la entrada, fue por esa razón que su corazón se detuvo por milésima de segundo al levantar su mirada y encontrarse con la de el.

-Ester ya subió tus maletas al taxi, ¿Tomaras un vuelo?-

-Así es.-

-¿Hablaste con Shu?-

-No, solo dile que no vuelva a llamarme, no quiero saber de el.- Se abrió paso a la salida pero el la bloqueo con su cuerpo.- déjame salir.- hablo desesperada.

Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y acerco los labios a los de ella, sumergiéndose en un beso mezclado entre la ternura y la desesperación de ser el último beso que ambos se daban. Tenía la necesidad de tenerla en sus brazos todo el tiempo que le sea posible, y ya no lo haría, ella se estaba yendo y el… ya no le importaba el hecho de no poder follarla, ya no quería eso, bueno no iba a mentir, si quería eso, pero era más la necesidad de sentir sus labios, de sentir que ella era de el, no como un jodido trofeo sino como su mujer, ¿Joder estaba hablando enserio? ¿Qué le había hecho esa niña?.

-Ojala te hubiera conocido antes.- hablo ella sobre sus labios derramando una lagrima.

Mierda jamás le había gustado ver a una mujer llorar, no porque le diera lastima sino que creía que era patético, pero ella, ella se veía tan dulce, y el saber que él era dueño de esas lágrimas por muy malvado que sonase se sentía feliz.

-No te vayas.- beso ligeramente sus labios.

-¡Ya me lo imaginaba!- Se escuchó una voz burlona a sus espaldas provocando que ambos se separaran quedando totalmente expuestos.-Eres traviesa primita.-

-Ayato ya basta.-le regaño Reiji.

-Me voy.- Ume paso por al lado del pelirrojo con casi el mismo color de cabello de el en su cara. Reiji quiso tomarla del brazo pero le fue imposible… ella ya no estaba.

-Ya volverá solo se sintio..-

-Ella no volverá, se separó de Shu.-

-Eso explica muchas cosas.- Esbozo con una sonrisa.- ¿Volvimos a las viejas andadas? Debo decir que ella no parece de esa clase de mujer…

-Porque no lo es.- espeto fulminándolo con la mirada.- Por eso es que se va, porque no puede aceptar que siente algo por mi.-

Su primo lo miro arqueando una ceja, bueno le era tremendamente extraño escuchar al más cerrado de la familia expresar sus sentimientos.

-¿A dónde se va?-

-Vuelve a Nueva York..- Camino hacia el sofá y se dejo caer allí.

-¿Que fue lo que paso? Es decir ¿Por qué peleo con Shu? Ayer no parecía estar mal… por el.- soltó al final.

-Anoche durante la fiesta lo llamo y una mujer contesto.- arqueo una ceja.- le dijo que había pasado la noche con Shu.

-¿Por qué haría eso? me refiero a la mujer, del transexual podría esperarse.-

-No lo sé ni me interesa.-

-¿Esa era la razón por la cual se había puesto ebria?- La había visto tomar de las copas como si fueran chupitos, cuando la volvió a ver estaba caminando como flan hacia la casa de reserva que estaba en el jardín de la mansión, entonces le dijo a Reiji ¿Por qué? Porque había notado algo entre ellos que quería descubrir. Reiji negó con la cabeza ante su pregunta.

-Creyó que estaba con Mika.-

-Si bueno vi tu patética actuación y tal vez eche un poquito de leña al fuego, no me des las gracias.- levanto las manos con arrogancia mientras que el pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco.- dime una cosa… ¿Realmente sientes algo por ella no?-

-Jamas sentí nada por nadie Ayato, no lo se, solo se que no quiero follarla solamente.-

-Primito, ¿puedo llamarte primito cierto?- siempre tenía que burlarse de el.- que me estés contando A MI cosas sobre tu intimidad solo quiere decir una cosa… y creo que en el fondo lo sabes. Y ella también, de otra forma no te hubiera dicho lo ultimo.- lo miro de reojos con una sonrisa bastante pecaminosa.

-¿HACE CUANTO ESTABAS EN LA ENTRADA AYATO?-

-bastante como para darme cuenta de que son unos estúpidos.- hizo una pausa.- ¿bueno pero en fin quieres saber a que venia?

-¿A que venias?-

-Tengo que ir a hablar con unos empresarios en.- Dudo un momento como tratando de recordar algo.- en Nueva York.- los ojos de Reiji se encontraron con los divertidos de Ayato.- ¿Quieres acompañarme?-

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, simplemente obtuvo como respuesta un movimiento de cabeza por parte del pelinegro.

-¿A qué hora pido el vuelo?- si algo tenia de beneficio el apellido Sakamaki era que podían conseguir lo que quisieran cuando quisiera.

-Creí que tú eras el que viajaba para una reunión ¿Por qué me preguntas a mi?- Y ahí estaba nuevamente el viejo Reiji.

-Bien lo pediré para dos semanas…-

-Esta tarde.- espeto cayendo como un insecto en la trampa de Ayato y aunque sabía que lo hacia apropósito no le importo en lo más mínimo.

-Bien, te averiguare lo necesario.- le guiño un ojo.- pero desde ya te advierto, una cagada que te mandes, y yo estaré pisando tus espaldas para darme paso hacia ella.- se burló antes de salir de la mansión.

Algo se tramaba con tanta amabilidad, pero en ese momento le valió mierda, llamo a Ester y pidió que le armara una maleta. Una sonrisa tímida se asomó por el rostro de la mujer cuando él le dijo a donde iba. En ese momento su celular sono y le hizo una seña a la mujer para que prosiguiera con lo pedido. Miro la pantalla y puso sus ojos en blanco. Después del tercer sonido, contesto.

Una simple pregunta se escuchó, la voz de su hermano sonaba agitada, mejor dicho desesperada, pero mentiría si digiera que le causo pena.

- _Reiji ¿Dónde está Ume?-_

-Se fue.-respondió sin emoción alguna.

 _-¿Q…que?-_ noto la completa ausencia de voz en aquella corta pregunta. ¿Ahora te preocupas idiota? Ahora que no la tienes.

-Se enteró la verdad, no pude hacer nada para que se quedara…-no escucho respuesta, la ira lo estaba invadiendo, había jugado y había perdido.- te dije que la cuidaras. _-_ y después de soltar eso corto.

-Yo también hubiera deseado conocerte antes Ume… solo por el hecho de que hubiera deseado que él no te tocara jamás.-

Totalmente decidido, se encamino a preparar sus cosas… Ume no se iba a escapar de él…

 ** _Yyyyyy aca les dejo el nuevo cap. espero que les guste._**

 ** _Muchas Gracias por leer la historia y por sus comentarios :) me alegra saber que les gusta como va la trama._**

 ** _Besos y hasta el prox. cap._**


	11. Capitulo 9 Déjame hacerte mía

_**Capítulo 9 " Déjame hacerte mía"**_

Estaba parada en el centro comercial junto a un joven que le llevaba por lo menos tres...cuatro cabezas. Era demasiado alto y no alto porque ella era pequeña literalmente era muy alto, su cabello castaño recogido en una coleta todo desarreglado y aunque fuera muy apuesto su altura y su mirada marrón con un toque de salvajismo causaba algo de intimidación, sobre todo a los jóvenes que miraban a Ume con deseo.

-Parece que están oliendo que estas soltera.- susurro inclinándose a su oído.

-Cállate Yuma.-

El castaño soltó una risa y luego fulmino con la mirada a los espectadores que de inmediato alejaron su vista de la chica.

-Deja de intimidarlos.-

-Es divertido.-

Ambos siguieron caminando mientras veían las tiendas, Yuma esa noche daría una fiesta y le había pedido a Ume que lo acompañara de compras.

Habían pasado dos días desde que ella había partido de la mansión, dos días desde que se había enterado que Shu la engañaba y dos miserables días que se había alejado para siempre de Reiji. Yuma había estado con ella desde que regreso a nueva york, la había ido a buscar al aeropuerto y desde ese momento no se había despegado de ella. Por supuesto que le contó todo lo sucedido con lujo y detalle, a lo que el castaño juro que le rompería la cara al rubio bonito si llegaba a verlo.

Shu no había parado de llamarla, a lo que ella siguió con el mismo plan, no atenderlo. Fue entonces que decidió gracias al consejo de su amigo cambiar el número.

Y con respecto al tema de pelinegro, simplemente era la causa de su tristeza, jamás había sentido tanta atracción por alguien, jamás había sentido que su mundo se destrozaba por el solo hecho de no tenerlo cerca, en conclusión jamás había sentido sea lo que sea que sienta por Reiji por alguien. Era algo nuevo para ella, y le daba terror. Quería borrar todo eso, quería sacarlo de su mente, quería olvidar aquellos besos y las caricias que aun podía sentir con tan solo recordar. ¿Qué era lo que ese sujeto le había hecho? ¿Cómo podía ser que lo deseara tanto? Esas preguntas daban vuelta por su cabeza, ya no podía soportarlo. No podía comprender como era que se sentía mal por no poder verlo a el... y no por el hecho de que con su novio ya no existía nada mas...

-Ume, te estoy hablando.- chasqueo sus dedos delante del rostro de ella haciéndola volver en sí.

-perdón, no te escuche.-

-Sí, ya lo note.- chasqueo la lengua y le indico unos vasos de plástico de colores. –¿De qué tamaño crees que es mejor?-

-Amh, ¿medianos?.-

-Sí creo que sí, de todas formas siempre terminan tomando de la botella.- ¿En que pensabas?- pregunto mirándola de reojos mientras tomaba varios paquetes de vasos.

-Pelinegro, ojos rojos, sonrisa sexy.-

-¿Sabes lo que creo?-

-Me atrevo a preguntarte o es una pregunta retórica.- lo miro divertida dudando de sus palabras.

-Creo que debiste follártelo para sacarte las ganas.-

-¡YUMA!- lo reprendió fingiendo enojo.

-¡UME!.- la imito- sabes que tengo razón, lo que ustedes sienten es puro deseo el uno por el otro, tentación por el fruto prohibido.- le guiño el ojo.- aunque…-

-¿Aunque qué?-

-Si fuera así, él te hubiera follado estando borracha, y tú.. No te habrías puesto celosa por la morena que me contaste y mucho menos hubieses llorado… y el no te hubiera dicho que te quedaras… Y TÚ….- no lo dejo terminar de hablar.

-YA BASTA, no me estas ayudando mucho ¿sabes?-

-Lo sé es mi deber como amigo hacerte dudar y que pienses bien las cosas que quieres.- Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se adelantó a paso gigante hacia la tienda de bebidas dejándola con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué clase de amigo hace eso?- balbuceo cruzándose de brazos.

-VAMOS PONY APRESURATE QUE AUN NOS FALTA LA BEBIDA.-

* * *

Reiji se encontraba sentado en el lujoso sofá de la sala del nuevo departamento que había rentado su primo dos días atrás, bueno no lo había rentado prácticamente Ayato era el dueño de ese edificio así que simplemente tuvo que hace unas llamadas y el piso era suyo.

Llevaba una camisa blanca desabotonada hasta su pecho unos pantalones color café y unos zapatos del mismo color del pantalón. Su cabello estaba un poco despeinado, no era muy el estilo arreglado que el de costumbre pero eso le daba igual. Hace dos días había llegado a la ciudad de Nueva York y aun no tomaba el valor para ir a ver a Ume. En su mano se encontraba un papel con la dirección del departamento de la castaña y la dirección del bar donde ella trabaja. Ayato se lo había dado antes de tomar el avión, El desgraciado siempre conseguía todo lo que quería, esa era una de las tantas razones por las cuales era un engreído.

La única razón por la cual no había ido a buscarla era que quería darle tiempo a Ume para que no se sintiera presionada, quería que ella se dejara llevar y si iba a por ella en ese momento simplemente ella lo rechazaría. Pero ya no lo soportaba más, no podía esperar un día mas, quería verla.

-¡¿Aun sigues aquí?!- escucho la voz decepcionada de su primo a su espalda, al dirigirse hacia él lo vio en la entrada abrazando por la cintura a una rubia bastante provocativa, sin mencionar los enormes pechos que sobresalían del pequeño trapo a lo que se supone debería ser una remera, la miro de arriba abajo arqueando una ceja, el vaquero que la joven tenía estaba todo roto, dejando ver partes de su piernas, lo llevaba prácticamente pegado a la piel de tan encarnado que estaba ese pantalón, y completaba la vestimenta con sandalias de tacones bastante altos. Miro a su primo quien le guiño un ojo, le susurro algo a la rubia en el oído y señalo con el dedo la dirección de la habitación. Mientras se encaminaba a donde Ayato le dijo, esta miro al pelinegro quien se encontraba serio y le guiño un ojo descaradamente, en respuesta simplemente soltó un bufido y frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuánto va a cobrarte?- le pregunto a su primo quien lo miro fingiendo enojo.

\- ¿Por qué crees que es una prost…-Reiji arqueo una ceja impidiéndole que terminara de formular la pregunta.- Ok si lo parece pero no lo es… es por eso que amo Nueva york.- se froto las manos.

-Eres un asqueroso.-

-¡Oh vamos!… no quieras hacerte el puritano conmigo, que tuviste peores, es más ¿recuerdas el nombre de alguna?-

-claro que si..-

-Dime uno que te acuerdes.- lo reto divertido.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- se alejó de el para dirigirse a la cocina.

-claro, lo que digas.-

-Voy a salir a… caminar, no quiero escuchar ruidos molestos.-

-¿Envidia?-

-¿De eso?- hablo mientras señalaba con el dedo en dirección a donde se había ido la rubia.

-Cierto que eso solo lo sientes por Ume.-

El pelirrojo se sonrió al ver como Reiji se tensaba ante sus palabras.

-Voy a caminar un rato.-

-De acuerdo primito.-

Puso los ojos en blanco mientras que el pelirrojo salió trotando hacia la habitación. Tomo una chaqueta y se encamino a la salida.

Camino hacia una cafetería a unas cuadras del edificio, y tomo asiento en una mesa del fondo. Una camarera bastante sexy se acercó a él, pero ni siquiera la noto, sin levantar la vista pidió un té de hierbas, necesitaba pensar en cómo haría para ver a Ume, ¿Qué le diría para que ella no pensara que era un maldito acosador?

En ese momento su teléfono sonó, miro la pantalla y el nombre de su hermano aparecía en él. Suspiro y frunció el ceño, sabía lo que quería, pero no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Pero si no lo atendía llamaría a la casa y se daría cuenta de que no estaba allí, así que sin tener otra opción se decidió a contestar.

-¿Qué quieres?-

- _Maldición Reiji, dime que sabes algo de Ume_.-

-¿Por qué tendría que saber algo de ella?-

- _No atiende el maldito teléfono, y ahora me salta con que el número es inexistente. ¡Joder no puedo viajar, no ahora! Y NO SE NADA DE ELLA_.-

\- No grites.- lo regaño entre dientes, maldición porque tenía que escuchar esa mierda.- tal vez no quiere saber nada de ti, por eso no te atiende ¿no lo has pensado?-

- _ESO YA LO SE MIERDA_.-

-Dije que no grites.- escupió con veneno.- debiste pensarlo antes de engañarla, ya no puedes hacer nada.-

- _Maldición Reiji si sab_ …-

No quiso escuchar más y sin darle tiempo a seguir hablando corto la comunicación. Luego le inventaría algo. ¿Por qué estaba tan desesperado? El mismo había dicho que no le importaba, que no sentía nada por ella, la engañaba con cualquiera, la trataba mal, ¿Por qué ahora se sentía así? Acaso porque no pudo ser el quien la terminara? ¿Por qué su juego no había salido como lo planeo? Shu era un estúpido, como siempre conseguía lo que quería creyó que con Ume sería igual, pero todo le salió mal. Y ahora era su turno de mover las fichas a su favor.

Dejo dinero sobre la mesa, y salió de allí para ir al hotel, ya lo había decidido, no le importaba lo que ella pensara, esta noche iría a verla sin falta.

* * *

Ume se encontraba esquivando a los jóvenes alcoholizados de la fiesta, todos saltaban y bailaban descontrolados, mientras trataba de encontrar la salida, varias manos intentaban detenerla pero lograba zafarse de ellas. Realmente se estaba divirtiendo mucho pero necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco. Una vez que pudo salir de aquel laberinto humano, tomo una gran bocanada de aire, la brisa removió el borde de su vestido blanco que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, era un vestido casual con unas finas tiras que atravesaban sus hombros y un sutil bolado al final del vestido, tenía colgando una pequeña cartera color café y unas sandalias chatas del mismo color. Su cabello se encontraba suelto ya que no tuvo ni ganas de peinarse, dándole al viento una buena oportunidad de removerlos.

Se quedó un buen rato para en la entrada de la casa, tratando de respirar lo más que podía aquel refrescante aire, eran como las 12 de la noche, la fiesta había comenzado hace unas horas, y aunque no la estaba pasando mal, quería irse de allí. Yuma casi siempre realizaba fiestas no importaba el porqué, y esta era una de ellas, aunque en el fondo sabía que solo lo había organizado para levantarle el ánimo, y le estaba sumamente agradecida, pero necesitaba irse… quería estar en su departamento tomando un café y leyendo algún que otro libro.

Tomo su celular de la cartera y llamo un taxi, no vivía muy lejos de su departamento pero estaba a unas 20 cuadras y no tenía ganas de caminar. Tomo la decisión de avisarle a su amigo que se había ido cuando estuviera en su depto. Ya que de lo contrario sería capaz de dejar la fiesta solo para acompañarla y no lo iba a permitir. Su amigo ya había hecho mucho por ella y no iba a cortarle la diversión.

Luego de unos 10 minutos esperando un taxi color negro estaciono en el borde de la calle, troto hacia el abrazándose a si misma ya que la noche estaba refrescando y se metió enseguida.

El taxista fue todo el camino hablando, en realidad criticando la música que hoy en día escuchaban los jóvenes, tema que surgió cuando el caballero escucho el tema de 50 cent candy shop que salía a todo volumen de la casa. Ume solo asentía con la cabeza dibujando una sonrisa mientras se bloqueaba mentalmente para no prestarle atención. Dio gracias a todos los dioses del olimpo cuando el auto estaciono frente al edificio donde vivía.

Pago rápidamente y prácticamente salto del coche.

Mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor no podía evitar reír como estúpida por los comentarios del sujeto. Se metió en el y presiono el botón. Lo único que quería era llegar… apresurando las cosas desabrocho sus sandalias y se las saco tomando ambas con su mano izquierda. Movió su cuello intentado relajarse, pero esa relajación que comenzaba a sentir se fue al caño cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y vio a quien estaba parado para subirse en el.

Ambos se miraron sin parpadear, ni siquiera respiraban. Los dos en estado de shock esperando a que el otro reaccione. Pero fueron las puertas de ascensor quienes los hicieron reaccionar al intentar cerrarse. El las paro con la mano y rápidamente tomo el brazo de ella para jalarla hacia su cuerpo.

-¿Q..que…que estas…que estás haciendo aquí?- joder otra vez hablando como idiota.

-Vine a verte.-

-No…no…pue…des..no puedes.- los ojos de él la miraban divertido mientras ella intentaba hablar y buscar lo que creía serían las llaves, lo cual comprobó que tenía razón al escuchar cómo están caían de sus temblorosas manos al suelo.- Reiji ¿Cómo… donde…- Él se inclinó a tomarlas al mismo tiempo que ella y sus manos se tocaron, inmediatamente ella la corrió mirándolo directamente a los ojos, otra vez volvía a sentir las mismas descargas de antes.

-¿No vas a invitarme a entrar?- pregunto fingiendo incomodidad.

-Lo siento, es que, me sorprendiste, no… claro.- trato de tranquilizarse para dejar de hacer el papel de idiota, ya que lo estaba haciendo a la perfección, intento abrir la puerta pero tuvo la mala idea de míralo de reojos, _¡MIERDA!_ Estaba jodidamente sexy, tenía una camisa negra con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, unos pantalones del mismo color, su cabello como siempre dándole ese toque de perfección, aunque no llevaba los trajes que solía usar, se veía un más caliente que de costumbre, daba ganas de saltar sobre él y… _¡CALMATE LOCA DE MIERDA!_ Grito su mente haciendo que reaccione.

Abrió la puerta después de casi un siglo y lo invito a pasar haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

Una vez dentro soltó sus sandalias y saco su cartera para colgarla en el perchero, lo miro ya más calmada, o fingiendo estarlo ya que su corazón estaba a punto de caducar.

-Siéntate.- le señalo el sofá negro.- ¿Quieres tomar algo?- camino hacia la cocina pero antes de que el contestara se volvió y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Reiji?-

-¿Qué contesto primero?-

-Joder Reiji ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué viniste?-

-Estaba preocupado por ti… solo eso, no pensé que te molestaría.-

-¿Solo eso?- pregunto decepcionada, _¡¿bueno que quería?!,_ le hablo para la mierda, pero no porque no quería verlo sino porque estaba confundida, jamás había sentido lo que siente por él, en realidad ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía por el pelinegro, lo único que tenía en claro era que lo deseaba, quería tocarlo y que él la tocara, quería sentirlo, pero… eso no era correcto, no podían…

-Y esto.- camino hacia ella y antes de que la castaña pueda reaccionar la tenía prisionera de sus labios.

Tomo su rostro con ambas manos saboreando los dulces labios que aún no le daban acceso a recorrer su interior, con su lengua contorneo su boca obteniendo como resultado que ella dejara escapar un sutil gemido, dándole la oportunidad perfecta para meter su lengua y encontrarse con la de ella.

No era un beso desesperado, era más bien un beso lento, como si ambos tuvieran miedo de la reacción del otro, como si ambos esperaran a que el otro tome la primera iniciativa, era un beso que los estaba poniendo a prueba…

Lentamente ella fue levantando sus manos con miedo y suavemente las coloco en las caderas de él, enganchando sus dedos índices sobre las presillas de su pantalón, al sentir aquello el acaricio con sus pulgares sus mejillas mientras aumentaba la intensidad de aquel beso, fueron segundos en los cuales ella subió sus brazos enroscándolos en su cuello y las manos de él bajaron a su cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, en una lucha por seguir besándose y poder respirar ninguno de los dos quería separarse, sus respiraciones se entrecortaban, sus palpitaciones se aceleraban y ambos comenzaban a sentir como el calor los invadía.

Una de las manos de Reiji viajo hasta la nuca de ella, y jalo suavemente de su cabello tirando su cabeza hacia atrás besando su cuello con desesperación, lamiendo cada parte de su piel deslizando su lengua por su clavícula hasta llegar nuevamente a su boca y fundirse en un beso caliente.

-Rei..Reiji... no… podemos…- intentaba hablar mientras seguían besándose, aunque su sentido común le gritara que debía detener todo esto, quería continuar.

-Si podemos.- sonrió en sus labios atacándola sin dejarle hablar.

Camino hacia el sillón y se dejó caer en el llevándose a Ume consigo quedando sentada sobre él. Las manos de Reiji no pudieron contenerse más y comenzaron a acariciar sus muslos, intentaba ser delicado pero la idea de estar tocando su piel lo desesperaba como nunca.

-Reiji.- al escucharla hablar se detuvo un instante, sabía que lo deseaba tanto como el a ella, pero podía notar el miedo en su voz.

-"Ume...no pienses en nada ni nadie, déjate caer en la tentación- la miro dibujando una sonrisa ladina-sé que me deseas, como yo te deseo a ti".-

-Suenas igual a un demonio tentando a su victima.- susurro nerviosa muy cerca de su oído.

-Entonces tu también eres uno... ya que me tentaste desde el primer día que te vi.- deposito un beso en su cuello.- ¿dime que a ti no te paso lo mismo? ¿Qué no sentiste esa atracción cuando nos tocamos por primera vez?- beso nuevamente su cuello haciéndola estremecer.

-R..reiji..-

-¿Dime que no me deseaste desde que nuestras manos se tocaron?- beso el lóbulo de su oreja y esta vez pudo sentir como ella se derretía bajo su agarre, una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su interior. –Dímelo…-

Cada beso, cada caricia, cada susurro la hacía sentirse en el mismo paraíso, lo deseaba tanto, ¿cómo no hacerlo?, Reiji la ponía de una forma que ningún otro podía, su sentido común le gritaba que parara todo esto, que lo echara de su departamento y que no le volviera a dirigir la palabra. ¡Era el hermano de su ex novio! Pero su parte lujuriosa, todo su cuerpo le gritaba aún más fuerte que se dejara llevar, que se desnudara allí mismo y hacer las cosas más sucias con él. ¡Dios! De solo imaginárselo desnudo encima de ella sintió como sus bragas se mojaban.

-Dímelo Ume…- tomo el rostro de ella entre sus manos y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos. Unos ojos oscurecidos por el deseo y la lujuria.

-Te desee desde el primer momento en que te vi.-

Las palabras le habían salido solas, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para analizarlas antes de dejarlas fuera de su boca y eso fue el detonante para que el comenzar a tocar su cuerpo con desesperación mientras atacaba su boca como si su vida dependiera de eso. Sentada sobre el pudo sentir como su miembro, ya mas que despierto, rozaba contra la tela de su braguita, poniendola aun mas húmeda...

-Déjame hacerte mía-

 **OHHhhhh! :O**

 **y aca les dejo el nuevo cap. espero que sea de su agrado y bueno... que creen?**

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE APARTIR DEL PROX CAP TODO SE VUELVE HOT BIEN HOT!**

 **Asi que... GRACIAS por seguir la historia y por tomarse el tiempo de leerla... espero que les haya**

 **gustado el cap :)**

 **no me maten por dejarlas en el moment jaja solo que... nada ya saben que me**

 **gusta el suspenso jajaja ;)**

 **hasta el prox cap.**


	12. Capitulo 10 ¿Y ahora?

**_Bueno primero que nada quiero pedir disculpas por el tiempo que paso. Realmente se merecen una disculpa. Como lei en un comentario "pasaron 84 años" lamento mucho no haberme tomado el tiempo para actualizar esta historia, pero realmente no habia tenido tiempo, pasaron muchas cosas y no muy buenas durante este tiempo. Pero prometo esta vez terminar de escribirla. Espero que les guste (hace mucho no escribo) y bueno sinceramente pido disculpas. Y bueno ahora si las dejo con el nuevo capitulo._**

 ** _POR CIERTO ADVERTENCIA ANTES DE LEER... CONTIENE ESCENA HOT._**

 **Capítulo 10**

 ** _¿y…ahora?_**

La música del celular no paraba de sonar, la vibración en la pequeña mesa al lado de su cama hacia que la habitación en si vibrara al ritmo de la música. Extendió su mano y contesto aun con los ojos cerrados. Ume escucho sin ganas como su jefe le preguntaba si podía reemplazar a su compañera de trabajo y entrar unas horas antes de su horario habitual, no estaba muy feliz con el pedido pero aun así respondió que sí. Varias veces su compañera había hecho lo mismo por ella así que sería injusto no hacerlo. Dejo el celular nuevamente en la mesa y soltó un pequeño suspiro al sentir unas manos que la abrazaban por detrás y un cálido beso en la nuca. Dio media vuelta y se encontró con unos bellos ojos rojos que la miraban como si ella fuera lo más hermoso del universo.

-Buenos días - pronuncio el regalándole una sonrisa que hizo que un cosquilleo de electricidad recorriera cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Buenos días Reiji- respondió con una sonrisa más grande que su rostro, no podía ocultar la felicidad que sentía al verlo ahí con ella en la misma cama, abrazándola, acariciándola. No quería salir de ese lugar, deseaba detener el tiempo justo ahí, exactamente así como se encontraban uno en frente del otro mirándose como si nada más existiera, solo ellos dos. –Debo ir a bañarme, tengo que ir al trabajo en unas horas.-

-Te diría que no vayas pero…- Tomo una bocanada de aire, él era demasiado obsesivo con el trabajo y jamás faltaría por algo así, pero si continuaba la frase sería la mayor mentira que habría dicho en la vida, ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces olvido todo lo organizado y estricto que era.- No, no vayas, quédate aquí conmigo.- la abrazo fuertemente para así no dejarla ir.

-Debo irme- las palabras apenas se entendían debido a las risas de por medio, realmente ella tampoco deseaba eso.- mi compañera tiene al hijo enfermo y para ser honesta ella me cubrió varias veces cuando presentaba exámenes así que no sería justo que no la cubra justo ahora.- lo beso tiernamente y se levanto de la cama.

\- Amistades… entiendo, ve- Pronuncio divertido señalando el baño.

La veía caminar hacia el baño de la habitación envuelta en la sábana blanca que arrastraba más de lo que la envolvía, no podía explicarse así mismo el sentimiento que estaba experimentando, pues jamás le había pasado algo así, era nuevo para él, pero si pudiera definirlo en una palabra seria, felicidad.

Ume cerró la puerta del baño y se apoyó sobre esta abrazándose a sí misma, sonriendo como niña cerro los ojos tratando se procesar todo lo sucedido. Camino hacia la ducha y abrió la llave tanteo el agua y se metio completamente bajo esta, como si la tibia cascada la relajara y le demostrara que los hechos de la noche anterior si habían sido reales. Cerro lo ojos y no pudo evitar recordar…

 _-"Déjame hacerte mía"-_

 _Eso es lo que ella quería, que el la hiciera suya, entregarse por completo. Era una lucha de pensamientos y sentimientos que ya no podía controlar, una batalla que se había salido de control y estaba en el medio de ambos bandos. El razonamiento decía no, apenas lo conoces, es quien es… pero el corazón, ese fuego que estaba latente en su interior decía si hazlo. Lo tenía enfrente, viendo como sus ojos la deseaban así como ella a él, esperando su respuesta, esperando que tome una decisión._

 _-Si…- Solo un susurro, solo eso basto para que él se levantara con ella en brazos y la besara como si el mundo se fuera a acabar._

 _Entre risas nerviosas y besos, ella le indico donde quedaba la habitación, Reiji camino hacia esta sin bajar a Ume de sus brazos, abrió la puerta empujándola con una pierna, no era muy propio de él, pero realmente no le importaba un comino. Visualizo la cama y se dirigio hacia esta, muy cuidadosamente se apoyó sobre esta y dejo caer a Ume como si fuera de cristal. Quedo observándola, viéndola respirar con dificultad, agitada, y lo supo. No quería solo follarla, quería hacerla suya, quería que siempre fuera suya._

 _Lentamente fue bajando el cierre del vestido que esta traía lo deslizo hacia abajo dejándola solo con la ropa interior, un hermoso conjunto de encaje color blanco. Trago saliva al ver lo hermosa que era. Pero no solo su cuerpo era hermoso, todo Ume era hermoso para él. Ella se acomodó de rodillas en la cama y comenzó a quitar su camisa dejando al descubierto su torso marcado._

 _-Si me ejercito- pronuncio divertido, a lo que ella solo sonrió recordando el encuentro en el baño._

 _El mismo desabrocho su cinturón y luego su pantalón, se lo quito y le dio un perfecto Angulo a ella para ver su fornido cuerpo. No podían esperar más tenían la necesidad de sentirse, tocarse, de volverse uno._

 _Quitándose la poca ropa que quedaba, él se acomodó encima de ella y sin dejar de besarla recorría todo su cuerpo desnudo, llevo su mano hasta la parte baja de su cuerpo y sintió lo mojada que estaba. Ella se arqueo y soltó un pequeño jadeo al sentir los dedos de el en su entrada. Estaba lista, solo lo necesitaba a el, y por supuesto que lo tendría._

 _Se acomodó abriendo sus piernas y lenta pero profundamente se metió en ella. Ambos gimieron suavemente, quedándose inmóviles por unos segundos. Para el era el lugar perfecto donde quería estar, y quedarse allí para siempre, no salir nunca. Para ella era el mismo paraíso._

 _Se movió lentamente, quería hacerla desear más, que ella misma le pidiera más, quería tomarse todo su tiempo para poder complacerla como debía. Los suaves movimientos fueron aumentando. No quería ser muy rudo, aunque por dentro todo en el quemaba, no era una opción que ella creyera que solo la estaba follando, esa noche ella era su princesa y él no era exactamente un príncipe pero iba a demostrárselo. Pero al escuchar su voz, supo que ella también estaba ardiendo como él._

 _-Más rápido Reiji…mas…- Se aferró de su espalda y delicadamente mordió su cuello. Fue lo que el necesitaba para sacarse ese fuego que estaba reteniendo. Ella lo deseaba, el la deseaba, y sabía perfectamente que Ume no pensaría que la estaba utilizando._

 _Se levantó frente a ella, y con ambas manos abrió su piernas para mantenerlas asi, sus movimientos se volvieron más fuertes, más salvajes, los pechos de Ume se movían al ritmo de las embestidas, escuchar sus gemidos, ver como entraba y salía, el sonido que provocaba con cada penetración, lo incendiaba más, era como un volcán a punto de erupcionar. Rápidamente se sentó en la cama y la atrajo hacia el sentándola encima suyo. Ella comenzó a moverse tan rápido como podía necesitaba sentir que todo él estaba dentro suyo. Lo abrazo fuertemente clavando sus uñas cuando un calor extremadamente fuerte empezaba a apoderarse de su interior. Él se dio cuenta lo que sucedía por lo que profundizo las embestidas. Al cabo de unos segundos, ambos llegaron al clímax juntos, como si lo hubieran programado para acabar al mismo tiempo._

 _Ume temblaba bajo el abrazo de Reiji, mientras el recuperaba la respiración y la sostenía tan fuerte que un momento pensó que la aplastaría. La soltó apenas, solo para ver su rostro, se veía cien veces más hermosa de lo que era. Fue entonces que tuvo una revelación que jamas en la vida pensó tener, haría lo necesario para conocerla más, hasta el más íntimo detalle, no la iba a perder._

La realidad saco a la castaña de los recuerdos cuando Reiji puso un vaso de café frente a ella.

-¿En qué pensabas?- Pregunto el pelinegro sonriendo mientras bebía de su vaso podía verse el hilo de un saquito de te colgando de este.

Era como si el viera dentro de su mente, sabía que esa pregunta era solo para verla ponerse roja como un tomate.

-En.. el trabajo.- respondió evasivamente tomando el vaso de café.- ¿Dónde lo compraste?

-En la cafetería de la esquina- Dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, verla nerviosa era lo que quería, le gustaba saber que tenía ese efecto en ella. Pero pronto vio como la felicidad que tenía la hermosa chica frente a él se desvanecía y una frente arrugada se hacía visible. También lo supo, y aunque no quería reconocerlo sabía que ese sentimiento era por una persona en particular, su hermano. No quería hacer preguntas, mucho menos hacerla recordar, pero sabía que eso la estaba atormentando. ¿Culpa? ¿Acaso ella lo amaba? ¿Lo perdonaría? ¿Acaso ella…

-¿Te arrepientes?-

La suave voz de ella lo saco de sus pensamientos, ¿había sido cierto? ¿Ella acaba de preguntarle eso?

-No- su respuesta fue corta y precisa, no había dudas solo una total seguridad de que esa palabra era la correcta.- ¿Tu?- ¿porque pregunto? ¿Realmente estaba preparado para escuchar su respuesta? Se arrepintió y se maldijo interiormente.

-No.- rápido y claro, tampoco hubo dudas en su respuesta.- Pero... ¿y… ahora?-

¿Y ahora? Esa era una pregunta que ninguno de los dos pensó hasta el momento. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Él no la amaba, ella no lo amaba. Sentían atracción el uno por el otro. Pero él no iba a perderla, él quería llegar a conocerla. Pero ¿y ella?

-Y ahora… no voy a dejar que te alejes de mi Ume.- Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron al escuchar esto.- No sé a dónde llegaremos con esto, que va a pasar.. y créeme, yo siempre se lo que va a pasar, pero realmente no quiero que te alejes de mi.-

 _"No quiero que te alejes de mi…. No quiero que te alejes de mi….no quiero…"_

* * *

El aplauso frente a su cara la hizo reaccionar.

-Tierra llamando a Ume..-

La castaña sacudió su cabeza abrió y cerró los ojos como si estuviera despertándose de un sueño vio como los ojos marrones de la compañera la miraban divertida esperando una contestación.

-¡LUCY! Lo siento.. Yo… estaba…-

-En otro planeta lo se.- recogió su largo cabello rubio formando un rodete no muy ordenado, algunos de sus cabellos quedaron sueltos dándole un aire de rebelde, pues asi era exactamente Lucy, no solo era una compañera de trabajo sino también una buena amiga de Ume, no tanto como Yuma, pero podría decirse que casi. Lucy era alta metro setenta casi. Su piel era morena como si se bronceara todos los días del año, su cuerpo era delgado no mucho pero delgado, la remera musculosa blanca marcaban muy bien sus voluminosos pechos y el jean su trasero y si tenía una cualidad era la de sonreír casi todo el tiempo.

-Solo pensaba..- ¿Le contaría lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿o acaso ella pensaría que era una zorra? Su mente aún era un mar de contradicciones. Para ella el tema de Shu estaba más que terminado, no quería escucharlo ni sus excusas ni nada. Pero ¿acostarse con su hermano tan rápido? ¿Eso la hacía una puta no es asi?

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto la joven sacándola nuevamente de su nube personal.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-¿Cómo se llama el sujeto que te tiene asi? y no digas Shu porque sé que él no es.-

¿Tan predecible era que acaso todos se daban cuenta de que pensaba?. O solo era una idiota que no podía mantener su preocupación oculta. Realmente necesitaba sacarse de encima toda esa preocupación, quería que aunque sea alguien le dijese, _"ESTUPIDA COMO SE TE OCURRE"_ hablar con Yuma era fácil, el jamás la juzgaría, pero no podía molestarlo cada vez que tuviera alguna duda Tenía dudas sobre hablar del tema con ella, pero estaba harta de tener dudas. Entonces lo soltó todo. Mientras cobrara a los clientes y Lucy servía los tragos ambas conversaban de lo más tranquilas, pues los clientes estaban más concentrados en las bebidas que en sus charlas. Trato de no omitir ningún detalle, pues no quería quedar como si su relación con Shu había sido terrible, y tampoco quería quedar como si Reiji la hubiese provocado, ya que nada había sucedido asi. La rubia escuchaba atenta cada palabra que salía de su compañera, en ocasiones no podía evitar soltar alguna que otra carcajada. Cuando termino de contar todo la mandíbula de Lucy estaba casi tocando el piso, sostenía una botella de whisky en una mano y en la otra un vaso con dos cubos de hielo.

-Muchacha, el trago por favor.- hablo un hombre de unos cincuenta años desesperado.

La joven se disculpó y sirvió el trago rápidamente, como si hubiera tomado cinco energizantes juntos, giro rápidamente hacia la castaña y el abrazo fuerte sacudiéndola por todos lados.

-¡TE FELICITO AMIGA!-

¿Qué acaso la estaba felicitando por todo lo que conto? La cara de la rubia tenía un brillo de ¿Orgullo? Realmente no entendía nada.

-Al fin te sacaste a ese rubio de encima, no te merecía Ume.- Ella sabía perfectamente que Shu no era un buen novio, cada vez que iba al lugar la miraba y le guiñaba un ojo. Por supuesto que no se lo iba a contar a su amiga, no porque sintiera lastima sino porque sabía que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta. De todas formas nunca paso de ahí, ya que si lo hubiera hecho ella le hubiera partido la cara con lo que fuese que tuviera en mano.

-¿Acaso escuchaste toda la historia? Lucy… me acosté con su hermano-

-¡¿Y eso que?!Ya están separados, déjalo allá en Francia y tu.- se acercó a ella como si estuviera bailando rumba.- revuélcate todo lo que quieras con el estirado.- Pudo ver que entre la felicidad de la castaña también había remordimiento, suspiro y continuo hablando.- ¿Acaso lo amabas? NO, no lo hacías de lo contrario no hubiera ocurrido nada de lo que paso. ¿Acaso EL te amaba? NO tampoco lo hacía de lo contrario no te hubiera metido los cuernos cientos de veces! Y si fuera así sabrías algo de el… de su vida… dime Ume ¿qué sabes de su vida?- la expresión en la cara de su compañera lo decía todo.- Lo ves, no sabes nada, seis meses a la basura, deja de lamentarte y disfruta.-

En realidad era cierto, no sabía absolutamente nada de Shu, no sabía a donde iría a parar toda esta aventura con Reiji, pero estaba segura que nadie hasta el momento la había hecho sentir como el pelinegro. Muy en el fondo sabía que lo volvería a hacer, que no se arrepentía, por eso tal vez se sentía tan culpable. Queria muchísimo Shu, tuvo lindos momentos con el, pero los engaños, las palabras hirientes, ¿Cómo olvidar eso?

Entre las charlas y los constantes clientes se hicieron las dos de la mañana, el bar estaba vacío y las jóvenes recogían sus cosas para irse a sus hogares, Lucy se dirigía hacia la puerta mientras Ume tomaba las llaves del local y se volvió hacia ella casi estampándola contra la barra.

-¡Hombre demasiado sexy y extraño enfrente!-

No parecía asustada, pero era muy extraño que alguien como ese hombre estuviera allí a esas horas de la noche, pues todos los que rondaban ese lugar eran los alcohólicos que salían del bar. Ume se asomó apenas para ver si reconocía al sujeto, había preparado la llave por si debía cerrar rápidamente la puerta, al acercarse lo reconoció, su piel se volvió pálida, simplemente quedo estupefacta al verlo allí, estaba mas guapo que hacia horas, como era de esperar llevaba un traje de vestir todo negro y una hermosa corbata roja.

\- si quiere violar a alguien yo me ofrezco como voluntaria Ume no te preocupes.-

El comentario de su amiga la hizo estallar en una carcajada, pero de los nervios. Lo había dicho tan fuerte que esperaba que el no haya escuchado.

-El…el es Reiji.- dijo mirándola con ansiedad. La boca de la rubia se abrió formando un gran circulo, miro al pelinegro y la miro a ella, para luego guiñarle un ojo a la castaña.

\- ¿y.. Que se supone que sigues haciendo aca hablando conmigo? FUERA, dame las llaves yo cierro, solo… vete con ese galán de cine.- manoteo las llaves de sus manos y prácticamente la saco a empujones.- mañana quiero detalles.- la cara de Ume se volvió roja cosa que hizo que Reiji lo notara y dibujara una sonrisa.

Mientras caminaba hacia el mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza, ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo lo saluda? ¿le da un beso en la mejilla? ¿en la boca? No sabia que hacer o decir, no podía creer que el estuviera allí. Al estar frente a frente solo se quedo mirándolo, si no quería quedar como idiota, había fracasado totalmente. Sin embargo el sonrió al verla tan nerviosa.

-espero que no te moleste que haya venido a buscarte.- sus palabras parecían tan formal, tan educado.

-¿Por qué?- _¿solo eso?_ Su inconsciente la golpeo sacudiendo su cerebro, lo único que le faltaba era que un hilo de baba callera por su boca.

\- porque no te avise y tal vez…- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que ella lo interrumpió.

-No, ¿Por qué viniste?- su pregunta no presentaba enojo ni frustración todo lo contrario, estaba sorprendida de verlo allí, ¿Por qué había ido?

-oh, eso. Pues porque no voy a dejar que camines sola a estas horas de la noche.-Hizo un movimiento con la mano para que ella comenzara a caminar.

-Gracias- susurro con las mejillas rojas, para ella fue algo muy considerado y hermoso lo que acababa de hacer.

No podía ser real todo esto, apenas conocía a Reiji y le era imposible describir con palabras lo que le sucedía al verlo, al estar ahí a su lado caminando. El era como un imán para ella, todo su cuerpo temblaba al estar junto a él. Todos sus pensamientos negativos se esfumaban al escucharlo hablar, era como si el la hubiera hipnotizado. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba de una manera ilógica. Al llegar a la puerta de su edificio se plantaron los dos uno frente al otro, ella revolvió su bolso y saco las llaves mientras el miraba cada movimiento.

-¿Y… ahora?- dijo clavando sus ojos sobre los de ella.

-¿Quieres subir? Tengo hotcakes- respondió regalándole una dulce mirada.

-No me gustan los hotcakes.- su voz era tranquila y divertida a la vez.

Ella camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y giro suavemente sonriendo casi inocentemente.

-Si bueno... suerte que no tengo.- movió su cabeza hacia un lado sin borrar su sonrisa. El simplemente soltó una leve carcajada y camino hacia ella tomándola por la cintura y clavando un suave pero apasionado beso en sus labios mientras entraban al edificio.

Ella lo deseaba y el a ella. Y por el momento ambos iban a disfrutarlo...


	13. Capitulo 11 Una historia de amor

**Capitulo 11**

" ** _Una historia de amor."_**

Podía escuchar los murmullos de los cinco hombres a su alrededor, pero no podía entender de que hablaban, su mente estaba en otra parte, habían pasado dos semanas y el aún seguía en Francia. Los estúpidos que tenían que cerrar el trato no les gustaba unas formas y pedían reformaciones. Estaba harto quería irse de allí, quería ver a la chica que había perdido por imbécil. No podía creer que no tenía ni el número del bar donde Ume trabajaba, realmente había sido un bastardo con ella. Extrañaba su voz, su risa. Si alguien le hubiera dicho dos semanas atrás que se sentiría así al perderla se le hubiera reído en la cara, cosa que había hecho cuando su hermano se lo advirtió. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Se sentía vacío, como si le hubieran arrancado una parte del cuerpo.

Cuando cuatro de los hombres sentados en la misma se levantaron reacciono de que la cena había terminado. ¿Qué habían decidido? No tenía la menos idea. Cuando se dispuso a hacer lo mismo el señor Duval le pidió que se quedara unos minutos. Sintió que los nervios estaban a punto de explotar, era consciente de que no había prestado ni la más mínima atención durante toda la cena. Cuando los demás se marcharon Shu miro casi con miedo al señor frente a él.

-¿No has podido comunicarte aun?- Pregunto bebiendo la copa de vino tinto que agitaba en su mano.

¿A caso se refería a Ume? ¿Que le diría a continuación? ¿La verdad? Su pierna derecha comenzó a moverse por debajo del mantel blanco consecuencia de los nervios. Tenía la necesidad de hablar con alguien, que alguien le diera algún consejo o un golpe en medio de la cara por ser tan idiota. ¿Pero era su jefe el indicado? ¿Pero qué mejor que un romántico francés?

-No…ella…- tomo la copa frente a él y se tomó todo el líquido tinto de un trago, el anciano lo miro sorprendido pues jamás lo había visto así, si algo sabia de Shu Sakamaki era la seguridad en sí mismo que tenía.- ella no quiere hablar conmigo.-

Su respuesta lo dejo sorprendido pero no mucho, sabía que el joven rubio ocultaba algo.

-¿Qué sucedió? Si es que se puede saber. Has estado muy... demasiado distraído. Se lo bueno que eres haciendo tu trabajo pero estas semanas Shu… estas semanas fueron desastrosas.-

No pudo soportarlo más, sus ojos se habían empañado, se sintió estúpido mientras se frotaba los ojos como todo un macho rudo.

-Yo… ¡se entero que la engañe!.-

Lo siguiente en la mesa fue un silencio que duro por lo menos un minuto. No podía ver a la cara al hombre frente a el. Acababa de decirle a su propio jefe que había sido un completo hijo de puta infiel.

-¿Cuántas veces fueron?- pregunto sin inmutarse. Lo que hizo que el rubio soltara una carcajada llena de rabia y nervios.

-Que se enteró...- se sirvió otro poco de vino.- una, que no se enteró, cientas, aunque creo que ya debe de haberse dado cuenta.-

-Entiendo…- esa palabra hizo que Shu clavara sus ojos en el.- voy a contante una historia, pero necesitare otra botella de vino.-

Shu espero mientras la joven mesera dejaba la botella de vino, esta vez blanco en la mesa, ella era muy guapa no dejaba de verlo, pero él ni siquiera se sintió atraído. En el fondo no podía creer que estaba allí, esperando a que el viejo frente a él le contara una estúpida historia de amor. Pero no quería volver al hotel, no quería recordar que fue allí donde engaño a su novia y que fue allí donde ella se enteró.

Una vez que Duval lleno su copa y la de Shu con vino empezó con el relato.

 _La historia trataba de un joven empresario que recién comenzaba a largarse en el mundo de las ventas. Tenía a cuantas mujeres quisiera, todas las noches era fiesta, alcohol y mujeres. Había tenido tantas que no podía recordar el nombre de casi ninguna. Hasta que un día entro a una tienda para comprar unos cigarrillos. La joven en el mostrador era realmente hermosa, tenía ojos y cabello negro, la piel blanca como la nieve, era a simple vista hermosa. Cuando se acercó a ella como un depredador, sonriéndole lascivamente, esta simplemente le dijo cuanto debía pagar. Ni siquiera se había impresionado por su atractivo físico. Él se sorprendió al ver que no tuvo ni el más mínimo efecto en ella. Salió de la tienda confundido y decepcionado, aquella tonta había sido la primer mujer que lo había rechazo. Pero no iba a darse por vencido. Todos los días durante casi un mes fue a la misma tienda por cigarrillos. Cada día intentaba establecer conversación con la muchacha, cada día progresaba un poco, pero solo un poco, de un hola… a como estaba el tiempo… a como estaba el trabajo. Hasta que un día consiguió que ella le concediera una cita. Esa cita se volvió varias citas, lo que formo un noviazgo. Pero cuando consiguió que ella sea su novia el volvió a las viejas jugadas. Un dia ella lo dejo. Simplemente se marcho de su lado sin decir nada, habían pasado días y el no sabia nada de ella. Cuando fue a buscarla a la tienda una joven morena le dijo que simplemente había renunciado. Desesperado comenzó a buscarla por todos lados, luego de casi un mes una amiga le dijo donde se encontraba no antes de golpearlo fuertemente por haberla engañado. Viajo durante horas para llegar a la pequeña playa donde estaría la casa de la joven que por idiota había perdido. Ella estaba de pie junto a una palmera, cuando la vio su mundo se dio vuelta, estaba tan hermosa como la primera vez que la vio. Pero a su lado había un hombre uno que la abrazaba como si ella le perteneciera. Se acercó a ellos convertido en una furia. Los enfrento a ambos pero solo recibió un vete por parte de ella. Lo había echado, le refregó en la cara todas las mujeres con la que se había enterado que la había engañado y lo echo del lugar. Ella estaba decidida a no perdonarlo jamas._

 _Pasaron los meses, y él no podía olvidarla, sabía que ella ahora le pertenecía a otro hombre que estaba feliz y que ni siquiera lo recordaba. Pero el podría haber sido el que causara esa felicidad en ella sin embargo lo había echado a perder por idiota._

 _Un dia caminaba hacia una cafetería y al sentarse en la pequeña mesa en el rincón mas oscuro del lugar, levanto la vista y la vio. La vio sentada en la otra punta del local, tomando un café y leyendo un libro muy grande para sus pequeñas manos. Su corazón golpeo fuertemente, simplemente seguía siendo hermosa. Tomo coraje y se levantó en dirección hacia ella._

 _Cuando esta levanto la vista no realizo gesto alguno. Estaba dispuesta a irse cuando la detuvo dulcemente. Le pidió unos segundos de su tiempo. No sabia si seguía con aquel sujeto, o si ya había formado una familia. Simplemente quería saber como estaba. Al ver la cara de sufrimiento de el ella se volvió a sentar. Y hablaron. Los segundos se convirtieron minutos, los minutos horas. Ella había dejado al sujeto de la playa, y estaba sola, había abierto una pequeña biblioteca cerca del lugar y por eso se encontraba allí. Y entonces lo supo, esa era una nueva oportunidad para volverla a conquistar, esta vez no lo iba a arruinar. La amaba, ella era única en el mundo y no iba a volver a perderla._

Cuando el hombre termino el relato el rubio simplemente parpadeo iluso, trago saliva y lleno de ironía le respondió.

-Excelente cuento Señor Duval, muy bonita historia… ¿cómo se llama el libro?.- se removió el cabello nervioso la ira no lo estaba dejando pensar antes de hablar pero el hombre simplemente sonrió.

-El libro se llama... a veces los rumores no son ciertos.- Los ojos azules de Shu se abrieron como plato.- lastime y engañe a una mujer. Pero cuando supe que ella era a quien amaba, todo se terminó. A partir del momento que volvió a mirarme en la cafetería como lo hacía al comienzo fue y será la única.-

-No sé si la amo.- Espeto mirando hacia un costado, pero obtuvo una gran carcajada como respuesta.

-Escucha hijo, no saber y no querer reconocerlo son dos cosas muy distintas, porque en el momento que una mujer te pone en ese estado… créeme que algo sientes por ella.-

Luego de pasar un buen rato con las largas charlas ambos se despidieron. Al llegar al hotel a regañadientes entro en la habitación. Se tiro en la cama boca arriba y saco su celular del bolsillo. Abrió la galería de fotos y vio una en la que estaba con la castaña. Recordó el lugar, era en central park bajo unos arboles tupidos. Ella estaba casi colgándose de su cuello sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras el la sostenía por la cintura y apenas asomaba una sonrisa. Se sintió despreciable al recordar el momento. Ume no paraba de hablar sobre su carrera y lo que haría en un futuro, pero el simplemente no podía recordar las palabras exactas, ya que observaba a las mujeres alrededor. Recordó que bajo ese árbol después de tomarse la foto ella le dijo que lo quería, y el respondió un casto "yo también". Sintió como su pecho se cerraba y le impedía respirar. Coloco los auriculares en el celular y se dispuso a escuchar música, eso era lo único que podía alejarlo de sus pensamientos negativos hacia el mismo.

¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Estaría con otro hombre? Uno que la haga feliz? ¿Estaría llorando? ¿Estaría feliz?

Él no era motivo para estar triste y lo sabía, seis meses estando con ella y apenas le había dicho unas tres cuatro veces que la quería. Seis meses al lado de una mujer hermosa y jamás la había tratado como se debía. Simplemente había pensado que ella no se iría de su lado nunca. Que lo necesitaba. Ella era muy abierta con él, le contaba cada detalle de su día, pero él era muy flojo como para prestarle atención, ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba ese perro del que tanto hablaba de cuando era niña. En cambio el jamás le conto nada, ni siquiera que vivía en una jodida mansión. Nunca hizo algo para que en estos momentos ella este mal. Nunca hizo algo para que ella sintiera amor. Sin embargo los detalles que ella tenía con él, hacerle su comida favorita, preguntarle cada día como había estado aun sabiendo que él no le respondería más de lo necesario, preguntarle cada día como estaba, tocarlo como solo ella podía hacerlo. Ella si había logrado que él se sintiera mal… ella había logrado que el la amara.

-¡MALDICION!- grito eufórico mientras se ponía de pie. Estaba reconociendo que la amaba, el la amaba, y como un estúpido la había perdido, a la única mujer por la cual estaba sintiendo eso.

En ese momento de revelación alguien golpeo su puerta. Camino hacia está totalmente calmado, la abrió y vio a Vivian parada frente a él, llevaba un vestido negro totalmente ajustado al cuerpo y los pechos tan apretados que casi saltaban fuera de este. Pero él ni siquiera lo noto, simplemente la miro unos segundos a la cara y justo cuando esta movía la boca para hablar él le cerró la puerta en la cara. Sin darse por vencida golpeo nuevamente a la puerta esta vez más fuerte con ira. Él estaba dispuesto a dejarla ahí golpeando como estúpida, pero estaba demasiado agotado emocionalmente como para sopórtala un segundo más. Abrió la puerta rápidamente dejándola con la mano en el aire y se apresuró a hablar.

-No quiero saber a qué viniste, ni lo que tengas que decir, simplemente no quiero tener más nada que ver contigo, hazte un favor y lárgate de aquí.-

Sin más que decir volvió a cerrar la puerta. Se tiro en la cama y volvió a tomar el celular. Se colocó los auriculares y subió el volumen al máximo, si aquella mujer no había comprendido el mensaje no quería escuchar los golpes en la puerta.

Abrió nuevamente la carpeta de fotos y encontró una imagen de Ume que ella misma se había tomado estando en la universidad. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta y una remera musculosa gris con detalles en negro. Tenia una sonrisa de punta a punta mientras enseñaba el examen con un A++ en la parte superior derecha. Se pasó la mano por la cara bruscamente ¿Cómo había podido perder a una chica así?

Tenía que pensar que haría cuando volviera. Que le diría. Porque si de algo estaba seguro por primera vez en su vida, era que recuperaría a la chica que amaba.


	14. Capitulo 12 Tal vez y solo tal vez

**_PRIMERO QUE NADA ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS!_**

 ** _LES DESEO MUCHAS FELICIDADES Y QUE PASEN UNAS HERMOSAS FIESTAS!_**

 ** _:D GRACIAS CHICA DE LOS 84 AÑOS POR TU COMENTARIO JAJA_**

 ** _ESPERO QUE LA HISTORIA SIGA GUSTANDO._**

 ** _SIN MAS LAS DEJO CON EL NUEVO CAP._**

 **Capitulo 12**

 _Tal vez y solo tal vez…_

Las manos pequeñas de Ume temblaban mientras caminaba por el frió piso de cerámica blanca en aquel hermoso Penthouse, llevaba una bandeja de madera bastante grande, en esta yacían; dos tasas blancas, una con café y la otra con un té, un platillo con tostadas cubiertas de jalea, un pequeño cazo con galletas con chips de chocolate y cuatro muffins con pequeñas grajeas de colores. La puerta de la habitación se encontraba semi-abierta asi que solo la empujo con su pie desnudo.

Sentado en la cama Reiji sonrió al verla tan concentrada mirando la bandeja y se sorprendió al notar que llevaba puesta su camisa negra. Se veía demasiado sexy con su cabello apenas enganchado en un rodete mal hecho, la camisa abrochada en el cuarto botón lo que hizo que dedujera que debajo de esta no llevaba ropa interior. Clavo sus ojos en ella notando cada paso hacia el.

Una vez al lado de la cama ella lo miro con desesperación como si suplicara ayuda. Se estiro en la cama y tomo la bandeja apoyándola en el suave acolchado gris, la castaña aprovecho para acomodarse sentándose con las piernas dobladas hacia un costado.

-¿Cómo una mujer tan pequeña puede comer tanto?- Expreso con diversión notando la cantidad de comida.

-Últimamente me da mucha hambre.- lo miro entrecerrando los ojos.- Mucho ejercicio agota mi energía.-

No pudo evitar soltar una sutil carcajada ante las palabras de esta. La atrajo hacia él y clavo un suave beso en su cien. Mientras desayunaban Reiji le comentaba el trabajo que el realizaba, las preguntas de Ume no cesaban, cosa que al él lo hacían soltar más de una sonrisa. Siendo la persona que era, tantas preguntas lo hubieran hastiado, pero viniendo de ella, podía tolerarlo.

-¿realmente disfrutas de tu trabajo?- clavo sus ojos azules en los de él, tratando de ver su interior esperando una respuesta.

\- Adoro mi trabajo, desde niño me gusto jugar con "pociones"- realizo un moviendo con sus dedos dibujando en el aire comillas.- ¿y tú… disfrutas tus estudios?-

La cara de Ume se arrugo e hizo un vaivén con su boca.

-sabes, cuando comencé mi carrera solo podía pensar en ayudar a los demás, a ayudar a las víctimas, pero luego me di cuenta que no solo ayudaría a las victimas… ¿Y si me toca un caso en que tengo que defender a un asesino?- mordió un muffin casi por la mitad- O por aun ¿si tengo que defender a un violador?- las palabras apenas se entendían. Se notaba que realmente estaba angustiada, sin terminar de comer se metio la otra mitad del pequeño pastel.

\- Bien podrías rechazar esos trabajos.- respondió el tratando de ocultar su cara de diversión. – Podrías abrir tu propio despacho.-

\- si es verdad… tendré que empezar a juntar más dinero.- su seguridad lo deslumbro.

-Yo puedo ayudarte con eso.-

\- creo que lo intentare sola, pero puedes ayudarme consiguiéndome pentotal sódico- la cara de Reiji se transformó, una mezcla de diversión, sorpresa y duda. – Ya sabes, para saber si me dicen la verdad y vale la pena ayudarlos.-

-¿vas a drogar a tus clientes… para saber si mienten o no?- Ya era claro que no podía ocultar su risa.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso es ilegal?- pregunto fingiendo ignorancia sobre el asunto, agacho su cabeza riendo, y la levanto para darse cuenta que el la miraba encorvando su boca dibujando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te conseguiré lo que quieras siempre y cuando sigas riendo asi.-

Ambos tragaron saliva. El, porque esas palabras simplemente le habían salido de la nada, no era una mentira, realmente le encantaba verla feliz, la sonrisa en su rostro la hacia mil veces mas hermosa. Ella porque pudo notar la honestidad en cada palabra que el pronuncio, cada frase que salía de la boca del pelinegro hacia que en su estómago sintiera un revoloteo, como si tocara un punto de contacto mandándole descargas eléctricas hacia todas partes, tal vez las famosas mariposas en el estómago… tal vez y solo tal vez.

Las horas de la mañana habían pasado como si fueran segundos. Era el dia libre de Ume por lo que Reiji le había pedido que se quedara con el allí en el penthouse que él y Ayato habían comprado al llegar a nueva york. Él se encontraba parado frente un gran ventanal echando unos vistazos a unos papales de su laboratorio, aunque intentaba alejarse, simplemente no podía no atender los asuntos del trabajo, ella por su lado estaba sentada en el sofá blanco en medio de la sala, buscando algo en la televisión, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Los ojos de Reiji no pudieron evitar girar hacia su dirección con algo de asombro, no por el hecho de que alguien la estuviera llamando, tampoco por celos, sino por el tono de la canción.

 ** _"Una loba en el armario  
Tiene ganas de salir  
Deja que se coma el barrio  
Antes de irte a dormir"._**

-Lucy.- explico la chica antes de presionar el botón y atender la llamada. El pelinegro asintió, para después sacudir la cabeza en negación. Y se preguntó que si él también tenía un tono especial. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza para salir de esos pensamientos, eso si ya había llegado a un nivel que jamás creyó llegar.

-oye tranquila voy para allá.- La castaña se levantó rápidamente, al verla él se acercó, esperaba ver una cara angustiada u ojos vidriosos y eso fue lo que exactamente vio, los ojos de Ume estaban a punto del llanto, pero de la risa.- Tengo que ir al centro comercial Reiji… mi amiga tuvo un pequeño problema.- Hablo entre dientes no pudiendo evitar que varias risas se le escaparan.

-¿Qué le sucedió?-

-Pues… se le rompió la falda que llevaba puesta… enterita de raíz por el trasero.-

-¿y cómo fue que le paso alg… sabes que olvídalo ¿vas a llevarle ropa?-

-No, voy a llevar dinero, así compro una prenda, se quedó encerrada en el baño y no quiere salir de ahí.-

Reiji no sabía si reírse por la tonta situación o enojarse por la estupidez esa joven. Sin embargo no iba a dejarla ir sola, se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y tomo el saco que colgaba en un perchero cerca de la puerta.

-Bien vamos, te llevare hasta allí.-

Cuando estaban por abrir la puerta esta se abrió de un fuerte movimiento, prácticamente si el pelinegro no retiraba en un gran reflejo su brazo se lo hubiera quebrado. Así como se abrió la puerta se cerró dejando ver a un agitado Ayato apoyándose sobre esta como si lo relajara estar ahí, pidiéndole permiso a sus pulmones para respirar se enderezo clavando sus orbes verdes sobre las dos personas frente a él que lo miraban, una confundida y el otro frunciendo el ceño.

-¡No salgan!- espeto aun agitado.- ella está ahí… ¡ESTA LOCA!-

Los ojos de Ume se agrandaron más de lo que estaban, no sabía de quien hablaba el pelirrojo pero le dio un poco de miedo al ver su cara de espanto.

-¿De quién hablas? ¿Quién es ella?- chasqueo Reiji haciendo notar su tono de voz ya enfurecido.

-Ella… la loca… NO ME ACUERDO COMO SE LLAMA ¡BIEN!-

¿No sabía cómo se llamaba? Ume pensó lo peor, tal vez ¿una ex novia de Reiji? Su corazón se apretó, ¿Por qué? Ella y el no eran nada aun... ¿O sí? De pronto una voz muy dulce se escuchó por el pasillo del edificio.

-Ayato Sakamaki… ¿dónde estás hermoso osito de peluche?-

La cara de ayato se transformó en una pálida, tanto de vergüenza como de miedo, sin embargo la castaña llevo una mano a la boca para que no se escapara la gran carcajada que había reprimido. Entonces lo entendió, ella era una de las amantes del pelirrojo. Varias veces había ido a quedarse con Reiji y cada día aparecía una nueva joven con Ayato. Ella debía ser una de ellas.

-Está loca.- susurro escondiendo detrás de la pequeña figura de la chica, intentando que el cabello castaño cubra su cara.- Dijo que quería que nos casáramos, ¡que nos casáramos! Que su familia es religiosa y no sé qué mierda mas dijo mis oídos se habían tapado después de que dijo boda.- las palabras eran pequeños susurros como si su vida dependiera de eso, apenas si respiraba por si aquella chica lo escuchaba.

-Que decepcionante.- soltó Reiji mientras acomodaba sus lentes.- ¿y desde cuando sales con chicas religiosas?- espeto con mucha tranquilidad mientras lo empujaba sutilmente lejos de Ume, lo estaba haciendo enojar al ver que la seguía usando de escudo y aún más cuando toco su cabello. – Es tu problema tendrías que haber sabido que eso pasaría.-

-¿COMO IBA A SABERLO? ¡LA CONOCI BAILANDO CASI DESNUDA SOBRE UNA MESA EN UN BAR!- la desesperación del pelirrojo desbordo como agua al romper la represa. Pero luego se tapó la boca y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Y entonces sucedió, la castaña se inclinó hacia adelante abrazando fuertemente su estómago y soltó una carcajada para nada sutil, el par de ojos verdes se entrecerraron para verla de mala forma mientras ella no paraba de reír, le era imposible hacerlo, en eso se pudo escuchar una leve risita que provenía de su primo, cuando sus ojos se movieron lentamente hacia el de la misma forma en la que miraba a la joven pudo ver como su propio familiar se tapaba la cara fingiendo acomodar sus lentes y reía en voz baja.- me alegra que mi desgracia los alegre asi.- solto con ironia.

-Está bien, está bien.- hablo la joven tratando de recobrar la compostura.- solo, tranquilo ¿sí? Solo ve… y dile que no te quieres casar.-

-Primita… ¿puedo llamarte primita cierto?- sin dejar que la chica conteste siguió hablando tranquilo hasta que su voz se alzó de nuevo en desesperación.- acaso crees que ¡NO SE LO DIJE YA! Ella está LOCA.-

Entre toda la conmoción Ume recordó a su amiga, habían pasado unos 15 minutos desde que Ayato había llegado con su pequeño problemilla. Saco su celular y pudo ver casi 350 mensajes, ni siquiera se animó a abrirlos. Volvió a guardar el aparato en el bolsillo y miro a Reiji.

-Reiji… Lucy sigue encerrada en el baño, debo irme.- el simplemente asintió y ambos dieron un paso hacia la puerta pero nuevamente fueron detenidos.

-¡NO! No abran por el amor de todos los dioses del olimpo.- suplico casi llorando.

-Debemos irnos experimento de persona.- soltó fastiado el pelinegro.

-de acuerdo ya se, ven con nosotros Ayato, cámbiate de ropa y ponte algo que cubra tu rostro, pero ya.- ella hablo pausadamente pero desesperada a la vez.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el joven corrió hacia su habitación pero solo tomo una chaqueta de cuero por fuera y por dentro algodón, como si dos chaquetas formaran una. Se la coloco mientras volvia hacia la entrada donde lo esperaban una simpática Ume y un furioso Reiji.

-listo con esto no me reconocerá, vamos.- coloco la capucha de la chaqueta sobre sus rojizos cabellos, y unos lentes de aviador negros tapando sus ojos.

"claro que no te reconocerá" pensaron ambos espectadores uno tapándose la cara negando con indignación y la otra girando sus ojos en blanco sonriendo.

Cuando abrieron la puerta vieron como una joven de cabellos negros y la mitad violeta golpeaba una de las puertas vecinas, lo único que pudieron ver fueron sus ropas ya que estaba de espaldas, llevaba un hermoso vestido negro con bolados y unos tacones del mismo color. Ayato se colocó casi hecho una bolita en medio de los dos y los empujo a ambos hacia el ascensor frente a ellos. Una vez dentro toco los botones con desesperación lo último que deseaba era que esa chica loca lo viera. Cuando las puertas se cerraron se escuchó un gran suspiro de alivio proveniente de su boca.

Ume golpeo la puerta del único baño que se encontraba cerrado. Había entrado a los baños del centro comercial y no había prácticamente nadie. Llevaba consigo una pequeña bolsa de color café con unos garabatos estampados en ella. Cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe pudo ver a una rubia que le brillaban los ojos con una mezcla de alegría y otra de furia.

-tu pantalón.- soltó la castaña divertida extendiéndole la bolsa.

-Una hora amiga, ¡UNA HORA!- hablo exaltada para tomar lo que esta le ofrecía tranquilamente.- ¿Dónde te habías metido?- saco el pantalón y se lo coloco rápidamente. El talle era perfecto, las dos tenían prácticamente el mismo cuerpo solo que la rubia era un poco más alta.

-Tuvimos un pequeño problema, por eso el retraso.- hablo mientras abrazaba a su amiga.- espera, ¿hace cuánto estas acá?-

-hora y media para ser precisa.- suspiro cansada.

-Vamos, tomemos algo, Reiji está esperando en la cafetería.-

-mm Reiji está esperando en la cafetería.- repitió dándole pequeños codazos en el brazo. Los ojos de Ume giraron poniéndose blancos, sonrió y la tomo del brazo para salir de allí.

Al llegar a la cafetería ella visualizo al pelinegro sentado al fondo de todo mirando por la ventana muy concentrado, enfrente de él se encontraba sentado su primo que jugaba con los lentes negros en sus manos. Mientras caminaban se iba enterando de la historia de cómo su amiga termino encerrada y con la pollera rota. Resulta que había ido al lugar para comprar algunas cosas de la perfumería, pero vio que su ex novio caminaba por el mismo lugar y no quería que se enfrentaran, pues él era de esos que cualquier excusa venía bien solo para molestarla. Entonces casi corriendo quiso cambiar su rumbo pero una avalancha de jóvenes adolescentes se la llevó por delante, quiso girar jugando con su equilibrio pero no sirvió de nada ya que resbalo y cayó cerca de una maseta con un árbol en ella, con un reflejo casi felino se puso de pie, pero no noto que el cierre de su pollera se había enganchado en una rama y al tironear bruscamente esta se abrió por completo.

Ume solo reia, lo que causo que Lucy también explotara en risa. Al llegar a la mesa, esta saludo al pelinegro extendiéndole la mano. Y rápidamente le extendió la mano al pelirrojo pero este no reacciono, solo la quedo mirando con cara de idiota.

-Lucy, él es Ayato, Ayato ella es Lucy, él es el problema que te había mencionado antes. – los ojos de la rubia se entrecerraron pero rápidamente sonrió esperado el saludo de ayato que nunca llego. Así que simplemente se sentó a su lado.

-Que irrespetuoso.- soltó Reiji para girar en dirección a Lucy.

-No preguntes Reiji.- expreso con decepción.

-Sera mejor que no.- susurro ahora poniendo toda su atención en la joven que tenia a su lado.

Pasaron vario tiempo allí los cuatro hablando y riendo. La mesa estaba llena de platos vacíos con restos de tartas y postres. De apoco la cafetería se iba vaciando pero ellos aún no tenían intenciones de irse. Las historias de anécdotas no tardaron en llegar. Obviamente que recalcaron que en un futuro se contaría la de la pollera loca de Lucy. En un momento de la noche, los ojos de Reiji se clavaron en Ume por unos largos minutos, viéndola sonreír y como ella hablaba fuertemente mientras su nariz se arrugaba cuando la risa le salía naturalmente. Luego miro a su alrededor, nunca había estado en una situación así, rodeado de gente que contaba cosas de su vida y reían a carcajadas. Para el eso era algo estúpido y sin sentido. O eso hubiera creído tres semanas atrás. ¿ qué le estaba pasando? De pronto la mano de la chica sobre su hombro lo hizo salir de su nube.

-ya venimos vamos al baño.- lo miro dulcemente mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Mientas la veía alejarse no podía parar de pensar en lo hermosa que era, y en las últimas semanas con ella, simplemente todo era muy perfecto. Otra voz le exploto la burbuja.

-¡ESA CHICA ES HERMOSA!- grito ayato colocando ambas manos en la mesa.

-¿acaso no aprendiste nada hoy?- cuestionó irritado.

-Si aprendí que… eso fue una señal, no más chicas que bailan en una mesa en un bar y que… tengo que tirarme a esa rubia.- señalo con el dedo pulgar en dirección a los baños haciendo que Reiji resoplara indignado. –Y también aprendí…- su voz se volvió juguetona.- que mi primito está enamorado.-

Lo orbes rojos del pelinegro casi saltan de su rostro al escuchar esas palabras, estaba a punto de refutar pero algo lo hizo detener. Otra vez volvieron esos pensamientos a su cabeza; Ella sonriendo, cantando, bailando, feliz, llorando, hablando, entregándose a él. Y sintió como pequeñas descargas eléctricas le molestaban el estómago. Pero en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez que no podía ser posible, era ilógico que el sintiera eso. Al notar que ellas volvían a la mesa la miro con detenimiento, en ese momento ella levanto la vista hacia él y clavo sus ojos en los suyos sonriéndole alegremente. Fue cuando su cerebro mando descargas electicas en todo su cuerpo haciéndolo erizar, se sintió estúpido pero sonrió interiormente… tal vez y solo tal vez el tonto de su primo tenga razón.

 **GRACIAS POR LEER! NOS VEMOS EN EL PROX CAP. LAS COSAS SE PONDRAN... GRRRR!**

 **¿SHU O REIJI? CUAL DE LOS DOS ES EL FUCKING BOSS!? XD**


	15. Capitulo 13 No me olvides

**Bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo nuevo, queria avisarles que tardare en subir el proximo cap ya que**

 **tengo unas semanas bastantes moviditas. No estare actualizando durante una o dos semanas.**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que leen el fic y por sus comentarios,( al final** **haré** **una pequeña descarga :) )**

 **sin mas espero que disfruten.**

 **Capitulo 13**

 **"No me olvides"**

Los ojos de Ume se cerraron con fuerza manteniéndolos apretados mientras sus labios temblaban con miedo y tristeza, no quería hacerlo no quería llorar, pero no logro soportarlo más, abrió sus ojos tan grande como pudo y lágrimas regordetas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras un eufórico grito salía de su boca.

-¡NO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS!-

El gigante hombre frente a ella camino en su dirección y se inclinó para abrazarla lo más fuerte que pudo mientras ella seguía negando con su cabeza.

-Tranquila pony son solo unos días, volveré pronto.- Pronuncio acariciando su cabello.- Si mi hermano me llamo es por algo urgente, prometo volver pronto.-

-NO, vas a irte y no volver más… yo.. no.- las palabras se ahogaban con su llanto, sabia que estaba siendo tonta y egoísta, pero los familiares de Yuma vivían en Japón, él amaba Japón, si fuera allí no había posibilidad que volviera.- VAS A DEJARME.- Grito tan fuerte como le permitió su garganta, sus manos se entrelazaron en la espalda de el como queriendo retenerlo de esa forma.

Los ojos de Yuma se agrandaron en un estado de enojo se impulsó un poco hacia atrás para verla a la cara mientras apoyaba ambas manos en cada lado de sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo piensas algo así pony tonto? Jamás haría eso mujer idiota.- Aunque se notaba irritado a la vez ella pudo notar la preocupación en sus palabras. El era asi, todo lo que tenia de grandote lo tenía de mal temperamento, tal vez por eso se llevaban tan bien, porque si algo no tenía Yuma eran rodeos en su lengua, decía las cosas tal y como eran. – Prometo volver pronto.- susurro más tranquilo volviéndola a abrazar. –ya deja de llorar que te vez como un sapo estúpido y feo.- Esto hizo que la castaña se separara de él soltando una carcajada ahogada.

-Eres mi mejor amigo… no me olvides.- Estaba siendo tan dramática que por dentro se golpeó mil veces el cerebro. Era egoísta, llorona y estaba haciendo una rabieta de nena de guardería. Pero era su amigo, el que hablaba todos los días, no quería que se vaya. -¿me vas a escribir?- Pronuncio ya más tranquila.

-Por supuesto que si tonta.- los ojos de él volaron poniéndose blancos.- ¿Ahora vas a cocinarme algo antes de que me vaya?- pregunto divertido.- Puede ser la última vez que me veas si el avión cae.- bromeo con ella, pero se arrepintió al ver que sus ojos se llenaban otra vez de lágrimas e ira.

-¡IDIOTA!- se abalanzó sobre el dándole golpes suaves con las palmas abiertas.

Habían pasado horas desde que Ume llego al departamento de Yuma, el la había llamado temprano por la mañana porque tenía algo urgente que contarle, asi que ella salio casi corriendo a la vivienda de su amigo. Pero cuando llego había quedado en estado de shock al ver las maletas. Luego de la pequeña escena sobrepasada de drama lo ayudo a terminar de empacar algunas cosas y limpiar el lugar siendo que él era un completo desastre con el orden. Estaban terminando de comer una pizza cuando el celular de Ume vibro en su bolsillo del pantalón.

-Reiji.- Pronuncio su nombre ni bien apretó el botón para contestar.

 _-¿Dónde estas? Crei que estabas en tu departamento_.- Su tono era tranquilo como de costumbre pero ella noto el enojo y preocupación en su voz y por alguna extraña razón se sintió apenada por no avisarle que iba a ver a su amigo.

-E… estoy en la casa de Yuma.- lo único que escucho como respuesta fueron unos segundos de silencio entonces decidió seguir hablando- se va esta noche a Japón y pensé en pasar el día con el hasta que vayamos al aeropuerto.-

 _-¿vas a ir con el hasta allá?-_ ya era muy evidente el tono seco de sus palabras.

-Si en una hora llamamos al taxi, no te avise porque…- fue interrumpida.

- _Dime la dirección de tu amiguito, los iré a buscar yo los llevare.-_

-42 st 339- respondió la joven un poco furiosa por cómo había pronunciado la palabra "Amiguito".- En una hora salimos.-

- _Entonces en una hora estoy allí.-_ y sin pronunciar algo más colgó.

¿Enserio había ocurrido eso? ¿Qué parte se había perdido Ume? Los ojos de ella se encontraban mirando el teléfono atónita, no había notado ese tono de voz en el desde el dia que la había ignorado por completo. Una carcajada seguida con golpes en la mesa hizo que sacudiera su cabeza entrando a la realidad.

-Esta… esta… esta.- El castaño intentaba hablar no lograba modular, se secó los ojos como si estuviera llorando y clavo sus ojos en una desconcertada Ume. –¡Esta celoso el muy idiota!.-

-¿Celosos de qué? Eres mi amigo.-

-Por eso mismo.- le guiño un ojo.- mírame.. crees que no siente celos de mi.-

La castaña soltó pequeñas risitas, era cierto Yuma era alguien muy hermoso a sus ojos, alto, fornido… muy fornido, tenía esa actitud rebelde que podía volver loca a cualquier chica y una mirada tan penetrante que haría enamorar a cualquiera pero sobre todo detrás de toda esa fachada y rudeza era una gran persona. Pero nunca se tomo el tiempo para verlo con otros ojos que no sean de amistad. Y por eso mismo no podía entender porque Reiji estaría celoso de el. Y esa era la gran pregunta ¿Por qué?

-Obviamente cualquier hombre tendría celos de ti- afirmo divertida por la situación.

-es lo que quería escuchar.-

En ese momento Ume sintió un pequeño silbido en su cabeza, una idea, algo que tenia que hacer antes de que su amigo se vaya. Sin tardarse un segundo mas, tomo su bolso estilo morral y se dirigio a la puerta.

-YA VENGO.- grito mientras salía corriendo. Dejando aun desconcertado Yuma sentado en la silla mirando hacia su dirección.

Pocos minutos después ella estaba devuelta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿A dónde fuiste?- cuestiono dudoso.

-Ah, secreto.- le guiño el ojo, en ese instante su celular volvió a vibrar. Era Reiji avisando que estaba allí. No lo podía creer, ¿tan rápido había pasado el tiempo? No quería, no quería bajar, sabía que si lo hacía era dar un paso más cerca al adiós. Pero sabía que en su casa lo debían de necesitar, fue por eso que no quiso poner más nervioso a su querido amigo.

El viaje era silencio absoluto, Reiji manejaba un hermoso BMW M6 Gran Coupé color negro a su lado iba Ume que miraba por la ventana, y en el asiento trasero Yuma que se encontraba revisando su celular. Nadie hablaba, ¿Por qué? Pues porque cuando el pelinegro llego en su búsqueda, la chica quería viajar junto a Yuma en el asiento trasero, por lo que los ojos rojos furiosos de Reiji se clavaron en ella dándole escalofríos. Entonces algo enojada se sento adelante. Pero después de un rato de silencio la castaña comenzó a desesperarse, asi no serian las cosas, su mejor amigo, su bestia se estaba por ir quien sabe por cuantos días, asi que ella no iba a hacer que fuera tan monótona, entonces ignorando el ceño fruncido de Reiji se giro en el asiento para romper ese frio hielo.

-¿Cuántas horas son de vuelo?-

-Unas 13-14 horas creo, voy a tener que dormir sino terminare destrozando el avión.- ambos rieron con excepción del pelinegro.- espero que Ruki tenga buenos motivos para hacerme ir.-

-espero que si.- pronuncio algo triste. Pero enseguida volvió a reir. El auto acelero un poco haciendo que se muevan bruscamente, miro de reojos a la persona que manejaba y supo que lo estaba haciendo completamente apropósito. No tuvo más remedio que acomodarse rectamente por la velocidad que había tomado.

Al llegar al aeropuerto los tres caminaron hacia la recepción donde Yuma presento su pasaje y la joven morena detrás de mostrador le indico donde quedaba la salida de su vuelo.

Ume se encontraba unos paso mas atrás de el esperando con los brazos cruzados A su lado a unos centímetros alejado esta Reiji sin decir una palabra solo parado mirando la nada.

-Bueno pony gracias por compartir el día conmigo… no soy bueno para esto solo dime adiós y ya.- Sabia que él era muy rudo como para tener una dulce despedida así que solo negó con su cabeza y solo se dedicó a darle un abrazo muy fuerte.

-Tengo algo para ti.- dijo separándose de el. Metió su mano en el bolso y saco una bolsa de papel color roja.- Acuérdate de mi cuando los estés comiendo.-

Al ver el contenido la cara del castaño se ilumino, pequeños cubitos de azúcar brillaban dentro de la bolsa. Su comida favorita en el mundo.

-Ahh la mujer perfecta.- chillo mientras la tomaba por la cintura con un solo brazo y besaba su cabeza. En el portavoz se escuchó la llamada para abordar su velo, pudo notar como ella lo apretó fuerte y el solo sonrió.- volveré en un días… extráñame mucho pony.-

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y dio unos pasos hacia reiji que lo miraba con su sonrisa mas fingida a lo cual el respondió de la misma forma.

-Gracias por traerme.- expreso tendiéndole la mano, el pelinegro quería negarse a saludarlo pero los ojos de Ume estaban sobre el por lo que no podía quedar como un salvaje sin modales asi que extendió su mano para recibir un fuerte apretón.

-De nada.- respondio regalándole una mirada cargada de odio. En ese instante para que la chica no escuchara Yuma se acercó rápidamente a su oído apretando aun mas el agarre en su mano.

-la lastimas como el imbécil de tu hermano y te mato.- se volvió para ver la cara de su rival que se notaba que quería golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas pero sabia perfectamente que no lo haría, y no porque tuviera miedo sino porque ella estaba allí.

Sin más que decir comenzó a alejarse de ellos. Se dio vuelta cuando estaba por entregar el pasaje y le grito a su amiga que seguía parada en el mismo lugar.

-NO ME OLVIDES.-

Luchando para no llorar como tonta otra vez soltó una carcajada recordando que esas habían sido sus palabras en la mañana. Vio como la gran silueta de Yuma se perdia adentrándose en el pasillo de abordaje.

-no me olvides bestia…- susurro casi ahogadamente.

Reiji alcanzo a oírla y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, estaba furioso, no entendía porque tanto alboroto por ese salvaje sin clase. Ella había hecho ese dia desastroso, primero no le había avisado donde estaba _("¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?"_ lo molesto su subconsciente) segundo lo había ignorado todo el viaje por ese sujeto, tercero le había comprado un obsequio para "que se acuerde de ella cuando los coma", cuarto lo dejo que la abrazara como si ella le perteneciera, quinto el maldito idiota se había atrevido a amenazarlo y por sobre todas las cosas SE HABIA ATREVIDO A COMPARARLO CON EL INFIEL DE SU HERMANO y sexto le pedía que no la olvide… no me olvides grito el. La furia que sentía era descomunal, ilógica. Camino hacia ella que seguía estancada allí, la tomaría del brazo con fuerza haciéndola reaccionar de que ese imbécil se había ido, le diría todas las razones para estar furioso. _"¿con que derecho?"_ volvió a golpear su cerebro. Si era cierto que no eran nada formal, pero ella aun así le pertenecía, él sabía que era así. La tomo del brazo girándola bruscamente con los ojos radiando ira pero al ver su rostro todo ese sentimiento se desvaneció. Ella lloraba en silencio. Se atraganto al verla así, se sintió la peor mierdas de todas al ver que aun sujetaba su brazo con fuerza y la soltó delicadamente para tomar su rostro.

-Era mi mejor amigo… no tengo a nadie ahora.- Pensó en Lucy ella era muy importante en su vida también, pero Yuma… Yuma era la persona que sabia que jamás la traicionaría y podía apostarlo. Pero a el, el dolor de esas palabras le hicieron sentir que el pecho se le partía en dos. Recordó cuando su hermano le había dicho que solo lo tenía a él y por eso estaba tan seguro que jamás lo dejaría.

-Me tienes a mi...- las palabras salieron sin vacilar se notaba una gota de dolor en ellas ¿Acaso el no importaba? ¿Era solo sexo y nada más?

-Eso lo se Reiji- se giro hacia el mirándolo con ternura, ella no hablaba de una relación como la suya, ella hablaba de amistad.- pero el… el era con quien podía hablar y jamás me iba a juzgar, me protegió siempre… esa bestia estuvo a mi lado sin importar que.-

¿Qué le diría a continuación? El no era un hombre de decir cosas tiernas y dulces simplemente sentía nauseas de solo pensar en eso. Pero ella necesitaba oír algo que la consuele… Se repitió una y mil veces tratando de poner a funcionar su cerebro… ¿Qué le gustaría escuchar a una mujer en una triste situación? ¿Qué la quieres? Sabia que si se lo decia en ese momento a ella le iba a importar una mierda, estaba mal por ese salvaje no por el. Se detuvo por unos instantes analizando sus propios pensamientos. ¿El la quería? ¿Como podía ser si solo habían pasado unas semanas? Sintiendo los brazos frágiles de Ume presionando en su espalda mientras lo abrazaba cerro los ojos dando un fuerte suspiro. Nuevamente lo iba a hacer… se tragaría su orgullo.

-El volverá, solo… son unos días.- Dijo con la mayor ternura que jamas había tenido.- No vas a perderlo.-

Eso era, eso era lo que ella necesitaba escuchar, entre la ira, los celos y la vergüenza por ser tan cursi, sintió también placer de ser el, el hombre que estaba animándola en ese instante. Ella se inclinó de puntas de pie y planto un suave beso en sus labios. Todo lo que quería en ese momento era verla bien, después tendrían tiempo para hablar sobre lo sucedido, de una u otra forma sacaría esa furia que le hizo sentir durante el dia, pero el castigo podía esperar…

 **Bueno y asi termina la despedida de Ume con su gran amigo Yuma... Ahora pequeña descarga de la autora...**

 **" _Estimada chica_** _ **anónima** **que me dejo un comentario bastante... ¿como lo** **podría** **llamar? ¿Ofensivo? porque realmente no se como llamarlo...**_

 _ **Primero quiero aclararte algo, esto es un fanfic te invito a que lo googlees para que te enteres del significado del mismo. Segundo, eso de comparar a la escritora con su oc es bastante pasado de moda, eh visto miles de veces a chicas que le hacen lo mismo a otras escritoras y me parece** **PATÉTICO** **no me hubiera molestado en lo absoluto si solo hubieras criticado a mi oc, pero decir que la baso en mi¿? osea WTF! que** **patético** **. Tercero quien lea la historia sabe que las personalidades de Shu y Reiji estan cambiadas ..no son del todas como en la historia original, pero me** **parecía** **aburrido poner las** **típicas** **frases de ellos... o hacer al** **típico** **rubio** **dormilón** **en un** **sofá** **... ¿acaso de eso no se trata un fanfic? eh** **leído** **fics en los cuales todos son de humor cambiando radicalmente sus personalidades o de romance en que no se asemejan ni a un 1% sus caracteres, y sabes que? ESTAN GENIALES! pero yo tengo mente abierta y puedo leer algo sin atacar a quien lo escriba. Y por ultimo, EN LA** **DESCRIPCIÓN** **DICE Reiji... Shu... Yuma... OC! OSEA DICE OC si no te gustan las historias en la que no aparece Yui no las leas hermana. Es muy** **fácil** **. En fin... si tu** **intención** **era hacer una critica constructiva (que** **apreciaría** **mucho si asi lo hicieran muchas chicas que leen) fallaste a** **horrores la segunda** **opción** **era hacerme sentir mal, cosa que me inclino mas a esta opcion, lamento decirte que tambien fallaste a horrores. No se si** **leerás** **este msj o no pero si lo haces lo** **único** **que puedo decirte es que abras tu mente un poquito y que no ataques a alguien que escribe fics por el solo echo que no te guste."**_

 **Listo descarga echa... Muchas gracias a las chicas que siguen leyendo la historia y por sus comentarios. Solo queria descargarme un poco :D Hasta el** **próximo** **cap. No leemos :)**


	16. Capitulo 14 El castigo (Hot)

_**Bueno aca las dejo con un nuevo cap espero que les guste, les queria avisar**_

 _ **que este cap contiene puro sexo UuU solo aviso para quienes no les agrada este tipo de contenido :D ya el proximo cap todo vuelve a la normalidad :)**_

Capitulo 14

"El castigo"

Una pequeña capa de sudor cubría el rostro de la castaña con algunos mechones de cabellos pegados sobre su frente, la respiración se le entrecortaba y apenas podía hablar, sus ojos apenas cristalizados se cerraron al sentir nuevamente el golpe de la fusta contra su desnudo trasero. Un gemido se escapó de su boca mientras se removió en las piernas de su dominante pudiendo sentir como la erección de este crecía aún más. Estaba boca abajo recostado sobre las piernas de este mientras su trasero estaba levantado dándole una hermosa vista a los ojos rojos de el.

Otro golpe cayó sobre su blanca piel, no podía negar que dolía, Reiji había dado casi diez golpes, pero jamás se había podido imaginar que eso la excitaría tanto, no eran golpes que le arrancaran la piel, era golpes lentos y placenteros, sintió la mano de él acariciando su piel frotando todo su trasero, no ayudaba mucho a su interior ardiente que el hiciera eso. Gimió ante su tacto y recibió una buena y fuerte apretada en sus glúteos.

-¿Acaso estas disfrutando de tu castigo?.- pregunto algo burlón el pelinegro.- te dije que lo harías.- susurro seductoramente contra su oído haciéndola calentar aún más.

 _"Maldito Reiji"_

No podía creer como el mismo hombre que era tan respetuoso y dedicado, tan estricto, tan… tan Reiji… podía ser tan pervertido. Ese lado oculto de él la estaba volviendo loca. Quería sentirlo en su interior, quería que le mostrara más de ese lado oculto… _¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?_

Unas horas antes….

 ** _Habían pasado dos días desde que Yuma se marchó y ella se encontraba en el departamento de Reiji jugando con una taza que recién terminaba de beber su contenido. La hacia girar mientras pensaba en que estaría haciendo su amigo en ese instante…_**

 ** _-Ume de jugar con esa taza… la romperás.- hablo el pelinegro mientras levantaba la mirada de unos papeles que leía._**

 ** _La chica puso sus ojos en blanco, podía tocar cuanto ella quisiera todo lo del lugar, podía romper todo lo que quisiera pero cuando se trataba de tazas Reiji podía ser bastante llorón y molesto. Sin embargo siguió jugando con ella._**

 ** _-Si la rompes Ume… te castigare.- hablo frio clavando su mirada en ella._**

 ** _La ceja de la joven se levantó mirándolo desafiante. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Castigo?_**

 ** _-¿Disculpa?-_**

 ** _El la miro con una sonrisa lasciva._**

 ** _-ya escuchaste… deja la taza quieta.-_**

 ** _-No soy una nena chiquita.-siguió moviendo la taza clavando su mirada en la de el.- no voy a romper esta ton…- un fuerte ruido se escuchó contra el piso, la porcelana de aquella taza estaba totalmente destruida en el suelo…_**

 ** _-Decías…- camino hacia ella lentamente dejando los papeles sobre la mesa acomodando sus lentes.-_**

 ** _-…..….- No podía hablar estaba con la boca abierta mirando los pedazos que alguna vez fueron una taza._**

 ** _-¿Qué dije que pasaría si la rompías?- La voz suave de Reiji contra su oreja la hizo erizar, sintió el corazón a mil pulsaciones, esa voz tan mala y seductora que había utilizado… nunca la había escuchado, solo una vez… su primer encuentro en la cocina de la mansión._**

 ** _Giro lentamente para encontrarlo frente a ella, sus respiraciones se cruzaban con la del otro, tan cerca…_**

 ** _-A mi habitación ahora.- exigió este mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la levantaba de la silla. –Lo disfrutaras…- Susurro mandando escalofríos por todo su ser. "_**

Deslizo su mano tocando su rojo trasero hasta llegar a su feminidad, con sus dedos abrió sus pliegues y acaricio lentamente como si quisiera torturarla. Y era lo que precisamente quería, desde que sucedió lo de ese amiguito el quería tenerla así, haciendo que lo desee más, que le suplique por más.

Mientras acariciaba esa parte baja de ella esta se removía incomoda jadeando suavemente. Sabia que estaba excitada, y el aun mas, ya no podía mantener su duro miembro en el lugar, sentía como este palpitaba queriendo ser liberado.

-R..Reiji…- sonrió maliciosamente al escuchar su nombre en los jadeos de ella.

-¿Qué pasa Ume?- apretó más su agarre en la feminidad de ella haciéndola soltar un grito.

-T...te…necesito…- Susurro apenas. Pero el no se lo iba a dar tan fácil, queria que ella suplicara.

-¿Necesitas esto?- dijo metiendo dos dedos en su interior moviéndolos lento pero profundamente.

Sabía que lo estaba haciendo completamente apropósito, lo maldijo interiormente miles de veces… pero no podía evitar darle la razón, eso se sentía malditamente bien. Lo quería, lo deseaba… lo necesitaba dentro suyo llenándola de todo su ser. Sintió como otro dedo se introducía en su interior y se movía más rápido. Al gritar escucho una leve risa por parte de su torturador.

-No me has respondido Ume… ¿Qué quieres?-

-A…ti- susurro demasiado despacio, pero el alcanzo a escucharla, solo quería estirar su tortura un poco más.

-¿Dijiste algo?- con su otra mano masajeo su clítoris cogiéndola aún más fuerte con sus dedos.

 _"Mierda"_ eso la estaba volviendo loca, " _puto Reiji sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo"._

-¡MALDICION REIJI… QUIERO TU POLLA AHORA!- ya no aguantaba más la tortura, quería que la cogiera como solo él podía hacerlo.

-Qué mujer tan grosera…- en un ágil movimiento saco sus dedos de su interior y la giro del borde de la cama para tirarla sobre ella, se saco rápidamente sus pantalones y el bóxer liberando finalmente su endurecido miembro. Se posiciono sobre el cuerpo de ella y abrió sus piernas mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella.- Una boca como esa… necesita un castigo.- metió los dedos que anteriormente habían estado en su interior en la boca de la chica haciendo que ella los lamiera rápidamente. Los ojos de él se oscurecieron al verla tan caliente bajo su cuerpo, ya no soportaba tenerla ahí y no hacerla suya, la idea de que ella pidiera mas ya no era una opción, su dura polla necesitaba liberación en su interior.

Tomo con ambas manos las blancas piernas de la chica para mantenerlas bien abiertas y se introdujo en ella con fuerza de una sola vez haciendo que la castaña soltara un grito mezclado de excitación y dolor. La embestía duro y rápido, quería que ella sintiera puro placer al sentirlo entrar tan rudamente en su interior, quería demostrarle así que ella le pertenecía solo a él, que solo él podía satisfacerla así, llenando todo su interior tocando cada punto sensible dentro de ella.

Ume no podía razonar, las duras y profundas penetraciones de Reiji la estaban haciendo viajar por las nubes, era la primera vez que el era tan rudo con ella, y no podía negar que la estaba volviendo loca.

La hizo girar en la cama y la posiciono de rodillas en ella levantando asi sus caderas frente a el, acaricio su trasero y en antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar se volvió a introducir en su interior haciéndola soltar un grito ahogado de dolor. En esa posición podía sentir aun mas adentro a Reiji podía decir que ahora si la estaba llenando por completo.

-¿Du…ele…?-Pregunto mientras seguía entrando en ella con la misma fiereza anterior.

-ahh… si….Reij….- la interumpio al meter sus dedos en la boca de ella.

-Este… es tu castigo… porque… solo….aghh… yo puedo tocarte….-

 _"¿Qué? ¿Acaso todo esto no era por una tonta taza?"_

-Qué… dic….- grito al sentirlo embestir más rápido. Todo giraba más rápido a su alrededor, su respiración se entrecortaba, sentía como un fuego ardiente comenzaba a crecer en su vientre queriendo ser expulsado… El pelinegro al notar esto saco sus dedos de la boca de ella y los llevo hasta su intimidad tocando energéticamente esa zona sensible que la hizo estremecerse, queriendo aún mas de el movió sus caderas al compás de sus embestidas, pudo escuchar una pequeña risa por parte del pelinegro.

-¿Acaso estas por correrte?- pregunto divertido con la respiración entrecortada, bajo la velocidad de las embestidas sonriendo malvadamente a lo que la chica se quejó con un murmullo.- Dime Ume… ¿A quien le perteneces?- Susurro acercándose a su oído.

Sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba, no sabía si era por querer sacar esa sensación de ardor dentro suyo, o por la voz ronca de Reiji susurrando aquella pregunta.

-A ti…- respondió muy rápido para su gusto… pero ya lo había dicho, no había vuelta atrás, gimió fuerte al volver a sentir las duras penetraciones.

-Así… me gusta…-

Una nube de placer la invadió, sintiendo como todo ese calor que contenía en su interior comenzaba a darse paso a la salida queriendo liberarse de todo el fuego que tanto la quemaba.

Grito su nombre tomando con fuerzas las sabanas entre sus dedos. Casi se desploma en la cama pero el agarre de Reiji en sus caderas no la dejo.

-Un poco más… solo un poco más…- reforzó su agarre sobre ella y golpeo tres veces más en su interior antes de llenarla por completo de el.

Ambos se desplomaron en la cama y el la atrajo hacia el en un abrazo. Beso su frente mientras ella sonreía cansada.

-Me perteneces solo a mi Ume… eres mia…-

Quería responderle pero las palabras no le salían, estaba cansada muy cansada, quería preguntarle tantas cosas… el porqué de ese "castigo" porque había dicho que nadie podía tocarla, ¿Acaso estaba celoso? ¿Yuma? ¿No había sido por la taza? ¿Por qué había sido tan rudo? Aunque no iba a negar que lo había disfrutado. Pero una sobre todas las preguntas era la que más le inquietaba… ¿A quién le perteneces? Había respondido que a él, pero ahora no sabía que decir o hacer, ¿realmente sentía que le pertenecía? ¿Acaso para eso no tenía que amarlo?… Jamás nadie le había preguntado eso, jamás nadie la había tomado tan posesivamente… ni siquiera el… los ojos de ella se abrieron de golpe como si se hubiera asustado. ¿Por qué se acordó de el justo ahora? Se acurruco apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro apretando su brazos con fuerza a su alrededor. Sintió como su corazón se partía en dos, sintió como su alma se desprendía de su cuerpo, quería llorar. Acababa de tener sexo con Reiji y su mente le trae esos recuerdos que ya no quiere tener. Solo quiere disfrutar con el pelinegro que la abraza como si ella fuera única en el mundo… pero su mente traicionera la vuelve a golpear duro…. " _¿Y si él te hubiera tratado así?"_

 ** _Bueno hasta aca con el cap... Queria agradecer a las chicas que me apoyan con sus lindos comentarios, anonimus XD, roo, missjodiered, natalia romero,foxy (Gracias por el apoyo) lostgirl54_**

 ** _muchas gracias por darme apoyo y animarme a seguir con la historia. Me alegra mucho que les guste (Abrazo de oso)_**

 ** _Chica de los 84 años (Lizzy) muchas gracias por tu apoyo, no voy a dejar la historia, no otra vez :D y el desmadre que tanto querias ya esta por llegar XD._**

 _ **Por cierto lei por ahi comentarios que emmm(gotita de sudor) ¿Como eso que quieren con Yuma? jajaja ¿** **Enserio** **? :V**_

 _ **y otra cosa... va ganando Shu segun sus opiniones asi que... ¿Volvera con el rubio? yo solo quiero hacerlas felices jaja**_

 ** _Hasta el proximo cap! Nos leemos :)_**


	17. Capitulo 15 Tormenta en el mar

**Capitulo 15**

 **Tormenta en el mar**

Caminaba lentamente entremedio de la gente mientras arrastraba su maleta. Hace unas horas había aterrizado el avión en Nueva York, estaba nervioso como nunca antes lo había estado, su mirada clavada en el camino recto, aun con sus auriculares puestos podía escuchar los murmullos de las mujeres cuando lo veían pasar, pero fue fácil ignorarlas, solo tenía a una persona en su mente… Ume. Había planeado durante tres semanas que le diría, que haría, pero una vez que descendió del avión su mente se volvió nula, como si disfrutara viéndolo desesperado, dándole un fuerte golpe en las pelotas diciéndole que se esfuerce un poco más. Cada paso que daba hacia que su corazón se oprimiera más. Tenía miedo… Quería correr ya a su departamento y decirle que la amaba… que lo perdone, que era un maldito idiota, besarla… quería sentir sus suaves labios otra vez, hacerla suya… tomarla infinitas veces como nunca antes lo había hecho. Quería hacer tantas cosas, pero el miedo ante el rechazo lo estaba consumiendo.

Al salir del aeropuerto tomo un taxi al que le informo la dirección de su departamento. Observaba por la ventana cruzado de brazos pensando… la gente que caminaba por la vereda parecía despreocupada del mundo, como si su vida fuera la más feliz del mundo, una leve sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su rostro, él era así hace unas semanas, y ahora, ahí estaba tratando de poner a funcionar su cerebro para encontrar un modo de recuperar a la mujer más importante de su vida. Un suspiro de tristeza se escapo de sus labios, si no hubiera sucedido lo que paso, en estos momentos ella se encontraría allí a su lado, abrazándolo y besándolo, hablándole de todo lo que había hecho y cuanto lo había extrañado, llenándolo de preguntas sobre su viaje, y el seria el hombre más afortunado del mundo… cerro sus ojos con dolor, no, no era así, el estaría ignorándola como de costumbre, recordando maliciosamente con todas las mujeres francesas con las que se había acostado, y ella aun así mantendría una sonrisa esperando a que el le contara.

Froto su rostro con desesperación, se sentía tan estúpido.

-Flores, chocolates, música, y la disculpa más sincera que salga de su corazón.-

Los orbes azules se clavaron sorprendidos hacía en frente donde provenían esas palabras.

-¿Disculpe?- hablo al taxista con el ceño fruncido.

-La mujer que lo tiene así... flores, chocolates, música y una verdadera disculpa, en fin solo invítela a cenar, haga de su noche única, hágale saber qué es lo que más ama.-

Se sentía irritado de que aquel anciano se estuviera metiendo en asuntos que no le conciernen, pero soltó un suspiro tratando de mantener la calma, después de todo necesitaba una ayuda con todo esto, y que mejor que un extraño que no puede joderlo ni reírse en su cara por ser un estúpido.

-¿Eso funciona?- al escuchar su misma pregunta se sintió aún más patético, pero era así, el jamás había querido reconquistar a una mujer, jamás había hecho algo tierno por alguna, esto era nuevo para él, y no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, se maldijo internamente por nunca haber prestado atención a las películas románticas que la castaña ponía.

-Para ser honesto….. muchas veces no.- Shu casi se atraganta ante su respuesta, ¿¡ese viejo lo estaba cargando a qué!?- Hasta a veces te hacen comer las flores, lo que si funciona es que le hable desde lo más profundo de su corazón, demuéstrele lo que siente.- El hombre no dejaba de hablar sin sacar su vista de la calle, parecía todo un experto en relaciones, tal vez por la edad… pero sus palabras eran muy sabias, queriendo mantener todo lo que el hombre decía presto completa atención a sus palabras como nunca en la vida había hecho. El tiempo que duro el viaje, ambos hombres hablaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida, eso era algo nuevo también para él, pero no le disgusto. Una vez frente a su edificio, saco el dinero y se lo extendió al hombre que lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa de afecto.

-Le deseo mucha suerte… y cuídela bien cuando ella lo acepte de vuelta.-

-Lo hare, gracias.- Se puso de pie y camino un poco más relajado hacia el interior de su hogar, por lo menos ahora tenía una idea de lo que tenía que hacer.

(...)

Los ojos azules de la castaña vagaban observando a los niños que jugaban y corrían por el parque, sentada en uno de los bancos bajo un árbol gigante, el viento soplaba suavemente dándole un toque fresco a su rostro que no tenía expresión alguna, simplemente observar la diversión de aquellos pequeños la hacían desear ser una niña como ellos, sin preocupaciones e inocente, sin saber lo que ocurre alrededor…

-AGGHH, ¿¡UME ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!?- el grito de su amiga la hizo salir de la nube donde se encontraba.

-Perdón ¿Qué?- sacudió su cabeza y hablo desorientada, recibiendo un soplido por parte de la rubia.

-ya… ¿quiero que me digas que te pasa? Desde anoche estas dispersa, ¿Qué sucede?-

Era cierto, la noche anterior en el trabajo había sido todo un desastre, los pedidos mal entregados, se le habían roto tres vasos eso sin contar los tragos mal hechos.

Pensó que le diría, como decirle que al terminar de hacerlo con Reiji pensó en su ex… el hermano del que ahora duerme casi todas las noches, con el que tiene sexo prácticamente todos los días. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire como queriendo hacerse de valor.

-Ante de anoche, estaba con Reiji, y me pregunto algo…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

\- si le pertenecia, en el momento no pensé Lucy, simplemente respondí que sí, estaba teniendo sexo con él y no se… la emoción y….-

-calentura.- termino completando las palabras de ella mirándola divertida.

-Si… respondí que sí, pero… después me acorde de…- no podía terminar de hablar, un nudo se empezaba a formar en su garanta, quería llorar, gritar…-

-¡Oh mierda!- suspiro.- te acordaste del Rubio ¿cierto?-

-¡ah soy una cualquiera!.- se cubrió la cara con ambas manos intentando ocultar el dolor que sentía.

-Puff, no lo eres, solo estas confundida… aunque admiro eso de acostarse con dos hermanos.-

-Lucy… no me estás haciendo sentir mejor.- sabia que la intención de su amiga no era lastimarla, pero si estaba intentando animarla, no iba por buen camino.

-bien… sabes que soy asi, no voy a mentirte me gustaría estar en tu lugar… solo que… no… con esos dos…. Sino otros dos…. Que sean hermanos….-

-¡LUCY!-

-ya, ya…- soltó una risa contagiosa haciendo que la castaña también sonría levemente.- ya hablando enserio, ¿Por qué te acordaste de Shu? ¿Acaso aun lo quieres?-

¿Lo quería? Si en el pasado lo quería, cuando lo conoció pensó que era un hombre hermoso, como un ángel que había venido a rescatarla de toda su miseria, al principio eran tan hermosos juntos, pero después el se había puesto distante, despreocupado… la había estado alejando de apoco.

-No… no lose.-

-hay amiga…- apoyo su mano en uno de los hombros de ella.- ¿y qué hay de Reiji, lo quieres?-

-El… el me trata como si yo fuera única, es tan atento, pese a su porte frio y esa actitud de hombre educado, es tan… excitante.- esto último dijo recordando los sucesos anteriores.- el es como un enigma, es como si no pudiera descifrarlo, tiene tantas cosas ocultas y siento que solo me las demuestra a mi…. ¿Entiendes?-

-Te entiendo… y eso Shu jamás lo hizo contigo… y esa es tu confusión ¿no es asi? Como un hombre tan serio como Reiji si se abre contigo y un hombre tan despreocupado como Shu no lo hizo.-

-mejor explicado imposible.-

-Ume… Shu te engaño, no te quiso nunca, tienes que aceptarlo, fuiste su pasatiempo, ahora tienes un hombre que todas las malditas noches va por ti al trabajo, que te cuida, te hace sentir única… si está bien es el hermano de tu antiguo novio, pero qué más da… solo enfócate en él. Deja el pasado atrás.-

Las palabras recién dichas por la rubia le dolieron un poco, eran frías pero verdaderas, tres-cuatro veces, esas habían sido las veces que Shu le había dicho que la quería en seis meses… mientras ella se lo decía casi todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué había jugado asi con ella? no lo sabía, no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de aquel que una vez sintió que podía enamorarse. Pero era evidente que el no sentía lo mismo.

-Tienes razón.- sonrió forzosamente.- no vale la pena pensar en todo esto.

Sintió los brazos de su amiga rodearla cariñosamente, y aunque este tipo de conversaciones las hubiera tenido con su gigante amigo, se sintió bien poder confiar algo tan personal a una chica, a su amiga.

(...)

El dia había trascurrido rápidamente para su gusto, se sintió traicionado por el tiempo, como si quisiera jugarle una mala pasada, queriéndolo ver sufrir ante los nervios y la desesperación. En si sentía que todo a su alrededor se burlaba de el hasta el ramo de rosas blancas que llevaba delicadamente en una de sus manos. Respiro profundamente mientras se detenía a unos metros del bar donde la joven trabajaba. Toda la calle estaba oscura apenas iluminada por los faros de luz menos el bar, parecía de día si uno se detuviera en la puerta de entrada. Todos sus sentidos le estaban fallando, parecía un adolescente en su primera cita. Se había mentalizado a muchas opciones, como que ella le hiciera tragar esas rosas, los insultos, una bofetada o tal vez hasta un puñetazo seguido de una patada. Ya le dolían sus partes íntimas de solo pensarlo. Estaba dispuesto a soportar cualquier cosa con tal de que ella lo perdone, con tal de que ella lo escuche….

Escucho una suave risa que hizo que su cuerpo se tensara, esa risa que tanto había querido escuchar durante esas últimas semanas. Vio como la joven castaña salía del lugar y cerraba la puerta mirando hacia el interior saludando energéticamente con la mano.

Se veía tan hermosa, no recordaba haberla visto tan bella, sonriendo como lo estaba haciendo ahora, en realidad si lo recordó, la primera vez la que vio, eso que estaba sintiendo ahora era lo mismo que sintió aquella vez, solo que esta vez no solo la buscaría para jugar con ella, la amaba y tenia que decírselo. Diviso la figura de ella alejándose de allí, de un momento a otro la vio correr, al hacer el intento de seguirla se detuvo en seco abriendo sus ojos de la sorpresa. Los brazos de ella se enroscaron en el cuello de un sujeto que esperaba en la esquina del lugar, su respiración se entrecorto al verla besar los labios de aquel mal nacido. Por más que intentara moverse su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando dejándolo como clavado al concreto. Cuando por fin dejaron de besarse el la tomo por la cintura haciendo que su corazón se partiera en mil pedazos, ese sujeto estaba ocupando su lugar. Estaba quitándole todo lo que le partencia a él y solo a él.

Sus ojos se estaban empañando podía sentir esa molestia de agua dentro de ellos, pero más grande fue su sorpresa cuando en un repentino movimiento la luz de uno de los faros alumbro el rostro de ese sujeto… apretó sus dientes con fuerza, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir como queriendo despertar de ese mal sueño. Ahora entendía porque su hermano no lo había vuelto a llamar ni respondía el teléfono cada vez que él lo hacía. Clavo su mirada hacia ellos sin dejar de observar cada movimiento de la pareja, ese idiota estaba jugando de la mejor manera, haciendo algo que el jamás hizo, preocuparse por ella. Los ojos dolidos de Shu poco a poco se fueron transformando en ira, esos ojos azules como el mar que tanta calma siempre mostraron ahora parecían que estaban en medio de una fuerte tormenta, donde las olas se levantan furiosas y vuelven a caer golpeando y arrasando todo a su paso, una tormenta que aniquilaría a cualquier barco a su alrededor.

-¿Shu?- una voz algo cansada y enojada sonó a sus espaldas, al girar a ver de quien se trataba vio la cara despreocupada de la compañera de trabajo de quien había sido su novia.- Tch, ¿tenías que volver cierto?- pregunto molesta a lo que él solo frunció el ceño mientras veía como la joven rubia cerraba la puerta del bar. Al notar que el no respondía ella sonrió de lado guardando las llaves en su bolso.- Ahora sabes que ella es feliz, déjala en paz.-

-Nunca va a ser feliz con Reiji.- respondió calmando esa tormenta en sus ojos y entrecerrándolos volviendo a su actitud normal.

-Eso lo dice la persona que más infeliz la hizo… que irónico.-

-¿No lo entiendes?- nuevamente se puso nervioso sorprendiendo un poco a la joven.- él no la quiere… solo es una estúpida competencia.

-hay por dios Shu esas excusas te quedan mas patéticas de lo que ya eres.-

-Se que me odias, pero por favor… déjame explicarte algo.-

Esa no era la actitud normal del baboso mujeriego que ella había conocido, ese asqueroso ser que cada vez que la veía aun tomado de la mano de su amiga le guiñaba el ojo. Aunque no lo conocía mucho podía saber que él era una persona despreocupada de todo, sin embargo ahora estaba allí parado con una mirada suplicante, deseaba reírsele en la cara, pero algo en su interior no la dejaba. ¿Tenía que escucharlo? Tal vez solo le daría una oportunidad para que se explique, quería saber que era lo que había querido decir con "competencia" después de todo ella cuidaría a su amiga, y si eso significaba romper los perfectos dientes de ese rubio para que se aleje de ella, lo haría sin dudarlo.

-Bien… 20 minutos, estoy cansada y quiero dormir, entra.-

Shu asintió y la acompaño nuevamente al bar. Por primera vez explicaría su pasado a alguien, y aunque ese alguien no era la persona que amaba, tal vez ella podría ayudarlo a recuperar a su preciosa Ume.

 **Perdon por a tardanza! Espero que les haya gustado el cap...**

 **Gracias a todas por su apoyooo me hacen muy feliz!**

 **Me hacen reir mucho con sus comentarios... aman y odian a Shu... casi todas quieren**

 **con Yuma (¿porque sera? 7w7) y reiji? pobre reiji jajaja gracias chicas por su apoyo** **enserio** **!**

 **Bueno besitos y hasta el prox cap...**


	18. Capitulo 16 Enfrentamiento

_**Capitulo 16**_

 _Enfrentamiento_

Los ojos de Lucy estaban perdidos, no lograba articular palabras, se había quedado estática sosteniendo con la mano derecha un vaso con licor en el aire, frente a ella se encontraba Shu con los ojos cerrados suspirando aliviado y a la vez nervioso, pero eso ultimo no quería demostrarlo. El silencio de la joven frente a el ya lo estaba haciendo irritar, por primera vez quería escuchar hablar, quería que de la boca de esa chica por lo menos saliera un grito, o algo.

-Tch, ¿vas a decir algo o te quedaras como idiota?- se dio un golpe mental por ser tan el en ese momento, vio como la chica parpadeaba varias veces y volvía a la realidad dejando el vaso nuevamente en la mesa con tranquilidad.

-¡SON LOS DOS DESPRECIABLES!- grito apoyando ambas manos en un golpe seco en la mesa y poniéndose de pie.

-¡A Ume jamás la lleve para eso!- hablo alto pero no lo suficiente para considerarlo un grito.- no tenía intención de que el la tocara, ella era mia… ella es mia.-

-NO NO LO ES IDIOTA….- se sentó nuevamente y hablo más calmada- Si tan solo… la hubieras cuidado… todo esto no estaría pasando… ella tenía ojos solo para ti pedazo de mierda, y tú solo la engañabas con cuan PUTA SE TE CRUZABA MALDITO HIJO DE….-

-¡YA LO SE! ¿CREES QUE NO LO SE?- la rubia cerro la boca instantáneamente al escucharlo gritar, no iba a reconocerlo pero le había dado miedo, ese estúpido con cara de "todo me importa un carajo" daba miedo cuando se enojaba. – Se que fue mi culpa perderla… pero no voy a parar hasta que vuelva a mi.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Para ganarle a tu hermano?- escupió con la mirada llena de ira.

-No quiero a Ume como un maldito trofeo, la quiero porque la amo.-

-mentira….- aunque sabía que el rubio frente a ella hablaba con sinceridad quería hacerlo sufrir más de lo que lo estaba haciendo, una por baboso, no iba a perdonar las veces que la había hecho sentir incomoda y por traicionar a su amiga, dos porque simplemente lo detestaba y tres por lo que le había contado.- tu no la amas, solo estas así porque finalmente la perdiste.-

Los ojos de Shu se oscurecieron, estaba abriendo su corazón exponiendo su pasado y confesando sus verdaderos sentimientos y la estúpida frente a el solo se le burlaba en la cara… _"Te lo mereces por imbécil"_ su cerebro mando una patada a su entrepierna.

-¿tanto me odias?- quería sonar rudo pero eso salió casi como un susurro.

-más de lo que te puedas imaginar- respondió fríamente.-pero para ser sincera la única que me importa es mi amiga… asi que averiguare lo que sea necesario…-

-Gracias.-

-pero… si veo que Reiji realmente siente algo por ella, te vas al diablo Shu, y creo que realmente siente algo por ella…- esto último lo dijo divertida haciendo que él se tensara en el lugar.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto con miedo.

-bueno…- respiro hondo tomando de un trago el poco contenido que quedaba en su vaso.- ¿alguna vez tu hermano le dijo a una de las mujeres que compartían si le pertenecía solo a el? – una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro al ver como el joven frente a ella abría los ojos como plato.- por tu expresión deduzco que no.- soltó una pequeña risilla, si, estaba siendo una perra sin corazón, pero quería ver hasta donde llegaba el rubio por su supuesto "amor". –Acaso….¿acaso tú se lo dijiste alguna vez?-

-el no….- su corazón estaba a punto de explotar de su pecho ¿acaso su hermano también se había enamorado de ella? ese maldito estaba jugando de la mejor manera, sabia como moverse y cómo actuar.

-por lo que yo veo tu hermano es feliz con ella… y la hace feliz también.-

Al ver la cara de dolor del rubio idiota se sintió un poco culpable, sabía perfectamente que él estaba sufriendo, ¡pero vamos!, tenía que aprender que no siempre se hacen las cosas como él quiere. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Ayudarlo? Obviamente prestaría más atención a la "relación" que Ume tenía con Reiji, después de todo el pasado de este no era el de un santo. Sintió una opresión en el pecho al pensar como se pondría su amiga al enterarse que en un pasado esos dos hermanos se compartían a las mujeres, hasta se las follaban al mismo tiempo. ¿Se sentiría usada?

-tendrías que haberle contado lo que me dijiste esta noche… ella jamás hubiera tocado a Reiji de saber la verdad…- hizo una pausa y lo miro a los ojos.- creo que ella siente algo por el, después de todo el trata como un caballero, es atento y tierno… bueno durante el dia.- entrecerró los ojos divertida viendo como el apretaba los puños en la mesa.- porque en la noche se convier….- fue interrumpida por un golpe seco en la mesa.

-¡NO ME INTERESA SABERLO!-

-Solo quería ver tu reacción… ¿realmente quieres recuperarla?- no espero una respuesta.- demuéstrale que te importa- se levantó de la mesa y se acomodó el bolso en su hombro haciéndole una señal para salir del bar.

-Si ella siente algo por el…tch.- no termino de hablar se levantó y camino hacia la salida.

Ambos se encontraban en silencio mientras la chica cerraba las puertas del bar con la llave y las guardaba en su bolso aun pensando que haría para ayudar a su amiga. De todos los hombres en el mundo se metio con dos pervertidos y encima hermanos, rodo los ojos mientras cerraba su bolso y lo acomodaba bien sobre su hombro.

-Pelea por ella….- levanto la vista del suelo para verla seriamente.

-¿Qué?- no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido ante las palabras de la chica que ahora lo miraba de una manera sincera y hasta con lastima.

-Que pelees por ella… puede que sienta algo por tu hermano pero también lo siente por ti… ¡PERO SI LA VUELVES A LASTIMAR JURO QUE TE ARRANCO LAS PELOTAS SAKAMAKI SHU!-

-¿Ella aun me… quiere?-

-Lamentablemente y al parecer si... si me preguntas porque, no tengo idea… yo que ella te hubiera arrancado de mi mente en un dos por tres.-

-Entonces esto quiere decir que me ayudaras…-

-NO- respondió rápidamente- esto quiere decir que voy a estudiar de cerca a tu hermano y a ti. Si veo que solo están jugando con ella los mato… o le pido a Yuma que lo haga, no va a costarle mucho ya que los odia a los dos.-

Suspiro algo cansado, siempre tenía que aparecer el nombre de ese bruto en todas las conversaciones, aunque en este momento agradeció que no estuviera ahí sino sabia como hubiera acabado todo.

-No voy a volver a herirla… lo juro.-

-Eso espero.- Se despidió de él comenzando a alejarse pero se detuvo y le chisto para que el volteara.- Habla con tu hermano… después de todo el te quito a tu chica.- le guiño un ojo divertida y se marchó dejándolo aún más furioso por su ultimo comentario.

(…)

Al otro día Reiji se encontraba en su departamento acomodando unos papeles del trabajo mientras escuchaba como su primo se levantaba con una reseca de los dioses, golpeando todo con su torpe caminar. Frunció el ceño y suspiro agotado.

-Nunca aprende…- se quejó casi para sí mismo caminando hacia la cocina. Sabía que no iba a tardar mucho en escuchar su nombre…

-Reiji….- y ahí estaba.- dame algo para este infierno.- se quejó apenas tomándose con ambas manos la cabeza.

-ten.- le lanzo unas aspirinas.- ¿Cuándo vas a madurar? O es que vivirás toda la vida con el dinero de tus padres.-

-Tch, no me jodas me duele todo… ¿Ume no está?.- dijo mirando para todos lados buscándola.

-No, se quedó en su casa dijo que tenía que hacer algo importante y yo tenía que ir a una reunión temprano así que me volví… ¿Por qué?- la pregunta sonó a celos lo que hizo que el pelirrojo sonriera malvadamente.

-Su presencia me gusta…- sintió como una mirada cargada de odio se depositaba en el…- es broma es broma… solo me extraño que no estuviera aquí o que tu estés aquí sin ella, solo eso.-

Una vez que se calmaron las cosas la cara de Ayato volvió a marcar una gran sonrisa en su rostro, esta vez una sonrisa sínica y con mucha pero mucha diversión.

-¿Sabes que ya volvió no?-

-De quien hablas.- expreso haciéndose el desentendido, no quería demostrar que estaba algo preocupado.

-Tu hermanito… el mayor… volvió ayer.- sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- la respiración del pelinegro se aceleró un poco, aunque demostraba la seriedad de costumbre no iba a negar que quería correr a donde la chica se encontraba. ¿Y si por esa razón ella no quiso que él se quedara?

-Yo lo sé todo…- respondió orgulloso.- y no, ella no sabe que volvió.- fue como si pudiera leer la mente de su primo en ese momento.

La habitación se volvió completamente silenciosa, Reiji no tenía ganas de hablar con su primo en este momento, después de todo parecía que estaba disfrutando verlo así de nervioso y no le daría el gusto, tomo su te tranquilamente como de costumbre mirando la hora del reloj en su muñeca, eran casi las doce del mediodía, y aun ella no lo había llamado, tenía que llamarla, tenía que aunque sea saber dónde estaba o que hacía. En eso el sonido del timbre a la puerta rompió con todo el silencio que había. Ambos miraron en dirección a esta.

-No voy a ir yo esa debe ser tu chica.- hablo Ayato mientras bebía un vaso con un líquido verde, un licuado que bebía siempre después de sus noches de resaca. El pelinegro se levantó rápidamente y camino hacia la puerta, pero cuando la abrió se paralizo al ver los ojos azules llenos de ira que se depositaron en su rostro sin tiempo a reaccionar de nada sintió como un puño chocaba en su mandíbula y caía brutalmente al piso. -¿No era tu chica cierto?- miro divertido la escena mientras Shu se adentraba para tomar a su hermano del cuello de la camisa levantándolo del suelo. –Primo… ¿todo bien?- simplemente le faltaba ir por las palomitas y ya estaba completo para observar todo lo que sucedía.

-¡Hijo de puta…. Te dije que no la tocaras!.- le tiro otro golpe a la cara, y otro. Su intención era hablar con su hermano, pero toda esa paz interior con la que se había mentalizado desde que salió de su departamento se fue por el retrete al ver los ojos carmesí de aquel que se había atrevido a quitarle a su chica.

Reiji le detuvo el golpe que le iba a dar y se soltó de él logrando así quedar firme frente a el, lo miro con odio, un odio que no había sentido desde pequeños, cuando su madre intentaba llamar la atención del hermano mayor mientras que él era ignorado.

-te dije que la cuidaras…- escupió con desprecio.- pero noo… tenías que ser el macho que se acuesta con todas ¿cierto? sabes que es lo peor, ella iba a irse, ella se iba a alejar de mi por ti… pero después de descubrir que la engañabas solo basto un beso…- otro golpe cayó sobre su rostro haciéndolo retroceder un poco.- puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras, ella va a odiarte más imbécil.

El rubio se detuvo en seco, con razón su hermano no había intentado defenderse, ese era su plan, que el quedara peor de lo que era, que ella pensara que era un animal sin sentimientos como siempre demostró ser.

-Tu no la quieres, nunca la quisiste… me lo dijiste ¿lo recuerdas? Tanto te molesta que yo si la quiera y la trate como se debe.-

-Yo la amo.-

Escucho como su hermano se reía de el en su propia cara, ninguno de los dos bajaba su mirada, ambos se batallaban queriendo matarse el uno con el otro.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta… antes o después de tirarte a esa francesa asquerosa?-

Su hermano estaba siendo sínico al preguntar eso, pero tenía razón, había sido un completo imbécil, ya lo sabía, pero al parecer a todos les gustaba refregárselo en la cara.

-Ella es mía ahora, y no voy a dejar que la alejes de mi.-

Esta vez fue Shu quien le regalo una sonrisa irónica y despreocupada, no iba a permitir eso, no iba a dejar que Ume se quedara con el, haría lo imposible por tenerla de vuelta y demostrarle lo feliz que podía hacerla.

-Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de que nunca te perteneció, y que ella sigue siendo mía y solo mía…. Solo está contigo por despecho.-

Se giró y salió del departamento con las manos en los bolsillos tranquilamente caminando dejando a Reiji en estado de shock por su último comentario. Las cosas se habían complicado de una manera que nunca se imaginó, sabía que su hermano se enojaría con él, pero nunca que se pondría de esa forma, después de todo ¿Qué clase de persona se da cuenta que ama a otra cuando ya no está? No, no podía ser así, su hermano estaba herido porque perdió lo que nunca creyó perder, pero él no iba a cometer ese error…

-Yo también la amo… no voy a dejar que la alejes de mi.- susurro en voz baja pero alguien lo alcanzo a escuchar.

-vaya...Asi que te enamoraste… ambos… de la misma chica… que mal…- Pronuncio su primo apoyándose en su hombro mientras sostenía un paquete de papas fritas con su otra mano. -¿quieres?- pregunto levantando el paquete mientras ambos miraban el pasillo del edificio por donde se había marchado el mayor. Reiji solo suspiro y se marchó a su habitación ignorando por completo a su primo.

-más para mi…- expreso con alegría mientras se metía un bocado de papas a la boca- ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que el vago pegaría tan fuerte?- hablo para si mismo cerrando la puerta.- O que el señor modales hablara con insultos- miro el paquete vacío y lo tiro a la basura, saco el teléfono y marco un número. Espero tres tonos y escucho que alguien atendía.- Los dos la aman, Esto se va a poner bueno ¿no crees?-

 _ **Bueno espero que les haya gustado el nuevo cap dentro de unos**_

 _ **dias subo el nuevo, ya lo tengo pero ando haciendo algunas modificaciones jaja**_

 ** _Nuevamente MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO CHICAS! Sus comentarios me alegran muchisimo, gracias por_**

 ** _compartir sus opiniones y puntos de vista, para mi eso es muy importante!_**

 ** _Besitos y abrazos y hasta el proximo cap!_**


	19. Capitulo 17 Nada es lo que parece,P-1

Capítulo 17

Nada es lo que parece (Parte 1)

-¡Acaso no estas prestando atención a tus palabras cabeza de kétchup! – hablo desesperada la rubia mientras el pelirrojo se atragantaba con comida chatarra. Ambos se encontraban sentados en un banco del parque intentando comprender toda la situación, bueno en realidad Lucy ya que Ayato lo único que hacía era masticar y lanzarle miradas provocadoras a la chica junto a él.

-¡NO ME DIGAS CABEZA DE KETCHUP RUBIA TARADA!-

-¡Entonces deja de comer y presta atención!…. Dijiste que Reiji le refregó en la cara que solo basto un beso para tenerla…-

-¿y eso que?-

-¡QUE ESO NO ES AMOR!-

-pero el dijo que la amaba.-

-Si… pero una persona que ama no dice esas cosas…-

-No entiendo….- se comió el resto de la hamburguesa metiéndola por completo en la boca haciendo que su acompañante hiciera cara de asco.

-¿Enserio? ¿No entiendes? ¿¡Es que nunca te enamoraste!?-

-A ver déjame pensar…- coloco su dedo índice en su mentón.- No nunca.- La chica suspiro cansada, al parecer ser idiota era una tradición en la familia Sakamaki.

La rubia quedo pensando, cuando Ayato le conto todo lo sucedido entre los hermanos había llegado a la conclusión de que podría ser posible que solo estuvieran compitiendo, pero, Shu se veía realmente dolido y dispuesto a recuperar lo que el creía que seguía siendo suyo, mientras que Reiji estaba confiado en que ella era de el… pero eso la estaba irritando…

-¡¿ES QUE PIENSAN QUE ELLA ES UN OBJETO!?- grito furiosa haciendo que el pelirrojo diera un brinco en el banco.

-Joder Barbie me asustaste.-

-No me digas asi…- hablo apretando los dientes.- Necesito que me cuentes más sobre la relación de ellos dos, ¿los conoces desde chicos no?-

-Nena, que sea su primo no significa que conozca toda su vida.-

-Si pero… sabes acerca de ellos- una sola cosa seguía dando vueltas por su cabeza y era la frase que Shu había utilizado "es solo una competencia"- ¿Sabes si ellos compiten entre sí?- Ayato suspiro resignado.

-Sabes, anoche cuando llamaste pensé que íbamos a follar… ahora me doy cuenta de que me va a costar mucho llevarte a la cama.-

-Eso no va a pasar ni en un millón de años.-

-¿Eso crees?- la miro seductoramente guiñando un ojo.

-¿Vas a decirme lo que quiero saber o me voy?-

-Tch, está bien… pero solo lo voy a hacer para que te acuestes conmigo nena.-

-Creo que a todos ustedes de bebes en vez de leche les dieron pintura.-

-Yo puedo darte leche si quieres…-

-¡AYATO!- grito furiosa.

-BIEN, te contare lo que se… solo quiero que sepas una cosa antes de empezar… nada es lo que parece nena…-

(…)

La castaña no lo podía creer, caminaba de un lado a otro por el comedor de su departamento, en sus manos aferraba con fuerza su celular esperando que el único hombre con el que se sentía ella misma la llamara. No sabía si él estaba ocupado o no, por lo que había decidido mandarle un mensaje diciéndole que tenía que contarle algo muy importante, solo habían pasado unos segundos cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Desesperada y ansiosa respondió.

-¡YUMA!- dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

- ** _Hey, ¿que pasa pony? ¿¡Quién te hizo algo!?_** \- Se escuchó del otro lado de la bocina una voz preocupada al escucharla temblar.

-¿Qué? No nadie no es lo que piensas.- hablo más tranquila.- Necesitaba contarte algo que me paso hoy.-

- ** _¡MUJER IDIOTA NO ME ASUSTES ASI!_**.- La chica soltó una risilla al escucharlo suspirar aliviado, sabía que por ella el mataba al igual que ella por él.

-¿A que no adivinas?- dijo con un tono totalmente de felicidad.

- ** _Dejaste al estirado_** -

-No eso no.- pudo jurar escuchar un gruñido por parte de su amigo, pero él era así, tan protector que no le sorprendía.- ¡Me llamaron de una prestigiosa firma de abogados Yuma, quieren que sea una pasante hasta que termine los estudios! ¿Puedes creerlo?-

 ** _-WOW pony eso es increíble… me alegro mucho, aunque no me sorprende eres la mejor.-_**

-Gracias bestia, tenías que ser el primero en saberlo…- escucho una pequeña risa por parte de él.

- ** _eso si me alegra escucharlo… ¿Cuándo empiezas?-_**

-El lunes comienzan las clases nuevamente, así que me pidieron que cuando salga de las clases me presente en el bufete.-

 ** _-¿Y el bar? Me imagino que ya no iras.-_**

-No lo se… necesito ese dinero.-

 ** _-Tch, lo tendrás con la pasantía mujer tonta, ¿para que seguir en ese bar?-_**

-Es verdad.- sonrió tontamente.-me quedare hasta el domingo, solo faltan tres días, y después de eso chau bar.-

 ** _-Mejor asi… nunca me agrado que trabajaras allí.-_**

No pudo evitarlo, soltó una gran carcajada, su amigo realmente se frustraba cuando del trabajo ese se trataba, pero era lo único que había conseguido que pagaran bien y que no se interpusiera en sus estudios, pero eso ya no sería necesario, una gran puerta hacia su futuro se había abierto y no iba a desaprovecharlo. Pero esa no era la única razón por la cual quería hablar con su amigo, realmente lo extrañaba de una manera irracional.

-Oye… ¿y tú como estas?-

 ** _-Bien, con ganas de volver… ya no soporto a mi hermano.-_** Eso último lo dijo de una manera poco creíble y divertida.

Resulto ser que su hermano mayor lo había llamado para que firme unos papeles ya que él y sus hermanos comparten la herencia de una gran mansión que sus padres adoptivos le había dejado, pero querían venderla ya que ninguno vivía allí, pero todos tenían que firmar y solo faltaba el castaño para concretar la venta. Pero su hermano mayor aprovecho su viaje y le pidió que se quede unos días con ellos.

-Te extraño mucho bestia…- soltó sin pensar y de una manera triste.

 ** _-Y yo a ti tonta…-_** no supo porque razón pero su corazón latió fuerte al escucharlo decir aquellas palabras con la misma tristeza que ella sentía.

-¿Cuándo piensas volver?-

 ** _-Ah, eso será sorpresa.-_** Y ahí volvió su amigo con su típica voz fanfarrona.

-Eso no se vale, yo quiero irte a buscar al aeropuerto…- hablo casi formando un puchero.

 ** _-¿Estas arrugando la nariz y haciendo un puchero verdad?-_** rápidamente la chica estiro el rostro y se puso seria.

-NO- escucho la carcajada por parte del castaño, le irritaba que la conozca tan bien.- hay ya cállate tonto.-

 ** _-uno de estos días me veras tocando la puerta de tu departamento.-_**

-Eso espero.-

 ** _-Tengo que irme, Ruki está llamándome… te deseo suerte en la pasantía…-_**

-de acuerdo… gracias… espero verte pronto….-

Silencio... Eso se escuchó por unos cuantos segundos como si ninguno de los dos quisiera cortar, como si ninguno de los dos quisiera despedirse del otro. ¿Pero era obvio no? Ellos eran los mejores amigos uno del otro, es natural que dos amigos que se quieren no puedan mantenerse alejados… o eso creían ellos.

-Te quiero bestia… adiós….-

 ** _-Adiós pony… también te quiero…-_** susurro esto último para después terminar la llamada.

Sonrió mirando el celular, su amigo era muy rudo como para decirle que la quería, sin embargo logro escuchar aquel susurro. En eso escucho el timbre de su puerta haciéndola salir del trance en el que se encontraba. Camino alegremente hacia ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja, ese día no podía ir mejor. Pero cuando abrió la puerta toda esa felicidad que sentía se desvaneció, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba casi queriendo escaparse de su pecho, su respiración se agito de tal modo que el sonido que producía hacía eco en toda la sala. No sabe en qué momento o como sucedió, pero cuando reacciono se dio cuenta de que unos labios que ya conocía muy bien se presionaban sobre los suyos como si estuvieran desesperados por sentirla. Frustrada y con ira, logro empujarlo y separarse de él.

-¿¡Que mierda haces aquí Shu!?-

-Vengo a hablar con MI novia.-

-Tu y yo ya no somos nada.- escupió con asco mientras intentaba empujarlo hacia la salida, pero no funciono él se adentró al departamento cerrando la puerta.

-Nunca terminamos asi que sigues siendo mia.-

-Oh no, claro que si terminamos cuando ¡ESA PUTA FRANCESA CONTESTO TU MALDITO TELEFONO RIENDOSE EN MI CARA!-

-Ume déjame explic…-

-No.- lo interrumpió abruptamente.- quiero que te vayas, no quiero escucharte, ¡¿o es que me vas a contar con todas las que me engañaste durante TODO EL MALDITO TIEMPO?!-

-joder Ume no me hagas esto…- se acercó a ella rápidamente y la abrazo con fuerza.- déjame explicarte.-

-No, quiero que me sueltes Shu, déjame…- forcejeaba con el pero le era imposible, era mucho mas alto que ella y obviamente no se comparaban en fuerza.

-Perdóname, por favor nena, fui un estúpido.- los susurros de el sobre su oído la hicieron estremecer.

-N..no… fuera…-

-Realmente… es por eso, o es porque ahora estas con mi hermano.-

Al escuchar eso se tensó completamente, no se esperaba que él ya lo supiera, obviamente que ella iba a decírselo pero que el ya estuviera enterado la hizo sentir culpable… aunque no tanto.

-Si es por eso.- dijo zafándose de su agarre mirándolo fríamente, una mirada que a el lo sorprendió completamente, jamás había visto esa mirada en ella.- Ahora estoy con Reiji.-

-¡EL ES MI HERMANO!- grito con furia pasándose una mano por el cabello despeinándolo nervioso.-¿Por qué con él? ¡Porque tenías que acostarte con el… mierda!-

Los ojos de la chica se cristalizaron al igual que los de el, pero ninguno de los dos quería romperse antes que el otro… ¿Orgullo? Exactamente. Ambos se mintieron, ambos se engañaron…

-¡¿PORQUE CON EL UME!?- la tensión en el aire no podía ocultarse mas, camino hacia ella con furia, pero su respuesta lo dejo estático en el lugar.

-¡PORQUE QUERÍA QUE SUFRIERAS COMO YO!-

 _ **Emmm... ejem... perdon por tardar tanto (risa nerviosa) se me presentaron**_

 _ **algunos problemillas,**_ _ **pero aca esta el nuevo cap.**_

 _ **espero que les guste, lo** **dividí en dos partes para no hacerlo taaaannn largo**_

 _ **ya que se me hizo muy largo :P**_

 _ **MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS CHICAS! Me alegra que les guste el fic muchas gracias por su apoyooo! En un ratito subo la otra parte!**_


	20. Capitulo 18 Nada es lo que parece P-2

Capitulo 18

Nada es lo que parece - parte 2

-¡PORQUE QUERIA QUE SUFRIERAS COMO YO!-

No pudo detener las lágrimas, se sentía mal y el remordimiento de conciencia no la dejaba en paz… entonces tomo aire y miro a los ojos al hombre frente a ella. Jamás imagino verlo así, él estaba desconcertado, triste, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pues lo lograste…- susurro haciendo que ella llorara aún más.- pero no te creo…-

Ella levanto la vista enfrentado aquella mirada azul que hace un tiempo atrás la hacía suspirar de cariño… decidida limpio sus ojos y se armó de valor para hablar. El merecía una explicación, y aunque ella no quería admitirlo también quería saber porque el jugo con ella.

-Siempre sospeche que me engañabas…-comenzó a hablar tomándolo por sorpresa.- pero como nunca lo confirme pensé que eran ideas mías, al principio todo era tan hermoso, realmente creí que eras el hombre de mi vida… pero con el tiempo, me di cuenta que no sabía nada de ti, no me abrazabas como al principio, no me besabas con esa pasión que lo hacías, y joder shu… solo estuvimos meses juntos y ¡parecía que habíamos estado años! No sé porque me quedaba junto a ti… sabiendo que no me querías…-

-Ume yo…-

-No… déjame hablar, entonces quería mantener la relación, realmente quería hacer que sintieras algo por mi… pero todo lo que hacía no daba frutos, nada servía… cuando fuimos a tu hogar… una jodida mansión, ni siquiera sabía que vivías allí… me sentía estúpida de no saber nada de ti… ERAS MI NOVIO Y NO SABIA NADA DE TI…-

El rubio sentía cada vez más presión en el pecho, era una basura, si eso creía en esos momentos… escuchar todo lo que ella estaba diciendo lo hacía sentir peor de lo que ya lo hacía, todo lo que salía de la boca de ella era todo verdad.

-Y cuando vi a tu hermano… sentí algo que nunca había sentido… fue como una electricidad recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, como si algo de el llamara mi atención, pero no podía, no podía acercarme, era tu novia, te quería… no podía engañarte… sin embargo, no parabas de tratarme mal, de alejarme de tu lado… todo lo que hacías o decías me lastimaba… cuando el pregunto por nuestro futuro no dijiste nada, solo lo hiciste callar, cuando intente hablarte de tu viaje, me gritaste delante de el… ¿Sabes lo humillante que es eso? ¿Tienes idea de lo que me lastimaste? Pero después entendí por qué no me lo querías contar… Francia tiene mujeres muy llamativas.-

-No no es asi…-

-Cállate… si es así… cuando te fuiste intente alejarme de tu hermano, era como la maldita manzana del edén. Él era todo lo contrario a ti, me hablaba, me preguntaba cosas, se interesaba en mi… y esa noche… cuando te llame… y… y ella contesto, mi mundo se vino abajo, sentí como todos a mi alrededor se burlaban de mi a carcajadas. Yo intentaba alejarme de la tentación pero tú ya habías caído miles de veces. Entonces lo supe, todo el tiempo juntos había sido un desperdicio. Estaba enojada, furiosa, tu hermano intentando darme celos con una mujer hermosa, tu que me habías engañado… así que me emborrache, tome hasta poder olvidarme de todo, o tal vez para tener el valor de hacer lo que me había impedido no hacer por ti… Reiji llego e intente acostarme con el, pensó que lloraba por ti, y en el fondo así era pero también era porque sentía celos de la mujer que estaba con él, me había enterado que mi maldito novio me engañaba y yo estaba celosa de el… pero como no estarlo, me trataba cien veces mejor que MI novio. Iba a tener sexo con el porque sabía que cuando te enteraras ibas a sufrir, o tal vez no, ya no sabía que pensar… pero él me detuvo...- las lágrimas caían en silencio, se sentía asqueada y a la vez liberada con todo lo que le estaba contando, pero tal vez así el la odiaría más y se alejaría de ella.

\- Es mi culpa.- apretó los puños con fuerza, mientras respiraba pesadamente.-Yo… lo siento tanto Ume.-

¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Él lo sentía?

-¿Q…que?-

-Si no hubiera sido un imbécil nunca te hubieras acercado a mi hermano… es mi culpa…-

-Shu no…-

-es cierto… si tan solo te hubiera tratado como debía jamás hubiera pasado esto, si tan solo te hubiera llevado conmigo… te amo Ume…-

Los ojos de la chica casi salen de su órbita, ¿acaso él dijo que la amaba? ¿Qué carajo estaba pasando?

-¿desde cuándo me amas? Que yo recuerde durante todo el tiempo juntos no me decías ni que me querías… y ¿ahora me amas? Por favor Shu…ya basta… ya basta…-

-¡NO! No voy a dejarte Ume, no voy a dejar que te alejes de mi…realmente te amo.-

-¿PORQUE SIGUES JUGANDO CONMIGO?- grito desesperada haciendo que más lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Ya no lo soportaba.

-No lo hago… ¡Fui un estúpido bien! Te engañe, te mentí… ¿quieres saber por qué? Pensé que siempre estarías a mi lado, creí que nunca te alejarías, cuando te vi por primera vez sabía que no eras como las demás… que eras especial. Pero a medida que pasaban los días, sentía que me estaba enamorando de ti… y tenia miedo, nunca me había sentido así. Toda mi vida me dedique a jugar con las mujeres Ume… por eso jamás te conté mi pasado, para mí, eran solo juguetes para pasar un rato, y sentía que si te lo contaba, ibas a dejarme… fuiste mi primer novia y no sabía que hacer… lo único que siempre supe era tratar a las mujeres a mi antojo. No quería perderte, sin embargo lo hice…-

-creo que ahora sabes que no hay nada diferente en mi… tal vez soy peor que las mujeres con las que me engañabas.-

-No, para mi sigues siendo única…- se acercó a ella lentamente y la abrazo.- no tienes idea de lo arrepentido que estoy.-

-Shu… basta… se terminó…- sintió como el la aprisionaba más en sus brazos.

-No quiero perderte… por favor…-

Pudo escuchar las palabras entrecortadas de el, ¿Acaso estaba llorando? Maldición se sentía mal, ella aun lo quería, ¿Por qué aun lo quería? Pero se había acostado innumerable veces con su hermano… ¿Cómo era posible que el aun así la quisiera? ¿Acaso estaban mal de cabeza?

-Extrañe tanto tu olor…- susurro cerca de su oído mientras enterraba su cabeza en el cuello de ella.

No, esto estaba jodidamente mal, pero porque no podía detenerlo, tenía que empujarlo, echarlo de su departamento, tenía que decirle que ya todo había terminado, ella ahora estaba con su hermano y aunque no sean nada serio ella estaba con él, Shu pertenecía a su pasado. Sin darse cuenta un gemido escapo de sus labios cuando sintió la lengua de el por su suave cuello haciendo que el rubio apretara más su agarre.

-Sé que aún me deseas igual que yo a ti….- comenzó un camino de besos desde el cuello hasta su boca donde chocaron narices, ambos se observaban mientras sus respiraciones se entremezclaban.

-y…yo…yo… ya no….-

No la dejo terminar la frase ya que la beso con fuerza, al principio ella solo quedo estática, pero a los segundos comenzó a corresponder ese beso, lento y dulce… pero a medida que ambas bocas se unían en una, la pasión y necesidad se hicieron presentes.

El necesitaba sentir esos labios otra vez, ese dulce sabor que lo volvía loco, necesitaba tocarla nuevamente, hacerla nuevamente su mujer, demostrarle a todos que ella era suya y por supuesto el de ella.

Ella no tenía ni puta idea de porque estaba correspondiéndole el beso, pero no podía parar, él era adictivo, siempre lo fue, siempre lograba una manera de volverla loca con tan solo unas palabras, quería sentirlo lo deseaba, pero a la vez no, quería romper ese beso y separarse de él, pero simplemente no podía. Pero cuando sintió las manos de el apretar su trasero mientras la levantaba para que sus piernas rodearan su cintura la poca cordura se fue a la mierda.

Se separaron por falta de oxigeno y se miraron por unos segundos solo para volver a atacarse las bocas mutuamente. Una batalla de lenguas que ninguno quería perder.

Las manos del mayor recorrían sin titubear desde la nuca de la chica hasta las curvas de su trasero mientras que las de ella se aferraban fuertemente a la nuca de el jalando su cabello de vez en cuando. Entre besos el rubio camino estampándola contra una de las paredes y así presionar aún más su cuerpo con el de ella haciéndola sentir cuan excitado estaba. Tocando sin censura cada parte de ella se separaron por falta de oxígeno y se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

-E…esto… está mal… Shu…- tratando de recuperar el aire y un poco la cordura.

-No son nada… lo se… nada serio… y yo juro que voy a recuperarte…- Respondió para besar algo brusco los labios de ella.- Te deseo… y sé que me deseas….- susurro en su oído esto último haciéndola temblar.

¿Lo deseaba? si, como iba a negarlo, lo deseaba tanto quería volver a sentirlo, aunque sea por última vez, ¿era una zorra? Si lo era pero poco le importaba. ¿Era idiota? Pues sí, quería tener sexo con el hombre que tanto le había mentido y engañado… Pero aun así los deseos lujuriosos podían más que su razón, tenía la necesidad de sentirlo entre sus piernas… una última vez…

El la miraba ansioso esperando una respuesta, la cual llego cuando ella ataco su boca besándolo desesperadamente, sin dudar un segundo le correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad…

No sabía si sería una puerta hacia una segunda oportunidad, o si ella solo se estaba dejando llevar por la tentación de sentirlo otra vez, pero estaba seguro que la haría gritar su nombre una y otra vez como nunca antes lo había hecho… ella era de él, y eso lo iba a dejar bien grabado en su cuerpo….

 _ **Aaaahhhhhh perdon perdon no hay excusas me quede viendo peliculas y me olvide perdonen!**_

 ** _Muchísimas_** _ **gracias por sus bellos comentarios me encanta saber que les gusta la historia.**_

 _ **Obviamente tengo en cuenta sus opiniones** **así** **que en parte la trama de la historia gira en base a lo que ustedes pidan y lo que ustedes pidieron fue... SEXO CON SHUUU!** **Así** **que el** **próximo** **cap bueee ya saben jaja voy a intentar hacerlo** **rápido** **y subirlo ni bien lo tenga.**_

 _ **Nuevamente Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo! Me hacen** **reír** **mucho con sus comentarios y aprecio el detalle de darme ideas ;D se lo agradezco un** **montón** **! Son las mejores lectoras que uno pueda tener 3 3**_


End file.
